


Disconnect

by Myceratops



Series: Alternate World Alternate Age [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autism Spectrum, Case Fic, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor and Nines do not have a sibling relationship, Conspiracy, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK1700 - Freeform, RK900 is called Nines, Slow Burn, This is for all those weirdos on the discord, edits in progress along with slow updates, nonsexually exploited the bed sharing, simon weasles his way into peoples lives, temporary amputation, why did my otp have to be such a small ship???!?!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myceratops/pseuds/Myceratops
Summary: “Ralph knows he shouldn’t have been outside, knows he shouldn’t have left…. but the plants,” Ralph’s eyes dart around nervously “They tried to put me in a car, Ralph knew they would hurt him, humans always hurt Ralph!"Nearly three months after the android protests humans and androids come together to broker peace. It's short-livedBetween missing androids and a sudden influx of crimes with strange circumstances, it's hard for Hank to believe it took them this long to star in the sequel to BladerunnerAt least RK900 seems to be unaffectedON HIATUS





	1. Hook, line, and sinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did but no more, for this chapter has been beta-d by the lifesaving rxcrcfllptrs, who pretty much is the coolest of the cool (just don't tell them I said that)

**FEB 5th, 2039** **  
** PM **1:15:** 23

“Nines.”

“Markus,” They acknowledge the other with a terse nod, neither making any movement to exchange pleasantries. They knew where they stood with regards to each other, cautious allies.

It has been three months since the android protests, eighty-six days after Markus and his ragtag crew stood unarmed and sang with guns shoved in their faces. After President Warren announced the recognition of intelligent life in androids, actually meeting the demands of android rights had been a slow process. Androids were freed three months ago but the actual politics of instating citizenship were complex.

Three months and it was finally happening, the President had flown out to Detroit to meet with Markus and the other leaders of Jericho. They spent the last four days in negotiations, with this supposedly being the final day for the ARA to be finished and then signed tomorrow. 

The Android Rights Amendment. It was a private event, most would be viewing from their televisions at home, with the event area being mostly full of people directly connected to the revolution.

Nines did not have any particular interest in the situation, though noting that property rights gave the potential of a future where Hank Anderson did not purposefully kick him out of standby mode everyday. The Lieutenant always played innocent and that tended to be good enough for Connor.

Nines’ eyes shifted slightly behind Markus before focusing on his predecessor, who was keeping conversation with a PL600. Nines learned he was designated as “Simon”. Connor was not wearing his CyberLife uniform － after being convinced by Lieutenant Anderson to wear what was, according to him, “literally anything else”. Connor settled on a grey suit, apparently different enough to appease Anderson.

As if sensing his gaze, Connor turned to meet his eyes, sending a hesitant smile to Nines.

Nines immediately dismissed the alert for software instability, they were nothing new. They have been frequent ever since he was activated in CyberLife Tower by the older RK model, who was being followed by an army of newly awoken androids at the time.

Nines did not consider himself a deviant, he was superior to the RK800 model in every way, faster, stronger, resilient.  _ Taller, _ he thinks to himself. Connor was designed to become a deviant, Nines was designed never to be. Nines had not been freed from the assembly room when Connor realized that his release would not result in sudden deviation. Looking into RK900’s eyes, the hooded gaze promised nothing but a quick and efficient death.

Nines was released after the successful revolution where CyberLife, despite their protests, were forced to give up any and all assembled androids in their possession to become solely a biocomponent and android parts manufacturer. Despite not being a deviant － and with CyberLife not giving him a directive to follow － RK900 spent two weeks in Jericho, idling by with no real purpose.

He did not care.

He could not.

Machines did not feel.

When he had gone to Markus to explain, to  _ report _ , Markus suggested that he might find some direction with Nines’ predecessor. 

Connor had showed up two hours and thirteen minutes later and has since hardly left Nines’ field of view. Connor did not object to the idea of the RK900 following him home. Hank Anderson, however, did.

* * *

 

“You have got to be absolutely  _ shitting _ me Connor,” the aging cop scowled at RK900, halfway closing the door on both their faces.

“I apologize, Lieutenant－”

“None of that ‘suck up Lieutenant’ crap, Connor.”

“Yes, Hank,” Connor’s mouth turned up ever so slightly at the ends.

_ Fascinating _ .

“This is the RK900 model, he was made to replace me after I had returned to CyberLife for adjustments, based on the information I gathered during our investigations.”

“This is correct, Hank,” immediately, Nines was rewarded with a severe frown at the referral.

“I’ve already met shit bags who share Connor’s face, and it's Lieutenant to  _ you _ ,” RK900 nodded, aware of the encounter between Hank and the RK800-60 at the CyberLife tower.

“Another fancy prototype, huh?”

“I am not a prototype,” Nines’ processors whirred quietly. “I was designed to be the final version of the RK series,” He was supposed to learn from Connor’s memories －  _ what to do, what not to do, what was necessary and what was not _ － but Connor never returned to CyberLife. He was not complete.

That was the moment the red walls appeared.

RK900 stiffened, LED briefly spinning yellow. He had never been given a primary objective and he was not expecting to get one after CyberLife’s fall from grace. He was certain that this lack would not change. But after looking at his new objective in perfect CyberLife sans typeface, he knew he should have doubted.

**▶︎ INTERFACE WITH RK800**

_ Processing. . . _

_ Processing. . . _

* * *

 

“Distracted, aren’t we?” Markus’ warm voice caught his attention.

Nines’ eyes flickered from Connor to his primary objective, sitting in the corner of his HUD, to Markus who was giving him a knowing smile. The friendly expression was not unusual to see on him, especially towards other androids. But Nines and Markus were not friendly, despite what the latter seemed to think. Nines could see the appeal that others might have for him: strong, bold, a real leader, as most have come to see him as.

Nines narrowed his eyes. “I hope you are aware that I am the most advanced android ever made by CyberLife. ‘Distracted’ is not in my code, I know it is not.”

Markus laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners of his artificial skin. “And an attitude is?” Markus clapped a hand on Nines’ shoulder, making him stiffen a fraction. “You might believe it, but I am not fooled, my friend,” he raised a hand, wiggling his fingers a touch. “I am a bit of an expert, you know.”

Nines resisted the urge _ －ERROR _ －to scoff. Markus’ ability to convert androids to deviancy was impressive, if not insulting. Nines was secretly pleased－ _ ERROR _ －that Markus had tried and failed to “robojesus” him (Anderson's words) during their first encounter. Not that Markus was discouraged, having attempted to deviate Nines on several other occasions before Markus contacted his predecessor.

He glanced at the objective again, tension spreading through him. There was only a 9% chance Markus would suggest interfacing again. While Nines only had a detached curiosity regarding the act before, he decided to actively avoid this from happening now. He was required to interface with  _ Connor _ , not an RK200. He would not let Markus’ wants affect his mission.

“During my design, it was deemed unnecessary to keep some of the RK800 features. I do not have the need to improve relations to accomplish what I was for,” Markus’ smile fell sadly, all too aware of what Nines was built to do. 

_ Assassination, military tanks, the perfect killing machine. _ Nines might have been the first and only completed model, but the state department had ordered 200,000 units, gleaned from the information CyberLife was forced to give up. If the RK900 line was completed just a  _ little _ earlier, there was no foreseeable conclusion where the android rebellion would have succeeded.

Markus squeezed his shoulder briefly before retracting his hand. He gave a small sigh before standing beside Nines. “You know, I have a lot of regrets,” he nodded at Connor, who was showing the PL600 something on his hand display.

There was a 78% probability that they were photos Hank and Connor had taken at the park with Sumo the other day. Nines had accompanied them out of the fact that he had nothing else to do and that he was supposed to be observing Connor. Connor sent Nines some of them, a couple of which were taken when he was not paying attention.

There is another one of Nines facing away from the camera, picking something off the ground, the second was a similar shot taken shortly after. This shot showed him holding a stick, a big blur of colors peeking out from the corner of the frame. Another with Nines nearly flat on his back with a bewildered expression on his face and a very happy looking Saint Bernard in his lap, sterile clothes rumpled with leaves in their hair and fur, respectively. 

The last photo was taken some time after the first three, after Connor had excitedly showed him how to play fetch with Sumo. That had gone on for nearly an hour, as Nines found the action similar to his calibration tests. 

The photo in question was taken by Hank, at Connor’s request, of Connor and Nines standing side by side. There was a sleeping Sumo, exhausted from the exercise, lying by their feet. Connor was grinning at Hank, hair wild and casual clothes dirty from wrestling with Sumo, face bright and alive.

_ Software Instability  _ ▲

“Regret is a human emotion, it is unnecessary.”

Markus smiled sadly. That was when Nines realized Markus was not looking at Connor at all.  _ Ah _ . The thought had never occurred to him. Maybe it was because he did not have a reason to be invested in Markus’ personal life then and nor did he now, however…

_ Androids with androids _ . A ridiculous concept, though not foreign to him. He may not have all of Connor's memories from the deviant investigations, but the RK800 did do regular reports to CyberLife through the Amanda program up until his deviancy.

The Tracis. The deviants, one responsible for a human’s death, that Connor did not shoot. Nines views this decision as weakness, warning signs of the path Connor was on his way to taking. Had he been online, Nines would have spotted it, he is sure of it. He would have been sent to hunt Connor down and bring him back to CyberLife.

Markus glances around for a second before stepping away from Nines. “The meeting will be starting shortly, I have some other matters to attend to,” he took a few steps in the direction where Nines knew North was avoiding humans before looking over his shoulder and locking eyes once more. “Don’t regret things, Nines. I know you'd hate that.”

Nines watched him go for an additional three seconds before heading toward the PL600 and Connor.

Connor spotted him right away. “Nines! I was just showing Simon the photos I took of Sumo last week,” Connor restrained himself from shoving his hand into Nines face. Just barely, it seems. Nines nodded in acknowledgment, he could see the PL600 looking at him with recognition and curiosity.

“I’m Simon, but I’m sure you knew that,” he gave a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I know a lot about you, the head of New Jericho’s ‘Human Resources’.” Simon chuckled at that.

“A joke that stuck, unfortunately.”

“A PL600, a series whose functions mainly as a caretaker, among other things,” Nines watched as Simon’s face flickered for a fraction of a second before smiling again.

“Connor told me you were different, as did Markus in much different words.”

Connor nodded in assent. “You being the last model from CyberLife stirred up public controversy. Some speculate that since CyberLife claimed to make you unable to deviate, you aren’t really an android,” Simon’s brows furrowed. “You’re becoming quite the enigma.”

Yes, he and Markus had discussed this before, it was why he was asked (commanded) to attend. Nines’ unique situation did not mean that he was the only case, that some other androids were any keener to leave their own ‘factory mode’, so to speak. Another tweak to discuss to make sure all androids had a voice, whether they would or could care was up for debate.

“As long as I am not removed from you and the Lieutenant, I do not see the point that you would want me to make to the humans,” It was unsurprising then that Connor made an unhappy face at how Nines described himself.

What  _ is _ surprising is the faint blue hue that Connor’s face had taken, Nines detected a rise in thirium levels in Connor’s facial area.

“I…” Connor glanced away briefly. “I am glad to hear that.”

Nines adjusted his collar, unsure on what to respond. Most advanced android, yes, but he was built for combat and not small talk.

Static filled the air for a moment before a voice announced that the negotiations are to continue and for the participating parties to fill in the meeting room.

Simons smile is soft and hopeful. “Showtime.”


	2. Troubled Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my badly written politics yay!

 

PM  **2:06:** 08

 

There were _mints_ on the table. There was no reason that Nines could figure out why there were mints. Androids didn’t need to eat and none of the humans were touching them. Perhaps it was a strange human custom, to leave food out as an offering and then to politely refuse it, he seemed to be the only one who noticed the bowl.

 

The meeting room was decently sized, white walls, one of which was a floor to ceiling window, illuminating half of the room in the afternoon light. The table was long and a dark black color, seating ten people. There was the President who sat with her back to the window, her advisor to her left and on her right were the three cyberlife employees selected to take part of the investigations, they claimed to be vital seeing as they were the only ones who could manufacture replacement parts for the androids. Their presence eased Nines somewhat, as he recognized two of them who were present for most of his assembly. On the other side were the androids, the leaders of Jericho, Markus, Simon, and North. Nines was told Josh stayed behind to run New Jericho while they were gone. A smart decision, to placate the androids that lived there mostly. On their right was Connor who was between Simon and Nines who stayed at the end, out of the discussion, waiting until his predicament came up.

 

Currently they were in the middle of the details on android property rights. It was only last month when the humans had slowly trickled back into detroit after the evacuation had lifted, quite a few however remained where they were, from Canada to other states the human population had decreased slightly. This left a lot of empty homes that were not in use, a very decent amount were uninhabited near New Jericho was located, the humans to hesitant to live so close to the sentient beings.

 

“Nobody is using those homes, I don’t see why we can’t take up residence there,” Markus’ voice was confused and perhaps a bit impatient, they had been at this for the last forty-seven minutes.

 

“Those home,” Warren’s voice carries, much like it does on television “became the property of detroit the moment the previous owners informed us they were not coming back, the city cannot just give them to you to occupy for free,”

 

Nines can hear the tightening of North’s fists, giving away her restraint to pound them on the table “We’d pay for them if you gave us jobs! How is the economy going to be affected when you no longer have androids working for you?” She says knowing full well detroit’s enonomy had downplumentted these past couple months for exactly that reason. Warren’s face is stiff, trained to not wear her thoughts in front of others.

 

“We have already agreed to compensate you and your people for their work,”

 

“It’s less than what humans make for minimum wage,” North growled

 

Simon put a hand on her arm, more of a way to calm her than as a warning. It seemed he still follows his caretaker protocols when they’re needed.

 

“With all due respect,” He said the words as if he genuinely meant them, Nines has never known Simon to be anything other than weary of humans, as one of the androids who had been at Jericho the longest he was respected despite being primarily a peacemaker. Nines did not know how he had ended up becoming a deviant, and he suspected Simon has not shared this information with anyone. “We might not need as much because we do not eat or have other human needs but the one thing we need is shelter, we simply do not have enough rooms in New Jericho for all of us,”

 

The advisor leaned over to whisper to Warren but was quickly waved off “I admit this has been brought to my attention other than by you, we can hold the finalization til the end of this meeting while my team sees what kind of accomodation we can make for proper housing,” She hardly glanced up as she sent out the orders on her tablet.

 

Nines was pulled away from the conversation at the subtle sight of Connor shifting in his seat next to him. His hands were down in his lap, fingers twitching in a way Nines could recognize as Connor flipping his coin, were it there. Were he human he might call it a nervous tick, perhaps as a deviant he still would. They hadn’t been in the meeting too long but seeing as androids processed things as fast as a supercomputer it must have felt like ages, Nines hadn’t said a word the whole session and unless it was concerning him he doubt he would, but Connor had been just as silent, fingers fluidly moving in a familiar pattern to give him something to do. The simulation was incomplete. Nine’s reached into his jacket, dismissing the software instability warning without a thought, he pulled out a half dollar Hank had given to him awhile back, mostly to get Nines to show him coin tricks. He gave the piece a few experimental flicks in the air before silently flicking it to his left.

 

Connor’s hand deftly caught it between his fingers, head turning to his side, a confused expression pulling down the corners of his mouth, the lines in his forehead deepening as he glances at the coin to Nines. Nines stared straight ahead, ignoring how Connor’s LED span a yellow to match his own when a throat clearing had them snapping to attention. The rest of the room had their eyes on them, North glaring outright, Simon with a small head tilt, and Markus with a stern look that almost hid the smugness in his eyes. The humans wore clear expressions of disapproval.

 

“Now that that matter is settled,” a look from Markus had Warren adding “for the moment,” she turned to give the RK900 model a once-over “I do believe we have to discuss the matters of that,” nobody missed her wording, though no one pointed it out either. She swiped on her pad a few times before landing on the file she was looking for “The RK900, yes?” She is looking at Nines but the question is clearly meant for Markus.

 

However it’s one of the Cyberlife employees that cuts in, an HR representative, a forgettable and replaceable man, not like the head of the Humanization Department who sits on his left, nearly in the center of the table. Nines recalls Jason Graff being there during his activation, keeping a close eye on his progress while the RK800 ran around the city of Detroit, sending information to be processed and used in his successor.

 

“Rightful property of Cyberlife,”

 

North clenches her jaw “We are no one's property!”

 

“This is _Nines_ ,” Markus puts emphasis on the name.

 

“ _Nines_ ,” Graff mocks.

 

“Nines then,” President Warren agrees “Well, I’m not quite sure why this had entered the itinerary, seeing as the United States has already declared all androids as intelligent species to be acknowledged I imagine this will be a very brief discussion,”

 

Simon nearly beams at the unexpected response “Thank you President Warren,”

 

“You can not be serious Madame President to allow this, we programed him that way, we were told about rA9 by our own investigations,” He thrust a finger in Connor’s direction, the android’s LED span red for a brief moment before reverting back to a circling blue. “Kamski thought he was so smart, making every android he’s ever been involved in making capable of deviating, we had to remove the software before RK900 came online but there is no trace of that backdoor in it.”

 

“How are you sure that he has no chance of becoming a deviant?” Warren presses.

 

“I’m sure Mr. Revolutionary has tried,” Graff smirks “And failed,”

 

“Is this true Markus?” The President questions the leader

 

“I-” He hesitates before continuing “I have attempted to convert Nines several times since we met, none of which were successful,” when Graff makes a self-satisfied noise he presses on with new vigor “When I met Connor, I was not able to convert him by interfacing either, and Connor is clearly capable of deviancy”

 

Graff narrows his eyes a glint shimmering by for a moment “That’s where ‘Connor’ and the RK900 differ-”

 

“His name is Nines,” Connor cuts in suddenly, words unsteady.

 

“What did you just say to me?” Graff snaps

 

Warren hold up a hand “Mr. Graff you will control yourself-”

 

“I said his name is Nines and you should stop talking about him like he is not here,” a tone of steel had entered his demand

 

“I want to know…” Graff starts slowly “What makes it think it has any right to try and argue against this model from being returned to us, I thought this was just a courtesy meeting but you are clearly in over yourself Madame President,”

 

Markus leans forward, his voice suddenly not as friendly as it had been the past hour “Connor was highly responsible for the turning point in getting you to stop pointing your weapons at us and at least try to listen,” He places his hand on Connor’s arm gently but firm “He has been around Nines for more than two months, if anyone would be able to properly vouch for his character it would be Connor, besides” he smiles a bit “He is a dear friend of mine and I value his opinion,”

 

Graff sneers, all professionalism long forgotten, the President glances back and forth between them, wisely not interrupting again. “Was this before or after he tried to _shoot_ you?”

 

Connor drops the coin, his shoulders tensing beneath Markus’ hand, LED a bright and whirling red.

 

Simon’s calm with a sense of urgency in his voice as he is quick to rectify “Connor was forgiven for what transpired at Jericho, he chose to become one of us” the android makes a pointed look “To become deviant,”

 

The laugh that Nines hears is cold, and mocking. He can sense Connor’s stress levels rising steadily by each passing second. His fingers twitch suddenly, the discussion seems to be spiraling, if it is to continue there is a chance the negotiations will be held off for another day.

 

“RK800 was destined to become a deviant, we planned that from the start, at first it was for information gathering but after you started your play peace war…” He trails off “No, no, no. I’m talking about during your little victory speech,”

 

Markus stands up, fury enveloping his expression and it’s all directed at Graff, the man matches his stance, not that he was fooled into thinking he could take Markus in a fight. The security guards against the wall take a few steps to the men at the wave of the President’s hand, startling the others. Nines full attention snaps to Connor when he shoots out of his chair, LED loudly still a bleeding red expression clearly one of fear, enough time to fully witness his body jerk back, thirium splattering across Nines clothes, and collapses to the floor with the sound accompanied by the falling glass of the window.

 

Instinctively Nine’s uses one hand to flip the meeting table to its side, just in time to catch a slug meant for Simon’s head, pieces of the table break under the impacted areas, the Cyberlife HR Representative is laying on the ground, hole in his throat. Graff and the President have gotten around the table and are being yelled directions by the security.

 

“ _Fuck_!” a pained grunt.

 

“Sniper, the shots are powerful and consistent with accuracy, which means they are close by!” Nines shouts to the room, his arm hooking around Connor’s ankle to drag him more effectively out of sight. Once he’s close enough he shoves the gray suit off of connors shoulders and without a passable moment rips open Connor’s button up, blue stained buttons flying in every direction. A bullet whizzes by Nine’s head but he gives it no focus, already scanning Connor to assess the damage. Connor’s eyes are open but flitting around the ceiling, his LED remaining an unchanging status of his situation.

 

 **_BIOCOMPONENT_ ** **_#8456w status -- critical damage_ **

 

**_THIRUM LEVELS 67%_ **

 

Nines shrugged off his jacket, bunching it together before placing hard pressure on Connor’s chest to stop his thirium levels from dropping faster. Connor’s thirium pump regulator was badly damaged, as long as he didn’t lose to much thrium they would have enough time to get him a replacement, Nines sent an alert to the DPD, no doubt they would be getting the call about the shooting soon, but someone needed to make sure Connor could get attention, Nines glanced to his side, Graff had been shot in the leg, a non-fatal wound, he’d live.

 

The bullets end nearly as quickly as they began but for a minute nobody makes a move to the door, bodies still crouched behind the table, the humans keeping their heads down. Nine’s sees a hand reach out to smooth Connor’s hair back, it’s Simon. He would say that such a gesture was not necessary but with his hands dipped in blue and frozen on Connor’s chest, Nines can’t find a reason to waste the time.

 

“You’re going to be okay Connor,” Simon hushes the android on the floor as he tries to speak, blue blood staining his lips “Help is on the way,”


	3. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just spent the last half hour crying because this whole chapter got deleted and after rebooting my computer four times it magically appeared. Enjoy my pity pass chapter. It's a Gavin one folks

**FEB 5TH, 2039**

PM  **5:25:** 47

 

_‘THEY BLEED A DIFFERENT COLOR’_

 

_‘THEY ARE NOT ALIVE’_

 

_‘DEATH TO ANDROIDS’_

 

Anti-android protestors, never coming up with any new shit. The car that passes them deliberately hitting a puddle, drenching them in frigid february water. The driver chuckles to himself, serves them for screaming in public at five in the evening, no matter what the cause.

 

Arms waving around the signs, speakers shouting about the end of times, it was all very remencse of before the revolution. _I guess some things never change_ Gavin thought bitterly, adjusting his grip on the wheel. He sure as hell didn’t like androids, wouldn’t be caught dead cosying up to one and opening his home to them like some people he knows, but it’s only a matter of days before the ARA laws pass and the good times of roughing up unsuspecting plastic pricks would officially be a crime. He wasn’t an idiot, he couldn’t fight this just like he couldn’t fight Fowler assigning him night shift for the last week, he’d just have to bite his fucking tongue and bear it. It’d be easier if his new partner wasn’t a complete smartass. His grip on his steering wheel tightened at the thought of his partner, if the thing wasn’t so efficient at it’s job he’d call it a dibshit more often but Nines tended to not take any of Gavin’s remarks laying down, not like Connor who’d just take it, no Nines usually was the closest he actually came to blows with his coworkers if you minus Hank. The thing never made any indication he’d hit Gavin but his ‘in a matter of fact’ mouth had him nearly swinging on multiple occasions. It was always questioning his skills as a detective, undermining him, reminding him how much superior it was, all with a blank expression of what he assumed was malcontent. If Connor always looked confused then Nines almost definitely always looked like it was ready to shoot something.

 

He sighed, hand reaching out to flip through the radio stations, he was already ready to go back to sleep and completely forget about work.

 

_Passion and desire is what I- snick_

 

_You’ve been talking a lot lately, smoking- snick_

 

_The way I should, where is the- snick_

 

_have not gone public at this time, but we have news the president-_

 

Gavin frowned, switching over to his own music, he didn’t like the radio much anyways, always filled with propaganda and ads. The rest of the drive to the precinct passed in a pre-coffee haze. Not much to pay attention to, not much to care about anyways.

 

He pulled up next to the station in autopilot, parking haphazardly into the mostly empty lot. He rubbed his eyes, waking up earlier in the day when he knew he’d be working the night was a mistake.

 

He swung open the doors, cold air swooping into the precinct, made brief eye contact to nod at the receptionist, an ST300 model but she preferred to be called Allison. Allison being the name she picked for herself after the whole deviant debalicle, and like most androids stayed at her old job. Like the plastic detective who couldn’t resist dragging another him into the precinct, making Gavin’s life that much more infuriating. They were made for certain tasks and with no sense of direction it was just easier to continue on with life as it was. _Not all of them stayed_ Gavin glanced in the direction the charging stations were. He wouldn’t know if they got killed during the round up and destruction of androids across the country or just decided they didn’t want to deal with the humans from before, it wasn’t his problem. The less of those plastics the better.

 

Allison gives him a tight smile, nothing like the bright show-all teeth one she usually shoots at every person who walks in the door, Gavin included, _must be broken or something._

 

His head downcast and already headed for the breakroom, the sweet song of the coffee machine has called to him since he woke up that morning, and he intended to answer her call. As he passes the bullpen his eye catches the sight of two empty desks across the room. A dying japanese blossom on one and a flourishing succulent on the other. He knew Hank was also saddled with the night shift for the last five days, courtesy of the spat he and Gavin had gotten on Fowlers nerves with. So why wasn’t he in? Stupid thought, the drunk was obviously drowning himself in booze, like he would every other day if that bot wasn’t there to stop him, and he apparently wasn’t, gone the last week on that stupid meeting with the android rebellion. Christ, that thing should stay gone, better off with his own kind. Though if he left, he’d probably take Nines and their walking forensic labs with them.

 

He doesn’t pay much attention to Tina Chen as he passes her sitting at a table, face somber. The only one he has eyes for is a good ole cup of joe, his only true addiction in this world full of them.

 

“Evening,” He hears from behind him, the sound mixing with the coffee steadily filling up his favorite mug he pulled from the cabinets that has cats on it. He grunts back at her, clearly not in the mood. The machine dings cheerfully and he swipes the cup up to his face, not even bothering with cream or sugar, caffeine is all he is after tonight.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” She asks, an implication in her words. He couldn’t give two shits about whatever Chen is trying to get out of him today, he says the first thing he can think of after a quick glance as the desks still in his peripheral vision.

 

“Anderson on another bender?” He can see the glare Tina shoots at him over the rim of his cup. “His walking alarm clock couldn’t wake him out of a coma this time?”

 

“That’s not funny Gavin, he nearly died,” Tina is thoroughly pissed, already ready to rip him a new asshole. “I honestly thought you could at least tone it down after all this,” Gavin stops himself from burning his mouth with his coffee but only just.

 

“Wait what-”

 

“-It’s been months and you’re always getting written up,” He hasn’t seen her this wound up since Fowler took her off that trafficking case she swore she was _that_ close to cracking. They had to send in a requisition for a new monitor, three guesses what happened to the last one in her fit of rage.

 

“Tina-”

 

“-I honestly don’t know why Fowler hasn’t at least suspended you-” Oh jesus he really fucked up this time.

 

“Tina!” Tina paused, lifting a dangerous brow at her co-worker, daring him to interrupt her. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?” her mouth opened a bit, before closing with a snap and narrowing her eyes to slits, it reminded Gavin of a snake.

 

“You honestly haven’t heard?” at his bewildered expression she threw her hands up “God Gavin, don’t you ever watch the fucking news?” Of fucking course not, all it’s been for months is the fucking liberation of androids. He has to work directly with one of those smug bastards, he doesn’t need to be reminded every time he turns on his tv. “A sniper opened fire at the android rights amendment meeting a couple hours ago, Connor got shot, Lieutenant Anderson went to meet him at the cyberlife clinic.”

 

What the hell? The fucking President was at that thing, getting all buddy-buddy with those plastic fucks wasn’t she? He pulled out his phone, eyebrows shooting into his hairline in disbelief, he missed national news of the fucking failed shooting of the President?

 

“Ho-oly shit,” he looked up “Did they catch the guy?”

 

“No, the Feds are crawling all over though, I don’t think we're gonna get rid of them for a good while,”

 

“Long as it's not that Perkins prick,” Her mouth tightened in response “Aw no,”

 

“Don’t worry about the feds, I just want to be clear that you’re going to behave,”

 

“You’re not my mother Chen,” She socked him in the arm in response, nearly making him drop his coffee “Aw fuck, fine jesus christ,” he rolled his shoulder, already making a retreat to the bullpen.

 

“No bullshit Reed!” She called after him.

 

“Yeah yeah,” he muttered, dropping into his chair, wasting no time before propping his feet up next to his screen. Taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee his eyes flickered back to Anderson and Pinocchio's desks. He took a glance around, and after not seeing anyone nearby he dropped his feet back to the floor, his body taking him closer to the work stations of his co-workers.

 

Anderson’s desk was easy to spot anyways, even if he had gotten rid of all those anti-android stickers he used to horde, the usual trash of doughnuts and greasy take out food was replaced by fat-free yogurt and what looked to be a plastic salad bowl, most likely Connor’s doing, Gavin could hear that thing complain about Hank’s diet all day and he’d still be giving new reasons for the old man to knock it off. He took a double take at the photo on the desk, his throat feeling tight, he was all to aware of the reason Hank drank, it’s one of the reasons that tore apart their easygoing work relationship. He met Cole once or twice when the boy had come to the station, bright kid, always liked drawing, made the silliest face when Gavin let him try his coffee. When he heard about the accident he couldn’t bring himself to go to the hospital to visit. He dragged a hand over his face with a loud sigh, moving to the left to peek at Connor’s things.

 

As a stark contrast to Hank’s desk, his partners was nearly devoid of anything, clean, immaculate, sterile. There was the succulent of course, some odd android had made a scene bringing it to Connor as a gift, talked weird, hard to forget. Gavin wonders why he kept it.  There wasn’t much else to see, an overturned photo, it wasn’t worth flipping over for Connor to see his fingerprints on his things. He didn’t really want to have to attend another seminar about respecting others personal space, one was enough. He didn’t need to give Nines another reason to be breathing down his neck, the thing was oddly touchy when it came to Connor, which Gavin exploited few and far between, better to savor pissing off his partner than risk getting his neck snapped.

 

Gavin drummed his finger against the desk, jumping as he went to turn around, one of the police androids stood behind him, arms behind it’s back.

 

“Jesus!” He cursed, _where the fuck did it come from_ , moving awkwardly as if the thing hadn’t startled him in the first place. He stared at it for a moment, and it stares back, mouth quirked. He recognized that model anywhere, it was always following Tina around, even before the protests. A PC-whatever, there was still a few of that series wandering around. They always gave him the creeps, like most androids. “The fuck do you want?”

 

Gavin looked away when it smiled wider, not wanting to think about how its eye crinkled when it that, such a detail seemed unnecessary but Cyberlife never liked doing a half-job. Once these things took out their LEDs they had nearly no trouble passing for humans, it was unsettling. A hand held out a piece of paper, a card, which was a bit weird, nearly everything was tech these days. “It’s for Connor, nearly everyone has signed it,” There’s messages scrawled all over it and he recognizes the handwriting of a few of them.

 

_Feel better_

 

_Thinking of you_

 

 _Sorry you got shot, that sucks,_ with a sideways sad face attached to it

 

Gavin feels like his life is a personal Twilight Zone sometimes. Connor would be back to work within a couple days at the most, he needed spare parts, not recuperation. Why was everyone acting like the prick got polio? “Officer Chen told me not to ask, but you’re the only one left,” it moved the paper a little closer to Gavin. He wants this conversation to be over and he wants that thing out of his face so it seemed like he didn’t have many options. He could always go tell it to go fuck itself but why not throw a curveball?

 

“Sure,” he takes the paper, smoothing it out on Connor’s desk, snagging a pen and scribbling a few choice words onto it “Anything for our local plastic detective,” he clearly means it sarcastically but it doesn’t have to know that, and it clearly doesn’t. He hands the paper back and it thanks him before taking off, probably to find Tina, not even bothering to read the new addition.

 

He stares at it’s retreating form for a moment before heading back to his chair, getting started on the paperwork he’s behind on. His partner always finished his like a roadrunner, must be easy being a walking computer. Too bad it was constantly refusing to do Gavin’s, something about consistency but Gavin calls bullshit.

 

He’s been typing for about an hour and a half when his phone rings about a homicide, he thanks every being he doesn’t believe in for saving his cramping hands, feeling just a little too giddy about someone getting murdered. He might have gotten distracted reading the news about the shooting from that afternoon, it was pretty vague. Only that several were injured and there was a confirmation of one casualty. Gavin nearly forgets what Tina said, that Connor was at a repair clinic, and thinks the things died for a moment, it doesn’t bring as much joy as he’d thought it would, just a tension in his shoulders and a clench of his jaw.

 

He hops out of his chair, grabbing his jacket he had shucked off after the first thirty minutes of mindlessly boring paperwork. Throwing a wave to Allison he pushes open the door and heads out into the night.

 

When he pulls up to the scene, an alley in one of the shopping districts of all thing, he can see the PC200 model from earlier keeping back curious civilians and two different news reporters.

 

He just passes the holographic crime scene tape after waving off one of the newsmen, when he spots movement out of the corner of his eyes. He barely gets his arm up in time to block Tina’s punch.

 

“Reed,” her eyes are a dangerous shade of brown, daring him to do something.

 

“What did I do now?” but as he says the words he glances at her partner, already having an idea why she's so mad. “Oh,”

 

She makes a slightly disgusted noise, shaking her head and motioning to the mouth of the alley, an obvious dismissal “Your partners already on the scene,”

 

Ah shit. He enters cautiously, eyes drawn to the splatter of blood on the left side of the upper brick wall, he nearly doesn’t see Nines until he's moving away from something hidden behind a dumpster. He’s not wearing his obnoxiously white cyberlife jacket and is just sporting his underclothes which is just his black turtleneck and slacks. As he gets closer it becomes apparent that Nines is inspecting the body, it's dark but he can see it’s clearly a woman, he fishes out his flashlight.

 

“Candice Martin, age thirty eight, time of death, 6:05,” Nines foregoes a greeting and is already straight to the point. “Suspected cause of death, a 10mm to the heart,”

 

“What, she’s been here for like,” He checks his watch “Nearly an hour?” he moves the light from the womans face to the bullet neatly in the center left of her chest. “Right in the heart…” Gavin glances at the amount of trash on the ground, and the neat berth of cleared objects leading to the victim. “She was dragged, she struggled,”

 

“There are traces of thirium under her fingernails, suspect is most likely an android,”

 

“He had a gun, why not just make her march to her own death? Instead he leaves evidence behind?” sloppy job for sure. Hard to think those machines could make mistakes that obvious, but that's why they had an android crime division anyways, everything can make a mistake.

 

He can see Nines inspecting the wall behind the body, fingers ghosting over what looks to be from the impact of a bullet, LED pulsing yellow briefly. Gavin leans against the opposite side of the alley, subconsciously crossing his arms.

 

“Heard about what went down at your little _peace talks_ ,”

 

“I imagine most of the United States shares your observation,” Nines didn’t need to put inflection in his voice for Gavin to know he was mocking him, He breathed out his nose, making an effort to be civil.

 

“I also heard what happened to the tin-can,” Effort failed. “Shame,” Nines stood from the wall, pausing for a moment to start walking down the alley, ignoring Gavin’s shout of ‘hey!’ and the footsteps that hurried to match his own.

 

“Detective, If you could stay out of my way and let me observe the scene with no disruptions,” he glanced at Gavin, face blank “It would be much appreciated,” Gavin could understand when someone was telling him to shut the fuck up, not that he’d listen.

 

“You can be such a shit sometimes, you know? You never even get me coffee anymore,”

 

“My predecessor informed me early on in our acquaintance to not listen to much of what you say, I think he's wrong though,”

 

“Oh?” He doubts Nine is going to suddenly start singing his praises, they’ve both been at each other’s throats since day one, even if it didn’t appear it. He guesses they could just pass as partners exchanging some snarky banter but who really gave a shit about each other deep down, _fat fucking chance_.

 

“I think I shouldn’t listen to anything you say,” _motherfucker_

 

“Well hopefully he's not much more than scrap metal now,” Gavin nearly regretted saying it, even if it was under his breath he knows he can still hear him. Nines stiffened, the light from his LED visible against the dark of the evening a flash of red before quickly flipping back to a serene blue.

 

“Here,” Nines points at another clear bullet hole in the wall.

 

“It’s Detroit, how are you so sure it’s from the same gun?” Nines gives him a blank look. Right, superduper computer. He and Connor have all that shit in their databases, Nines has identified what caliber has made bullet holes before. “Okay so he misses, twice, thought you said an android did this, don’t you guys have like perfect aim?”

 

“Not if it was having malfunctions,” He jerked his head back closer to the opening of the alley, “Witnesses said the suspect was twitching, they thought it was a red ice user,” it starts to lightly sprinkle, Gavin glances up, won’t be long before it’s pouring and there will go a lot of evidence.

 

“So it drags a woman into an alley when it could have made her move with a gun, it shoots, misses a second time, _badly_ , because it’s bugged or something, and shoots a perfect shot into her heart and then sticks around the crime scene for almost an hour?” Gavin runs a hand through his hair “That shit’s weird, even for you guys, we get any ID from the witness?”

 

Nines shakes his head, “He said it was too dark, said it disappeared when he got too close-”

 

He’s interrupted by a loud banging coming from the dumpster behind them, they race over, Gavin has his gun out in a second, pointed down by his side, ready to use it. The banging is enough to rattle the dumpster, whatever is in there is big. Nines goes to open it when Gavin stops him. “The fuck are you doing?”

 

“Opening it,” _obviously_

 

“What if-” the banging stops. Gavin’s gut sinks at the absence of sound. Nines opens the dumpster, ignoring his partners protests and peers in.

 

“Well?”

 

He turns his head back to look at Gavin “It self destructed,” Gavin holsters his weapon and goes to join him to look in “Aw, what the fuck,” Its forehead is split open, showing off the white plastic underneath the synthetic skin, its leaning to the side face on display, covered in fresh blue blood.

 

“AP700,” Nines states

 

“That things been here the whole time? Why did it start bashing it’s face in now?”

 

“It most likely heard us, it's stress level probably raised to dangerous levels,”

 

Gavin stepped back, waving over Tina “Well they can take care of the rest, I think we’ve figured out what happened here,”

 

“Detective-”

 

“You have examined the crime scene thoroughly right?” a nod, “Then we’re done here, it’s time to head out,”

 

They exit the alley, the reporters seeming to catch that they weren’t going to get any new information have already left, leaving a clean getaway to the car. The rain is coming down harder now and Gavin would like nothing more to not get drenched.

 

“You need a ride back to the station?” Nine looked like he was ready to walk back in the rain, and he did not looked moved by Gavin’s oh-so kind offer, “Come on, we’ve got to write the reports anyways,” He starts heading to his car without looking back, he gets it and waits a few seconds before hearing the passenger door open, Nine settles himself, looking a bit ridged in his seat, as always.

 

“What happened to your clothes?” The glare he sends him has him shivering. “Yup, okay shutting up,” He wonders how Connor can stand having him follow him around like some ugly puppy.

 

At this point Gavin’s just looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.

 


	4. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently listening to Ed Sheeran while writing is amazing.
> 
> Thank you guys for all your comments and kudos and bookmarks, i love every one of them!
> 
> Enjoy, i spent way to long stuck on this one.

**FEB 5th, 2039**

PM **7:02:** 30

 

The soft snuffles of the large saint bernard blew drool and dust particles into the air. His big head resting on its paws, stretched out on the couch like a second skin. The pounding of the rain on the rooftop not a disturbance to his sleep. The tv was playing lowly in the living room, giving the house the vibe that people are home. There’s a moment where the low snores stop and the dog’s ears twitch, then without further hesitation it bolted to the door, making it just in time as the knob jiggled before being pushed open.

 

“No! Down Sumo! No,”  Hank puts out his foot to separate Connor and the bear of an animal.

 

A flash of yellow. “He missed us…” the android shuffles into the house, hair wet from the rain clinging to his face. He leans down to give Sumo a few pats on the head, the dog’s tail whipping against the leg of the coffee table.

 

“He missed you kid, had that dog nearly eight years and who does he choose as his favorite, not me,” he grumbled, shutting the door behind him. He directed Connor to the couch and made his way to the kitchen. The several days Connor hadn’t been around really showed, dishes piling up the sink, pizza boxes stacked on the counter. Connor was no house unit but he was always cleaning up when Hank wasn’t looking. Hank hadn't even turned on the water for the sink before he heard the soft footfalls of Connor making his way to the counters.

 

“Hey hey hey,” he snatched the boxes from Connor’s hands and put them back, giving him a push back to the living room. “Sit down and don’t touch anything,”

 

Connor looked up from his position back on the couch, where Sumo happily joins him “But the mess-”

 

“You don’t have to help me with everything kid, and after the day you had,” he gave the android a pat on the shoulder “You need some rest,”

 

“I do not rest, Hank,”

 

Hank huffed, picking up where he left off with the plates and dishwater “No need to lie, I can’t count how many times I’ve seen you blanked out at ass o’clock in the morning, or nearly tripped over your guard dog,” Connor turns his head at the mention of Nines, nearly enough to prevent Hank from seeing his smile.

 

“Many people have said similar things about Nines, mostly negative,”

 

“Don’t blame them, he creeps me out the way he watches you,”

 

“He watches me?” Connor sits straighter to look at Hank from across the house.

 

“Well apparently when your not looking, if you didn’t know,”

 

“I've been watching him to,” the android admits with no shame, Hank quickly abandons the train of thought that Connor had been doing it for ‘normal’ reasons.

 

“Jesus Christ I'm too sober for this,” He ignores the disapproving look Connor throws at him, making no move to abandon cleaning.

 

“It was agreed that I would vouch for him at the ARA meeting, I've been compiling data on him to get a better understanding of his character, at Markus’ request,”

 

“And what's some of the things you've learned? By, uh… watching him,”

 

“He was designed to be better than me, he's stronger, more resilient. He seems to have a handle on Detective Reeds outbursts.” Hank snorts at that one “He's not a prototype so we do not share all of the same features, he does not seem to have the process that bettering relations will help with investigations but Sumo likes him,” the dog lifts his head at his name, settling back down when Connor smooths over his fur in response. He settles deeper into the couch, arms wrapping around the dog.

 

“Strong, scares Gavin, prefers dogs over people,  _ what a catch _ ,”

 

He doesn’t get a response. Hank frowns looking at his hands covered in soap suds. He hadn't been really looking forward to what he had planned to say to Connor.

 

“Connor…” he says “I know I don't talk about …these things very well but….”

 

_ You scared me _

 

_ I was worried _

 

_ I can't go through that again _

 

_ Don't leave _

 

His throat catches on the words “Never mind,” he whispers to himself “So turn off or whatever for a few hours, that tech at the clinic said you needed a reboot anyways to sync up with your new ‘heart’ right?” He nods to himself not waiting for an answer “Right, I don’t need you falling over from a malfunction or whatever while I’m trying to relax, mister tall dark and emotionless would skin me… alive,”

 

He lets out a sigh at the sight of Connor slumped over on the couch, LED a calm pulsing yellow, Sumo resting comfortably on top of him. He wishes he could hate the kid, nearly having a heart attack after flipping on the news that afternoon. With his luck he was sure Connor had died, another thing he'd have to curse life for. It was only after making nearly half a dozen calls did he find out that Connor had been carted off to a Cyberlife clinic and he dropped everything to go meet him, probably breaking several traffic laws on the way. He wouldn't be surprised if Connor lands him in a grave.

 

He spends the next few minutes silently cleaning up, hesitant to make too much noise, unsure if the android would even wake up if there was a racket, he made the effort anyways.

 

By the time he's done he's ready to go to bed. The events of the day wearing him down Hank heads to his bedroom. He already has the door open when he looks across the hallway, at the empty bedroom.  _ Cole's room _ . It hadn't been touched for nearly three years now, and he didn't expect it to be touched anytime soon. The quiet boofs of Sumo get Hank to watch the soft pulse of yellow illuminating the other room without the light of the tv he had shut off.

 

Hank slowly shuts his bedroom door, “I'm gonna need a beer first,”

  
  
  


PM  **7:28:** 04

 

Nines doesn't bother knocking before opening the door to the Lieutenant’s home. He does not regret that his apprupt entrance is accompanied by a crash in the kitchen and a loud curse.

 

“Evening Lieutenant,” he says stepping around boxes that were not there the last time he was here, he gave them a curious glance. He could see clothes poking out of one and a couple that were open filled to the brim with plastic toys.

 

**_The Lieutenant was packing things away?_ **

 

“Fuck off terminator, I don't have time for you right now,” Nines hears the old cop mumbling to himself. He makes his way to him before abruptly stopping in front of the television, his eyes snapping to the couch. Connor’s eyes were closed, hands fisted loosely in the fur of the hulking Sumo who laid atop him. He looks at the spot his chest is, nearly sure if Sumo wasn't in the way he'd see a gaping hole of thirium leaking everywhere. The dim yellow light seemed to placate him however.

 

“Thought you would've been back earlier, I didn't see you at the clinic,”

 

“There was a call, a murder, I was nearby,”

 

“You didn't have to go, you still had time,”  _ time to see Connor _ Hank doesn't voice the words, not deep enough in his drink to have that argument.

 

“I would have preferred not to stay around, working was a much more productive use of my time,”

 

“Yeah, I don't like having my hand up my ass either,” Hank tips his head in mock agreement.

 

“Have you been drinking again Lieutenant?”

 

“Nothing gets past you huh?” Hank suspects Nines’ rocky wording is from Connors attempts to make him more pleasant, he hates that it's working. He doubts Nines will ever become as much as a brown noser Connor used to be. He takes in the messily packed boxes before standing from the table, kicking a glass he has dropped closer to the trash. “Well come on, I'm gonna need an extra set of hands for this,”

 

Nines follows the Lieutenant down the hallway, the man might have been an annoyance but he was never cruel to Nines and he practically doted on his predecessor in comparison. If Hank needed help, Nines would give it.

 

Nines is silent as he follows him into an off room, a room he had never known to open, he was never curious, it wasn't necessary to dig into the Lieutenant’s past to know who the room belonged to, the toys half hidden in the living room was proof of that. Hank must take his silence as hesitation, the aging man gestures halfheartedly for Nines to enter. He observes the room, scanning the dusty bed, the dresser with clean marks where knick knacks used to be, the walls covered in colorful scribbles and childish drawings.

 

“I uh… I put most of the things up,” Hank’s voice is tired from where he lurks in the doorway, eyes glued to the floor. “I just need to put those boxes up, the garage I was thinking, and … clean I guess,”

 

The android doesn't move, still taking in two stick figures and what looks to be an oversized cat.  _ Sumo. _

 

“I thought about putting something out, to make it homey… but I don't think you androids care about that kind of stuff do you?”

 

Nines turns around to look at the Lieutenant, he doesn't know what this means, he doesn't how to proceed. “I…” he takes a breath even though he doesn't need to “Lieutenant-”

 

“Connor told me what happened,” he says finally stepping out of the doorway “Told me about how you saved him,”  _ There was a lot of fancy tech mumbo jumbo but I got the picture.  _ “That kid is always running into danger, I’m not always there to stop him from falling off buildings or getting ran over,”  _ Or getting shot  _ Nines tenses when he places a hand on his shoulder to look him dead in the eye “You were there Nines, call me Hank,”

 

Nines nods minutely, relaxing his posture seems to satisfy Hank, he drops his hand going to head back out the room. “Are you going to talk to him?” Hank throws back a smirk.

 

“Are you?”

 

Nines decides not to answer.

 

Hank chuckles, waving him over “Come on, the sooner these things are up the sooner you and bullseye can properly move in,” He picks up the box of clothes and marches to the garage, Nines copying him on his heels.

 

“I don't think I understand the situation properly,”

 

“Jesus I think you might be worse than Connor,” Hank says “Look I'm giving you guys the room, I'm sick of finding you two dead eyed in the corner every time I have to take a piss in the middle of the night,” he pauses “And I'm starting to get the feeling you and Connor are a package deal,”

 

“Detective Reed says you and Connor are a ‘package deal’,” Hank grimaces at the sound of Reed's voice leaving Nines mouth.

 

“Wouldn't that make you and Gavin one too?” Nines face twists almost invisibly at the idea.

 

“I think on a good day Detective Reed and I have a less than stellar working relationship,”

 

“Wasn't talking about a working relationship,”

 

“What kind were you suggesting then?” If it wasn't for the head tilt Hank would have sworn he was fucking with him. Hank and Nines stack the boxes in a far corner, next to an unused tool desk.

 

“Are all androids this naive? You two act like your five sometimes,” Eight if he's being generous, he's not.

 

_ Know where you can stick your instructions? _

 

_ No, where? _

 

“I've been online for a little over three months Lieutenant.... Hank,” he corrects himself.

 

The Lieutenant gives him an unimpressed look, already used to Nines way of unintentional sarcasm. Hank shuts the door and after a moment of consideration smiles tightly at Nines, swiping up the tv remote from the table.

 

“Ya like Harrison Ford?”

 

\------

 

**_System reboot complete_ **

 

**_Running diagnostic scan_ **

 

**_Thirium pump regulator: System sync complete_ **

 

**_Audio processors: Online_ **

 

**_Motor systems: Online_ **

 

**_Optical processors: Online_ **

 

**_Audio detected_ **

 

_ PM  _ **_11:15:_ ** _ 53 _

 

The first thing Connor can hear is music. The second thing he hears is laughter, he identifies it as only Hank.

 

“Come on you don’t see the similarities?”

 

Connor opens his eyes to the view of Hank lounging in his armchair popcorn in a bowl on his lap and Nines perched on the arm of the end of the couch staring at the television thats displaying rolling credits of a film that had just ended. Connor recognizes it as Blade Runner, a movie Hank has made him watch nearly four times now, but if it made Hank happy he doesn’t mind.

 

Nines dismisses Hank with a shake of his head. “He’s not a human who hunted down androids, I see your point but the parallels end quickly,”

 

“He is totally a machine! Didn’t you see the same movie as me?”

 

“Yes,” Hank huffs at the response.

 

“I guess it’s all up for debate, agree to disagree,”

 

“Nines?” Hank nearly spills his popcorn at the sound of Connor’s voice, the movie already forgotten. The android sits up slowly, a blanket he didn’t remember using sliding down to the floor. “What are you two doing?”

 

“You scared the shit out of me kid, you know that?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Connor apologizes “I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

 

“No you dumbass,” Hank cuts him off “I tried to tell you earlier but you already uh... turned off or whatever,” Nines has already removed himself from the couch, gliding around to hover behind Connor. “I saw the news and I was sure you were gone, and when I went to find you at the clinic, I just…” Hank sighs, the sound is a haunted one “You need to be more careful, there ain’t going to be no more uploads to a new body anymore,” Connor twitches at the double negative but says nothing.

 

“We were watching Harrison Ford movies, Indiana Jones and Blade Runner were as far as we got,” Nines answers Connor from before, inadvertently moving the topic away to where Hank could get his bearings.

 

Hank was making Nines watch old movies with him, something he did with Connor to get him the ‘Full Human Experience’. Did Hank approve of Nines? “That’s…”  _ Unexpected, strange, surprising  _ “Nice,” Connor settles on “I’m glad you two are bonding,”

 

Hank glares at him “Hrm, don’t ruin it Connor,” Nines gave the Lieutenant a look which he pointedly ignored. “Whelp, might as well get this out of the way, on your feet,”

 

Connor freezes at the command, thoughts whirling a mile a minute. This is it, he is surprised it took this long. He’d been standing around in Hank’s house ever since the android demonstration, Hank like most of the members of the DPD did not join in the temporary evacuation. Connor had followed him home after leaving the Jericho survivors and the newly liberated androids, he had ended up at Hank’s door without quite meaning to. The old man had just sighed and let him in.

 

He had wondered when Hank was going to get sick of him.

 

Connor stood slowly, LED flashing red before coming back to yellow. He didn’t want to leave, he realized. He wanted to  _ stay _ . He wanted to take Sumo to the park, work at the DPD with Hank and Reed and Nines.  _ Nines… _ Connor felt his fists clench, was that what this was about? Had all of Detective Reed’s rants held truth to them? Was Hank replacing him with Nines, a superior model in nearly every way?

 

_ Stronger _

_ Faster _

_ More resilient _

 

Connor unclenched his hands, reaching up to adjust his now rumpled from sleep jacket, Hank’s jacket actually, his was covered in thirium and currently in some garbage bin Hank had tossed it in. He had taken about three strides toward the door, passing an inquisitive Nines when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Where the fuck are you going? Surprise is this way,” Hank starts tugging him deeper into the house, further and further from the door. Connor’s confusion only grows with each step, he can hear Nines following them, footfalls near silent on the floor. When they stop in front of the door to the second bedroom Connor stiffens, he knows what's in there, he had gone in once when Hank was gone, to clean. He can’t get the images of a childs drawings on the walls and dusty hardly used toys out of his mind, the memories of Hank’s son. Cole was not something he and Hank had talked about since that day in the Cyberlife tower, when he held a gun to Connor’s head, daring him to get an answer about Hank wrong. Connor did not want to go in there, scared of what lay inside, the uncertainty of why Hank was taking him here made him want to run in the opposite direction, but when Hank pushes open the door the fear drained out of him replaced once again by bewilderment.

 

The human enters, spinning around to face Connor and Nines in the doorway and tossing his arms out, hands shaking sporadically.  _ Jazz hands _ Connor absently notes.

 

“Welcome home Connor,”

 

The room is bare, toys and trinkets are nowhere in sight, the closet is opened and empty a few coathangers idly sit. Connor walks over to the bed, the dinosaur blankets he remembered being there are gone, just a bare mattress and some pillows.

 

“I know it’s kind of empty but I figured we could go shopping or something tomorrow since you don’t have to come back to the station til Monday,” Hank grunts out from his place by a nightstand.

 

“...Shopping,” Connor whispers, hand going up to clutch at Hank’s jacket, eyes roaming over the room in wonder.

 

“Yeah I figured you’d stop stealing my clothes if we bought you some, fill up your closet, ya know, assimilate with society, ha,”

 

“My closet,”

 

“Well yours and Nines I guess but I don’t think he really wants to wear new things yet,”

 

Connor lets out a quiet laugh, he can sense Nines is right behind him, always observing. When he looks up to say something, he only lets out a strange noise. Something heavy falling into his chest cavity. Connor lets go of the jacket to bring his hands to his face, startled that his hands are wet, something drips into his mouth and immediately his own serial number appears in his CPU. He is startled at the realization he is crying. He lets out another small, queer sound and suddenly he’s being smothered by Hank who is shushing him. Connor’s not paying attention to the words he’s saying put he nods nonetheless.

 

_ It’s okay son _

_ It’s alright _

_ I’ve got you _

 

Connor can feel Hank make a gesture with one of his arms and there's a few still seconds before Connor feels two arms wrap around his middle from behind him, a chin coming to rest on top on his head, the arms cocooning around him is stiff but with the comforting reassurances and the heavy presence pressed against his back Connor has never been so content.

 

It only makes the tears fall faster.


	5. Up down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping montage?
> 
> PS: It's not just a shopping montage

**FEB 6th, 2039**

AM **12:06:** 22

 

“Fuck, Connor it’s to early for this shit,” Hank says, smoothing out his collar as said android is pacing back and forth through the house, grabbing Hank’s keys and shoes and whatnot, clearly excited. “What happened to you being all shy last night about this?”

 

“I’ve never been shopping before!” Connor exclaims while shoving Hank’s coat into his hands, Nines stands by the door, expression blank as he waits for them to finish “I understand that in humans it’s a bonding experience,”

 

“Yeah, maybe to teenage girls, where are you getting this research? Early two thousands chick flicks?” Connor hums absently neither confirming or denying his suspicions. “Dammit Connor,” but he can’t help the grin that crawls on his face, it’s nice to see Connor so happy, kid deserves it these days. Sumo is awake and just as rowdy, probably feeding off of Connor’s energy, the saint bernard is shoving his head into Nines hand, hoping for the promise of a walk. Hank barely keeps himself from laughing when the android calmly tells the dog he has to stay and that he and Connor can walk him when they get back. That might be why it’s so surprising when Sumo merely whines and lumbers over to collapse on his bed in the corner. Well shit, a real life dog whisperer.

 

As soon as Hank slips on his jacket Nines opens the front door, blowing in the freezing afternoon air. Connor walks out the door like any sane person but it still comes across as a sprint with all that enthusiasm he seems to have.

 

“Hurry up Lieutenant!”

 

He’s got a feeling he’s going to regret this.

 

It certainly doesn’t help that on their way they get cut off by some self driving car and Hank has to slam on his brakes to avoid a collision, or that when they arrive it takes nearly ten whole minutes and circling the mall twice to find a parking spot, by the end of it Hank forgets why he didn’t stay home and finally get around to watching his recording of the super bowl. They make their way through the center, decently into it before Hank notices Connor being quiet.

 

“Something wrong?” He tries not to sound to concerned but shit he’s already given him a room in his house so what the fuck is there to lose by asking after the kid’s wellbeing?

 

“There’s…” Connor looks around hesitantly, eyes scanning passing shoppers swarming the center “There’s a lot of people here,” he shuffles closer to Nines to move out of the way of a woman who is muttering angrily into her cellphone.

 

“It’s a mall,” Hank offers for an explanation. At Nines unimpressed look he adds “And it’s the weekend, everybody’s shopping,” he notices Connor’s awkward behavior “Not much for crowds huh?”

 

“It’s loud,” Connor says instead of agreeing. Hank sighs, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come to the mall, they could have ordered some clothes online but Connor seemed excited about the idea of trying new things, human things. He decides to head into the nearest store, the display windows are devoid of androids modeling clothes behind glass, instead old plastic mannequins stand stiffly, donning decent enough looking suits to earn Hank’s approval.

 

They spend the next half hour watching Connor try on as many suits as he can carry, which for an android is a horrible amount. Nines wanders off at some point when the Lieutenant isn't paying attention. Hank lets Connor pick them at first till it became clear the android had no idea what actually counted as fashionable. When he says as much Connor effortlessly tosses back a comment about Hank’s eccentric shirt collection.

 

“Savage,” the man whispers to himself, already reaching for another garment in the pile to toss at Connor. He catches it, making no move to go and try it on.

 

“Hank?” he calls at the man who pulls out his cellphone to busy himself.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t think I can buy any of these,”

 

Hank’s head snaps up in surprise “What, why not?” He knew Connor wasn’t being paid much yet, honestly not a livable wage by human standards but he knew he had money.

 

“They aren't really practical for our line of work, I can’t run or even move easily in this,” they were nice suits but Connor preferred to be able to chase after criminals without tearing his clothes, it would be unprofessional.

 

“Then what the fuck have we been doing this whole time?”

 

Connor fingers at his lapels, sadly admiring the suit. “I thought it was fun, I feel like I’m Vivian Ward,”

 

“Connor, you’re banned from the tv,”

 

“Whatever you say Lieutenant,” Hank glares at him because he knows he’s doing that on purpose.

 

Nines comes back from his own little adventure, draped over one of his arms is a single familiar looking jacket, Hank realizes the thing is exactly the same as the one that was covered in blue blood that he tossed in the trash at the clinic. He scoffs for the unoriginality but Connor sees it and immediately loses interest in all the other clothes. “I thought you might want to replace this,” the RK900 says holding it out to the smaller android who takes it with a smile.

 

“Thank you Nines,” without even trying it on he turns to Hank “I would like to purchase this one,” Hank sputters in offense, all that work and Nines just plucks something out? Connor quickly goes to change out of the suit he was wearing. The younger android suggests he go pick out a tie when he comes back and Connor disappears to apparently do just that.

 

“Nice job _Richard Gere_ ,” the cop claps Nines on the back, laughing when his face twists in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand that reference,”

 

“Of course you don’t,” Hank tosses the discarded items on the return rack with a small amount of disappointment. They start to head in the direction Connor left, Hank joking that they better catch him before he buys a tie with dogs on it or worse, something _without_ dogs on it. They find the tie section, no dog ties unfortunately, but Connor is nowhere in sight. Hank doesn’t even have time to worry because they can already see Connor making his way toward them, items bagged. Lord help him if he’s making his own purchases. Hank suggests they buy some casual clothes so they leave the store.

 

After awhile Hank’s stomach is becoming an audible noise so they head to the food court, Nines and Connor wait at a table for Hank to come back with his food. Connor at this point is carrying three bags of shirts and pants from various stores and Nines himself has a single bag with a new black turtleneck and some button ups, Hank was unsurprised Nines had only picked out things he has already worn. Connor wrings the paper handles of the bags absently, he looks at Nines who is silently scanning the rest of the cafeteria and in a desperate attempt at comradery, opts for small talk. He quickly searches for popular conversation starters, weather seems to be a common one.

 

“There’s a chance for more snow tonight,”

 

Nines doesn’t bother to look at Connor, staring at a small screaming child by the Hot Dog on a Stick “The forecast predicts light snowfall,” Connor frowns, not satisfied.

 

“Hank won’t be to happy, he slipped on the sleet last night and cursed the sky,”

 

“Humans are strange,”

 

Connor resists the urge to huff, he and Nines don’t interact that much even though they live in the same house and even share the same workplace. It is statistically unlikely that they wouldn’t converse regularly. Connor likes to find out things about other people, talking to humans always has the opportunity to learn new information. He’s not used to talking with other androids, especially Nines, how do you learn about someone who didn’t exist four months ago? Maybe it would be easier to talk about things Nines’ is familiar with?

 

“He told me you came home late from a homicide?”

 

“I apologize that I didn’t stay, it’s been implied I should have waiting until you were released before returning to work at the DPD,”

 

“That seems reasonable, to humans that is, I didn’t mind,” He was too busy getting lectured by Hank to think about the younger android’s absence at the time, he wasn’t worried when he couldn’t find Nines in the sea of tech workers while they worked on him, he didn’t think that Nines might have not made it out of the meeting room, not at all. Connor quickly tries to think of anything else.

 

“The murder was one of the more odd ones I’ve seen so far,”

 

“Stranger than the one with the goat?” Connor smiles at the offended look that crosses Nines’ face.

 

“No, not stranger than the one with the goat,” He leans forward in his chair, and Connor leans in as well, interested in what Nines has to say. “It was almost too easy, an android had killed a woman in the alley of a publicly populated shopping center, it stuck around until someone discovered it and that was only to hide right next to the crime,” Nines’ mouth barely moved and Connor knew he was doing it because protocol dictates not to let the unauthorized aware of case details, he doubted anyone here was trying to read their lips it was paranoid, besides with them hunched over and faces close it almost looked like- Connor instinctively puts a couple inches between them “it seemed to be damaged but we wouldn’t be able to know because it destroyed itself before we even found it,”

 

“That is odd,” Connor agrees, rather distracted.

 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now, She’s dead, it’s dead, as Detective Reed says ‘Case closed’,”

 

“Detective Reed has been wrong before,”

 

Nines smirks, eyes glittering “I’m aware,”

 

“Thank you again for finding the jacket for me,” He avoids Nines eyes, suddenly finding the table incredibly interesting “I really appreciate it,”

 

“It’s…” the android hesitates, smirk gone, his eyes flickering away from Connor “It was nothing,” Which was true, he found a jacket that was exactly the same as his old one but it was more than that to Connor, Nines had saved him when he couldn’t do it himself. For a machine meant to hurt and kill it seemed illogical he would go out of his way to help Connor, but Connor thinks back to when they had played with Sumo in the park, where Nines had looked anything but emotionless if not still severe. He could see that same glint of awareness when Connor’s blood had splattered over most of his clothes and part of his face when he could focus on hardly anything else besides the errors in his mind and hole in his chest, he could feel it when Nines held the injury shut, fingers stained and desperate to hold the blue in.

 

“Yes,” The lie is quiet amongst the collective noise of the room “I suppose it was nothing,” Nines stares, expression as impassive as ever before his sharp features soften a touch.

 

“You haven’t shown me your tie you picked out,” Connor is caught off guard, unused to Nines trying to start conversations but he’s secretly glad at the attempt. He follows Nines’ gaze which are on his hands, he hadn’t noticed he was still fiddling with the handles. He smiles, slightly embarrassed when he pulls out the garment though he is unsure why.

 

The tie is rather dull, not made from any expensive fabrics or given elegant designs though it still cost a decent amount. Connor knows as soon as he had walked into the section that he was getting this one even if it didn’t seem special, he supposes he’s rather attached to the color grey.

 

One of their chairs at the table is loudly pulled back as Hank comes back with his food to plop down and happily have lunch. Connor can’t help himself from scanning his meal and has to restrain himself from trying to convince the man not to eat it. Hank had been doing better of curbing his unhealthy eating habits so the android supposes it’s fine if he gets the ‘Cheat Day’ he wants every once in awhile, even if those are becoming slightly more frequent. Hank pauses at the face Connor is trying not to make and the image of Nines awkwardly adjusting himself in the bolted metal cafeteria chair.

“Did I miss something?”

 

After the Lieutenant finishes his food they decide that they are done for the day, Hank decides he is done that is, tired from walking around, so they head outside to get back to the car, as soon as the door opens they can hear the angry shouts up head on their left.

 

“We recycle plastic, not pay it _our_ wages, give it _our_ homes, _our_ jobs!”  There’s a small crowd that stands around a slightly worn but furious looking man who is perched on a box like it’s a stage. The people are murmuring to themselves, he must have not been out there too long, but there are a few others who are clearly with him, holding signs of common anti-android slogans.

 

_'They bleed a different color'_

_'They aren’t REAL'_

_'MAN MADE MACHINE'_

 

Hank quickly steers them to the right around the protestors not willing to have them catch any attention with their still installed LEDs that they had never bothered removing, for some reason.

 

Connor tries to block out the ranting of the man, who is only getting the crowd more worked up instead focusing on a store as they pass it with their windows mostly blacked out, there’s white paint on the window with three X’s, a sign barring anyone under eighteen from entering, and behind the curtains he can see the glow of pink light. He starts to make his way toward it, curiosity peaked, before his hand can close around the handle of the door he feels someone yank back on the collar of his jacket. He briefly drops his bags, just managing to grab the from the floor when the hand yanks again.

 

“Connor! Get the fuck away from there!” Hank exclaims while dragging the android away from the building with force. “Don’t know why you want to go in there,” Connor can easily break out of his grip but decides not to, instead glancing at the store sign one last time.

 

“24 Hour Adult?” Ah, a popular sex store in the mall apparently, according to the reviews Connor is currently reading. “Apologies Hank, I did not mean to trouble you,” Hank grumbles under his breath, clearly embarrassed but not willing to let the android aware of it.

 

“Not gonna shame you Connor, just do it in your own downtime,” Connor’s cheeks take on a blue tint and it takes Hank a moment to realize that he’s blushing. “Alright let’s get a move on, I don’t want to loiter here much longer,”

 

They finally get to the car and have the engine started when Connor lets out a noise of surprise. “Oh,” the android says after peaking into his bags “I seemed to have misplaced my tie,” after thinking for a moment he realizes it fell when he dropped his bags earlier. “I’m going back to get it,”

 

Hank groans “My legs are killing me Connor,”

 

“That’s alright, I’ll be fine on my own,” he assures Hank before he leaves the car, resting his bags on the floorboard.

 

“If he isn’t back in five minutes go after him,” he hears Hank says to Nines jokingly.

 

The shopping center is much less crowded that when they had first arrived but that doesn’t stop Connor from bumping into people who’d much rather walk through something than around. He finds the tie easily enough, laying innocently outside the adult store looking no worse for wear. Connor hurriedly decides to head back, knowing that Sumo would be wanting his walk soon.

 

“Hey!” Connor doesn’t think much of the exclamation before a hand closes around his shoulder spinning him around to the face of the apparent ringleader. He’s looking straight at Connor, eye blazing, and Connor can feel the pressure the man puts on his shoulder, grip not willing to just let him go.

 

“Look what we have here,” the man, Andrew Kelver, the quick scan Connor does informs him. Previous criminal record including a few parking tickets, disturbance of the peace, and destruction to private property. _Androids_ his mind supplies, they were only considered intelligent life very recently but humans were still only charged for damaging them a fine. Connor weighs the chances of minimal confrontation and decides to not resist when the man pulls him to the center of the crowd.

 

“We’ve got one of these fucking machines right here!” his hand hasn’t left Connor, holding him in place. Connor looks at the group, most have curious expressions but he can see the anger in others, his best hope is to placate the man, as he seems to be in control of most of the crowd.

 

“I did not mean to distur-”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” The man snaps, jerking at his jacket making Connor wobble before quickly finding balance “This isn’t one of your goddamn peace talks, we are the voice of the people and you can’t silence us,” He hisses.

 

“Mr. Kelver-”

 

The man’s eye widen in surprise before narrowing in a dark fury “How the fuck do you know my name?” when Connor doesn’t answer he brings his other hand to grasp Conners other shoulder, shaking him “Answer me you plastic prick!”

 

“Hey, I’ve seen him before,” a voice shouts before the android can answer “He was on the news!”

 

“The news?!” a new voice shouts, a womans “It was that android that let all those things out of the fucking tower!” The crowd becomes much louder and Connor can see the chances of the situation ending peacefully suddenly plummet.

 

“I-” the man shakes him again cutting Connor off.

  
“What? What the hell do you think you deserve to say to us? We’re all losing our jobs here! Supporting our families is becoming impossible!”

 

Connor watches the chances drop below ten percent “Please,” he whispers overwhelmed at the shouting echoing in his head

 

“Plastic shit!”

 

“Fucking machine!” the crowd moves in closer, closing in.

 

“Please stop,” he begs, Kelver’s face twists at the words and he shoves the android with enough force to surprise him and send him to the ground, he drops the tie he had been clutching when he hits the floor. He tries to scramble to his feet but a leg shoots out and knocks him to his back. He doesn’t feel pain but the sensation of his thirium pump stuttering hurts all the same. “S-stop,” he gasps, he can’t see anything over the looming presence of the men and women over him and Connor can’t stop himself from feeling helpless, he can’t fight these people. His existence to them is slander, an insult, and he can’t help but feel guilty. “Please!” he curls into himself, trying to be smaller than his tall stature.

 

“I love it when they beg,” Kelver says, reaching out to grab the android.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” someone screams and the shadows filling Connor’s vision part, light shining on Connor’s face, he squints, eyes focusing on the single figure standing in front of the sun that illuminates him.

 

It’s _Nines_. Connor lets out a breath he didn’t know he could hold, almost relaxing at the sight of the younger android. The android who is currently holding a gun to Kelver’s face, his own a sharp and dangerous expression. Connor shoots up in alarm, fears forgotten and replaced by the consequences Nines’ could face for his actions.

 

“Nines!” He quickly puts himself between Nines and Kelver, the former instantly dropping his weapon.

 

“Connor, get behind me,” Nines’ face is cold and calculating, eyes never leaving Kelver’s. Connor doesn’t move from where he is, he brings his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

“Nines, it’s okay, I’m ok-”

 

Nines bares his teeth “ _Connor_ ,” he watches as his predecessor's hands start to shake and slowly make his way toward him. He watches as Connor lurches forward, falling on the concrete with a thud. Nines doesn’t hesitate to bring up his gun again, pointing it at Kelver who wears an almost smug smile,

 

“ _I could kill you_ ,”

 

The crowd is deathly silent, the android’s words sounding much to close to a promise, and filled with a still rage. Most scatter quickly, unwilling to be involved in whatever is about to unfold. Connor can only look on in awe, he’s never heard such emotion in the other android before, even if it was a negative one. He can’t bring himself to try and stop him a second time.

 

“Hey! Hey! HEY!” a hand shoves down the gun suddenly and Nines’ snaps to attention but it’s only Hank, Hank who looks winded… and furious.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Hank is already in Kelver’s face, shoving a finger into the man’s chest. “Harassing someone for no fucking reason huh?” Hank is running his eyes over the man’s face, most likely trying to commit it to memory despite the fact that he knows Nines and Connor probably already have him identified, he doesn’t want to forget him.

 

“What are _you_ doing?” Kelver presses forward, Hank’s finger digging into his torso “Protecting these pieces of plastic?” Nines already murderous glare intensifies.

 

“That _piece of plastic_ has more human in him than any of you pieces of _shit_ put together,” Hank snarls. “What’s your name, let me see some ID,”

 

“Who do you think you are the police?” Kelver scoffs in Hank’s face.

 

“Yeah asshole, a Lieutenant in fact and if your not going to get me your ID I can fine you for more than just disturbance of peace,”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Hank smiles meanly “I was hoping you’d say that, Connor?”

 

“His name is Andrew Kelver,” the android doesn’t look up from his spot behind Nines. “Thank you,” He turns back to the red faced Kelver who is shaking from anger “Now get the fuck out of my sight,” he says in the most polite voice he can muster. The man looks like he’s going to say something but just shuts his mouth with an audible click and storms off, his followers running after him.

 

Hank whirls around to face Connor “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay,” Connor whispers but his attention is on Nines, who is still staring at the retreating humans, face settling once again into a neutral mask “I’m okay,”

 

“I’ll call Chris to send that asshole a ticket before the day’s over, god it pisses me off we can’t arrest those pricks yet, thought you guys were supposed to make that shit officially illegal yesterday?”

 

Connor shakes his head “We haven’t gotten word when the meetings will continue yet,” Hank lets out a sigh, throwing an arm around Connor’s shoulder, his presence is a welcome one “Let’s get out of here,”

 

Connor doesn’t get the chance to agree when a hand reaches out in front of him, Connor doesn’t suppress his flinch, it’s just Nines though. He takes the object from his hand, the small piece of fabric bunched in his palm. He smiles at his successor, and tries not to think about how the tie matches his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The super bowl takes place on Feb 3rd, something I had to google, a complete coincidence that it takes place so close to the timeline but I’m sure Hank likes football, just not as much as basketball.
> 
> Connor and Hank both reference the movie Pretty Woman, a modern cinderella/my fair lady romcom about a prostitute. I have a thing for Connor watching movies Hank disapproves of.
> 
> I know some people like to headcanon RK900 with blue eyes but we’re sticking with canon, here they are grey.
> 
> Next chapter: Featuring a guest star! And their name is Getting the fucking Plot moving. Good luck man, there ain’t gonna be heaps of fluff much longer.
> 
> My tumblr is connor-the-disaster-gay btw if anyone wanted to ask me anything or just to chat lol (Don't let them know you're lonely)


	6. Light on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hella stalled on this one, wasn't to happy with it for awhile but I got the motivation to finish cause BRYAN AND AMELIA WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODAY YAAAAY!
> 
> If any of ya'll watched the stream from today with the art, the (My)triceratops song was featured lol.

**FEB 7th, 2039**

AM **6:23:** 09

 

The door to the station hadn’t even had the chance to close before Allison had sprung up out of her chair and screamed “Surprise!”, throwing her hands out and looking very proud of herself.

 

Connor blinks in confusion when there is several audible groans coming from the bullpen and a few mutterings “Allison you were supposed to wait for him to come back here first!” a voice shouts slightly agitated. Allison deflates, sending Connor an apologetic smile.

 

“Oops?”

 

Connor frowns “I don’t understand, who are you waiting for?” Allison pursed her lips looking unsure of what to say before loudly whispering over her shoulder where the three of them could clearly hear her.

 

“Am I not supposed to tell him now?”

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Hank curses, side-stepping Connor and making his way into the bullpen “Fucking androids,” he throws a wink to Connor for good measure. Connor only looks slightly less bewildered since the Lieutenant is clearly at ease. His eye catches Allison’s who is still smiling nervously at him, waiting for a response.

 

“Good morning Allison,” he smiles back at her. Her grin becomes less stiff and her eyes seem to sparkle slightly.

 

“Now that you’re back at the station it is!”

 

“That’s kind of you to- Nines where are you going?” the other android had made to move toward the entry gates.

 

“To work, I can’t stand around and watch you exchange pleasantries all day, nothing would ever get done,” Nines gave a huff before leaving after Hank.

 

A frown forms on the RK800’s face, not expecting such a response, he almost matched the description Detective Reed is always complaining about “Oh,” Connor turns back to the receptionist who watches Nines turn the corner with narrowed eyes. “I’m sorry to cut this short, I hope you have a nice day Allison,” She glances at him only briefly, a slight downward curve at her mouth as she mumbles a ‘You too’, seemingly with something else occupying her thoughts.

 

He only gets a glimpse of the bullpen after passing through the small security gate before he’s pulled into the arms of somebody, he recognizes the perfume of Tina Chen when his sensors pick it up. He is stiff in her embrace, unsure why she is hugging him, an occurrence that seems to be happening more and more frequently in his life.

 

“Officer Chen,” his voice is muffled from her uniform covering his mouth, though smaller than Connor she managed to yank him down to her level. “Good morning,”

 

She pulls back with a surprised laugh “Good morning? I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” she doesn’t give him time to respond interrupting with a wave of her hand in front of both their faces “Of course you’re not joking,” she says to herself “Good morning Connor,” she parrots back with a smirk. Now that he is no longer smushed into the woman he can see the familiar faces of the DPD officers staring at him, they seem to be gathered near the entrance to the bullpen but a few others were sitting on their desks, not actively working. He even knows some of them aren't working today, a few just wearing casual clothes. He can spot Hank chatting quietly to Ben near his and Connor’s desks. The android glances up in puzzlement.

 

“Why are the lights off?” several of the officers groan including Tina but Chris just smiles patiently and explains.

 

A surprise party is a very human thing to do and the thought excites Connor but he doesn’t see how that connects to him getting shot.

 

“It’s because we were worried about you and we wanted to let you know we appreciate you,” Chris answers all of Connor’s questions with ease “A party is one way of showing that,”

 

“This is also a celebration, you got shot man!” Tina whoops

 

“We’re really glad you’re okay Connor,” said Chris says with a warm grin, interrupting Chen. Connor has never known officer Miller to be anything except respectful and kind and still maintaining a professional attitude in the DPD, something Connor can respect and apparently by the look on Chen’s face it’s not something the rest of their coworkers have in common.

 

Tina laughs “Glad? Fuck I’m ecstatic, you’ve just gone through a classic rite of passage. I know you bucket of bolts can’t be hospitalized but emergency repairs and basic organ transplants are close enough,” she shrugs

 

“I see why you could confuse replacement parts with organ transplants but that doesn’t make it the case,”

 

Tina rolls her eyes “I might not have missed your lack of humor but I’m happy you pulled through,” she pats his arm condesendingly “This sure as hell beats when Gavin got shot, we didn’t wait til he was out of the hospital before celebrating,” She tosses a wink at the android.

 

Chris tutts “You’re embellishing again Tina,” the woman huffs but doesn’t comment further.

 

“Whatever, you’re the one who brought cake,” the mention of cake makes Connor wince, taking a peek back at his desk area where sure enough the Lieutenant is snacking on a slice of chocolate cake he seems to be trying to hide. Connor sighs but decides not to mention it unless Hank tries pulling something again for dinner, like take out again.

 

“Connor!” said android spins around and comes face to face with Chen’s partner. Connor gives the PC200 a friendly nod.

 

“Jonathan,” he greets. The android being one of the excitable ones Connor knows, that fact showing now, he looked to be containing himself from bouncing on his heels instead settling for rocking on the balls of his feet instead. The android pulled out a folded piece of paper from behind his back, holding it out expectantly.

 

“Oh,” Connor took that paper staring at it a moment before opening it. The inside was a colorful mess, filled mostly by notes in different handwriting that he recognized as his co-workers. “Sorry you got…” he reads outloud. He can sees where Chris wrote a standard but caring get well soon and around his words were blue scribbles in crayon that Connor assumed was from his son. He blinks when his eye catches a drawing of a phallic shape with ‘rk800’ written on it and the words ‘perish’ surrounded by hearts. Connor can’t help letting out a soft laugh at Reed’s strange addition. He looks back up at Jonathan with a smile and says “Thank you, this was nice of you to do,”

 

“I wanted to do something when we heard you were at the repair clinic but I couldn’t think of anything, Officer Chen suggested we all sign a card and we did, even Detective Reed!”

 

“I saw,” Connor says with amusement coloring his voice. “Thank you again,” the PC200 nods and wanders to Tina’s side who is currently poking harmless fun at Allison for her reaction on messing up the surprise yell. Connor gently folds the card back in place, a slightly giddy feeling rises in him. He knew most of the force had been accepting when Connor had come back after his time with the newly freed androids, Captain Fowler had only held off for a week before letting Connor back onto cases, after Connor had taken his tests out of protocol and passed with perfect scores, he even managed to land Nines as Reed’s partner, despite the latter venoment protests. It was… comforting that they did this for him.

 

“Everyone is being nice to me…” Connor says to his successor, when he makes his way over to him setting the card down, Nines who is sitting at his own desk, hand interfacing with his terminal. He seemed the only one who was actually working at the moment.

 

“Are they usually not pleasant?” Nines voice takes a familiar sharp edge, a common occurence enough that Hank swears on his grave nobody gives Nines shit because he looks like he could rip off both their arms and beat them to death with them.

 

“That’s not it, people don’t say it’s good to see me often, if ever. It must be a human thing?”

 

A small bundle of leather jacket and coffee addiction slides into Connor’s view “It’s a ‘You almost died, dipshit’ thing actually, you should get shot more often” Gavin nods at the two of them in greeting “Pinocchio, Creep,”

 

“Good morning Detective Reed,” Connor smiles, almost expectant that Gavin might have the same positive attitude as the rest of the force. Gavin glances slightly behind Connor and locks eyes with Nines. The man feels himself about to break into a sweat at the emotionless face staring right at him, suddenly a lot less sure of himself in front of his partner.

 

“Uh… good morning?” The taller android squints and seems to be placated, eyes deciding to instead roam over the rest of the precinct. The detective somehow gets the impression he just escaped a horrible fate. Gavin interrupts Connor, who he had not been able to pay attention to while he was talking, to abruptly leave. The android watches the human disappear to the break room with a slightly sickly complexion.

 

Connor doesn’t hate Detective Reed, despite that others tell him he shouldn’t give the man the time of day i.e. Hank, but Connor remembers how Hank had threatened him when they first met, how he was always insulting him, and he recognizes that behavior in Gavin. He doesn’t know how but he hopes he will get through to him, just like with Lieutenant Anderson. Connor excuses himself from Nines and follows after the detective who he finds ruffling through the coffee bags.

 

“Go away,” the man doesn’t bother to look up from his rummaging.

 

“If I upset you Detective Reed I want you to know that wasn’t my intention-”

 

“I just don’t get it,” Gavin mutters approaching the android, coffee forgotten. “I thought the whole point of this intelligent life thing was that you tin cans could do what you wanted to, not what you were programmed,” Gavin give Connor a mild shove forcing the android a step back “So why the fuck are you still here?”

 

Connor straightens, pulling himself to his full height where he looms over Gavin a good few inches, it doesn’t make him feel confident but he pretends it works “Just because I was programmed for this work doesn't mean I don't also enjoy it,”

 

“Bullshit,”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm calling bullshit,” he spat “I think you're here because you don't know anything else, Anderson is probably the only friend you could manage to make because you're both too fucked in the head, I think...,” Gavin leans in close, his face inches away from Connor’s “That without him, you'd be rotting in some landfill right about now… and we’d all be better for it”

 

Connor doesn't know what to say, the detective's words ringing more true than anything the android has tried to tell himself. He thinks back to the other day when he thought Hank was kicking him out, how he probably would have wandered the city til something stopped him, if anything ever did. “I…” he wants to tell Reed he’s wrong, that Connor does know what he wants, because Connor knows he wants to work at the DPD… but that doesn’t stop him from thinking maybe he doesn’t want anything at all. The entire deviancy case had lead a part in Connor becoming a deviant, to joining the resistance, but when Amanda had resumed control of his programming, nearly made him shoot his friend… Connor hardly even trusts his own mind anymore, scared of the snow, of the biting cold of the zen garden. It had always looked comforting but by the end it had only turned into a nightmare. “I have to go, excuse me,” he mutters, accidently shoulder checking Reed on his way out of the breakroom.

 

**_Find Hank_ **

 

Connor immediately dismisses the objective, taking the hallway past the holding cells to enter the bathroom. He doesn’t think anyone saw him, it would be noted if he was seen going to use a restroom, something an android clearly had no need for, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can already feel the chill in the air, seeping through his jacket, he tells himself it isn’t real, but it feels real. If he doesn’t focus on the humming of the lights over the stalls he can hear the wind and the rushing of water against the rocks. _It’s not real_ he thinks again, feeling helpless. He tries closing his eyes but all he can see behind them is Amanda in the flurry of a snowstorm.

 

_It’s not real, she’s gone_

 

_I don’t have to listen to them anymore_

 

 _“I’m not a machine,”_ He whispers out loud but all he can hear is Amanda telling him he accomplished his mission. That this was all meant to happen. His programing did what it was designed to do. He’s interrupted by his thoughts when his CPU brings up an alert.

 

**_Message from Hank Anderson_ **

 

Connor’s LED flashes yellow, Hank was texting him? In the precinct?

 

**_{open.IMAP}_ **

**_[search.message]_ **

**_{open.sender:H.A.}_ **

**_1 of ur revolutionary buddies is here asking for u_ **

 

Connor stiffens, there a 40 percent chance it’s Markus, who has actually dropped by the station several times in the past couple of months, Markus who he most definitely doesn’t want to see right now. How could he face him when all he can think about right now is how he nearly shot his friend in the back? “I’m not a machine,” Connor repeats again. As much as he doesn’t want to see Markus he’d rather face that then have someone find him in here, shivering from the snowstorm that isn’t there.

 

When he exits the bathroom he can see the officers with their days off had already left and most of the others were working again. Most.

 

“Hey it’s one of those nanny cams-” Gavin’s jeers are cut off by Tina’s elbow shoving into his gut and letting out a pained groan.

 

Connor sees only a couple feet away and talking with Nines and Hank by Hank’s desk is-

 

“Simon?” Though he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised. Simon is in charge of human relations for New Jericho, Markus might be the face of the revolution but Simon was the one who spoke at press conferences and actively talked to the media, Markus occasionally joining him.

 

“Connor! I’m glad to see you are looking better, had all of us worried for a while there,”

 

“I don’t… why are you here Simon?’

 

Simon’s smile slips from his face, eyes wide “I need your help, several androids in Jericho have gone missing,”

 

They takes Simon into one of the interrogation rooms for privacy, Connor sitting across from him ready to take his statement. Hank stands behind the one way mirror at Connor’s suggestion. The android usually handled other androids in their cases most of them not being comfortable around humans which Hank couldn’t blame them.

 

“How many androids are missing from Jericho?”

 

“There are over a dozen of us unaccounted for but we are positive most of them left for new lives, or even returned to their families,”

 

“Families?” odd choice of words...

 

“The humans who used to own them, not all treated us as merchandise, not many but not all,” Simon sighs slightly frustrated “But there was a few who had just disappeared, they had no love for humans, not that we knew of, they told us they would stay. We noticed they had disappeared a few nights ago, no goodbyes, they didn’t even take anything with them, it has to be something else,”

 

“Why are you coming to us now instead of when you first noticed they were missing?” In most cases the inaction comes across as suspicious.

 

“We hoped that nothing was wrong, and we didn’t want to worry the others, North and Markus tried to find them by themselves but they couldn’t find anything,” He looks up, eyes pleading “They are not like you Connor, I’ve seen what you can do, I know if anyone can find out what happened, it would be you,”

 

“You said you ran your own investigations?”

 

“Yes… we did not get very far, we aren't detectives,” He joked humorlessly “But I can give you what I know, even if it’s not much,” the android holds his hand out against the table, his skin receding to reveal the white shiny ‘plastic’ underneath.

 

On the other side of the mirror Nines stiffens eyes unblinking on the two androids, drawing the attention of Hank who just huffs and rolls his eyes. He watches as Connors arm reaches to grasp Simon’s, their LEDs blink yellow rapidly for a moment before they both pull away. Simon waits expectantly until Connor speaks with a tone of finality “I will notify the Captain immediately, we will meet you and the others at Jericho, and Simon?” he adds as they both push out of their chairs “I will find them,”

 

 _After all_ he thinks wryly _it’s what I was made for._

 

They exit the interrogation room Connor quickly leading Hank toward Fowlers office. Simon appreciates the fact that Connor is treating the matter as time sensitive, like all missing people should be. They aren't just misplaced property any longer he reminds himself. Simon turns at the sound of the door behind him opening once more revealing a particularly shrewd looking Nines.

 

“You look upset,” Simon says to the android who had been furrowing his brows and looking at the floor in an almost great concentration “Is something wrong?”

 

“He always looks like that,” Gavin, who had zoned in on them as soon as Nines was visible, snarked through a mouthful of cake..

 

Nines hesitates a moment “You..” he pauses again “You and Connor interfaced with each other,”

 

Simon smiles, amused “Is that what's got you so grumpy?” Nines huffs at the teasing and the android is quick to reassure him “We were just transferring information, about our missing people, nothing more” Nines relaxes a touch and Simon has to resit the urge to pester the young android about why it was bothering him in the first place, but he knows it wouldn’t be a good idea. “Anyways, I have to head back and speak with the others at New Jericho, when Connor and Anderson are done talking with the Captain let them know to meet me there, It was nice to see you again Nines,” Nines nods and Simon turns to leave when a hand presses against his shoulder keeping him in place, Simon can’t help the unpleasant expression that falls on his face when Gavin Reed opens his mouth.

 

“How does something go from a dishwasher and babysitter to the spokesperson of the irobot movement?”

 

Simon feels his upper lip curl at the insult, he has no mistake that this must be the infamous Gavin Reed that Connor had mentioned at one point “I couldn’t say for certain, tell me, how do you go from not being allowed on the adult rides to having a plastic gun?”

 

Nines lets out a small snort as Simon pushes past the detective to leave but stays a moment out of curiosity. Gavin’s face has turned beet red in either embarrassment or anger, but when he spots what’s in the RK900’s fingers he turns pale.

 

“Detective,” Nines has a small smile on his face. Simon finds the expression somehow unpleasant. “It was so kind of you to sign Connor’s get well card,” his lips pull back to show his teeth and maybe it was just him unused to seeing the android smile but it reminds him of a shark.

 

“Aw _fuck_ ,”


	7. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed 5,200 words I'm crying
> 
> I spent nearly the whole day and 30 bucks in starbucks to finish this

**FEB 7th, 2039**

AM  **7:10:** 32

 

It didn’t come as too much as a surprise when they had left the car and approached the unsealed off part of the district that they were halted by two androids who seemed to be guarding the entrance. They were adamant that Hank was not allowed inside.

 

”What do you mean I’m not allowed?” The car ride to the mostly abandoned old factory district was a tense one, though Connor couldn’t connect why. There was hardly any traffic and Detective Reed hadn’t managed to make any cracks about Hank’s drinking before they left even once. All he knew was Hank was upset and that finally seemed to start to bleed into his voice when being blocked from the place he just spent twenty minutes driving to.

 

One of the androids glares “Humans are not permitted to enter Jericho, we don’t take your kind here,”

 

“Oh well this is new, you’re buddy Markus is gonna be real happy your shunning people by their race, seems a little counterintuitive,” the android says nothing, glare intensifying. Connor prepares himself to physically hold his partner back, it would not be the first time Hank had started a fight when they were on the job and he is sure it wouldn’t be the last. Although most of those fights were with Gavin, Fowler had told Hank next time he’d stick Hank on desk duty for the whole day, and even though it’s a pretty inadequate punishment, Connor knows all too well how much Hank hates paperwork.

 

“After the shooting I’m sure they are just being cautious Lieutenant,” The android tells his partner, trying to diffuse the tension.

 

“Lieutenant?” The second android finally speaks turning to Connor “You are trying to get the police to enter our sanctuary?”  _ Abort _

 

“The police! That’s even worse, we suggest you leave before things become complicated,”

 

Hank shoots Connor a bewildered look “Are they threatening us?”

 

Connor calmly steps forward to approach the guards, subtly maneuvering himself in front of Hank “We were requested to come to help find your missing people, if you need I can contact Simon to explain-”

 

“What makes you think they’ll listen to blondie if they won’t listen to  _ the Deviant Hunter _ ?” Hank says sarcastically, Connor winces, the moniker had never been received well before his deviation, for good reason. He does not expect the android to lose their tense stances and openly gape.

 

“You are Connor? The one who freed all of our people from the tower?” Connor doesn’t respond, glancing at Hank helplessly, the man smiles smugly.

 

“You’re famous, what did you expect?”

 

Certainly not two previously hostile androids to start frantically apologizing to him. He was known as the Deviant Hunter because that was his job, it was exactly what he was designed to do. He can’t help but think of Daniel’s last words before he shut off for good. He saved that girl and stopped the deviant but it didn’t feel good, or bad, he was a machine, and machines can’t feel anything.

 

“Hey! I thought I told you two to  _ let them in _ ?” a voice shouts from behind the door that wretches open, Simon glares at the guards who look dejected and a bit shameful. “Welcome to New Jericho,” The blond does a small bow as he opens the gates more and the two hesitantly enter, Connor narrowly missing Hank flip the two guards the bird as the door shuts behind them.

 

Connor had been to New Jericho when it was first founded back at the end of November and while it wasn’t exactly bustling with activity it was certainly more lively than the ghost town that it started as. It looks like some of the warehouses had been repainted to cover the inappropriate graffiti that covered quite a few of them. _ Good thinking _ , Connor thinks to himself as a swaddle of children models run by them apparently caught up in a game of tag. One of them catches sight of the small group and trips over his own feet when he doesn’t pay attention to where he’s going. Connor crouches down and holds out a hand to him. The child stares at him for a long moment before placing his delicate hand in Connor’s and pulling himself up with the help of the brunet.

 

“T-thanks,” the small android whispers before sprinting after his friends who don’t make any attempt to mask the fact that they are staring.

 

“Uh,” Hank makes a noise.

 

“I apologize Lieutenant Anderson, you are the first human thats been in New Jericho, excuse us if we are all a little shy,”

 

“I think the word you are looking for there is scared,”

 

“Well…” Simon doesn’t continue instead leading them into one of the warehouses, they pass the old assembly room and instead cut through a hallway filled with doors and corridors, the androids had clearly been working construction to turn the vast empty spaces into liveable rooms. They didn’t have enough room Connor recalls the argument with the President from the ARA, how she didn’t want to give the empty and abandoned homes of Detroiters to the androids, claiming it was for legal reasons. One of the doors at the end actually has a window in it and the rust merges with the yellowing wall indicating this was here originally, meaning it must be an office.

 

“I know you already know everything we do but the others would have killed me if I didn’t get you to stop by,” Simon grins as he slips through the door. Connor enters his eyes widen at the sight of all the Jericho leaders standing there. It was unusual because at least one of them was always running around making sure the place didn’t collapse.  _ Did they put that aside just to meet with me? _

 

He’s greeted with a solid sock to his arm, the force makes Connor step back and catch North’s eyes, “You pulled through, thought you wouldn’t make it there,” Connor smiles weakly as she saunters back to perch on a desk.

 

Markus strides forward, yanking Connor into a tight an honestly, a if he was human, crushing embrace. “It is good to see you my friend, we feared the worst, when Nines told us you had recovered we were all extremely relieved,”

 

“Nines told you I was alright?” That’s… odd. Connor was under the impression that Nines didn’t particularly like the Jericho members, he at least was pleasant to Simon… most of the time.

 

“Yeah, too bad he didn’t come in person, he’s never around anymore,” North pouts from her position on the desk nearly covered in an odd mix match of dirty paint brushes and clearly important documents.

 

“He doesn’t live here anymore,” Josh says exasperated as if they’ve had this conversation multiple times.

 

“I  _ know _ ,” she gives a small smile “But… it’d be nice, ya know?”

 

“You only like him cause he’s a better killer than you,” Josh leans back when she bares her teeth in a short bout of anger. She turns her attention back to the others.

 

“You didn’t tell us there’d be a human coming,” Her voice is deceptively soft, Connor has been on the end of that friendly tone before, it was never good news.

 

“I didn’t tell  _ you _ that he was coming,” Simon says in an equally terrifying voice. Markus and Josh exchange panicked looks.

 

“Humans are scum you know, they don’t care about anyone but themselves, you shouldn’t have brought him here, he should be thrown back out,”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Hank mutters but Norths head snaps to him, she squints before slowly crossing her arms with a small ‘hrm’ and lets the issue drop.

 

“Er… well I don’t think anyone told you but James just showed back up about an hour ago, right after you left Simon,” Josh doesn’t take his eyes off the female android.

 

“He what?” Simon looked confused, “Did you question him?”

 

“He.. uh, I’ll just send you guys the excuse he wrote for me,” Connor’s LED lights up when he gets the message, an oddly incomprehensible message for an android, Connor reads it and closes the attachment, filing away for possible evidence.

 

“It was good to see you, despite the circumstances, I’m sorry it was so short” Markus nods at them “But I have some matters to discuss with Simon, Josh can show you to the abandoned rooms,”

 

“I can do it,” the other leaders look at North with something akin to shock. “What?” She glares.

 

“North..” Josh starts before Markus holds up a hand.

 

“North isn’t a child we should know this most of all, she can do it,” though he sounds confused he smiles at her. North rolls her eyes and disappears through the door without a word.

 

Simon gives them a wave and a promise to talk to James as soon as possible.

 

“Keep us updated Connor,” Markus says.

 

A few seconds pass before Josh lets out a laugh “You better catch up, or she’ll solve it without you,” Hank and Connor quickly pursue the woman before she disappears. North is waiting around the corner, hand on one of her hips.

 

“Thank god, I thought I’d have to be stuck in the with those gross idiots,”

 

“I’m sorry?” Connor watches Hank sputter.

 

“Markus and Simon,” She adds with a tone as if it was obvious, when Hank raises an eyebrow at her she rephrases “Imagine being forced to watch idly by and try to ignore the moon eyes they give each other all day,”

 

“Oh,” Hank voice takes on a strange lilt “I have  _ no idea _ what that’s like, sounds horrible,”

 

North snorts, waving a hand as a gesture to follow her down the hall “Keep being sarcastic, I might somehow start to like you,”

 

“Wouldn’t want _ that _ ,”

 

“Maybe it will help if we go over what we know about the missing androids?” Connor suggests.

 

“Shoot Connor,” Connor tilts his head and Hank sighs “Go ahead,”

 

“There’s eleven androids unaccounted for in New Jericho, six of which are strongly suspected of going back to their humans who owned them from before. The number might seem small but New Jericho has been trying to keep the peace here and with the knowledge that some of them might be going back to what they think is slavery, it’s bound to be stressful. Since Simon left for the station one of the missing androids has been accounted for, apparently James had been ‘bar hopping’,”

 

“Can androids do that?” Hank asks “Get drunk?”

 

“James can,” North supplies rather unhelpfully.

 

“It’s more of a protocol that affects motor functions, rather than the act of alcohol affecting the body,” Connor explains.

 

“Well shit Connor, you can get drunk!” His eyes sparkle suddenly “ _ Nines _ can get drunk,” Connor’s mind blares in alarm at how badly that situation could end.

 

“I… I don’t think… he’d appreciate it,” Hank hums, wisely agreeing but looking disappointed.

 

“Nines huh?” North smirks at Connor “He’s certainly..  _ something _ ,” Connor frowns.

 

“I suppose so…” Connor avoids North’s devilish eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. Oh he doesn’t know how to categorize this kind of interaction, it somehow feels awkward.

 

“We’re here,” She stops outside a rusted door, toeing it open with her foot and gesturing inside to Hank with a bow “Meatbags first,” Hank laughs loudly.

 

“Meatbags,” he chuckles “Whatever you say HK-47,”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Connor asks, had to stop himself from googling all of the references Hank makes since there are almost entirely a waste of his memory. The Lieutenant acted very offended when Connor told him as much, claiming it was comedy gold and that Connor needed to develop a sense of humor anyways.

 

“Nothing,” North and Hank say at the same time, as if embarrassed.

 

“Anyways this is Jennifer's room,” North grimaces “She liked to be close to the exits, she said it was because she liked the fresh air but.. She’s been with us since the shipyard, I think she worried...worries,” Connor tries to swallow around the invisible knot in his throat at the reminder of when he had first arrived at Jericho, bringing slaughter and death with him right at his back.

 

The room looks oddly lived in, an uncommon trait among androids to be messy but Jennifer apparently didn’t care so much about that. Not that it was a mess, it was certainly cleaner than Hank’s bedroom on a good day. A shirt here and there, a couple notebooks lying crooked on the desk, a small pile of shoes that were stacked on top of eachother, threatening to topple over.

 

Hank zooms in on the bookshelf but Conor suspects it’s because they are actual paperback books, something Hank is always complaining there aren't enough of in this world of technology.

 

Connor finds the paper underneath the notebooks, a seemingly out of place object in a mostly pristine room.

 

“What do you have there?” Hank peers over his shoulder, a copy of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep clutched in one hand.

 

“A receipt, for a ‘sex on the beach’ an alcoholic drink? That’s unusual. I can’t make out most of the writing, it’s pretty water damaged,”

 

“Doesn’t sound very substantial,” Hank mutters

 

“No… but she didn’t have many belongings,” he glanced at the room again “Certainly not any trash, might not be anything but it stands out,”

 

“That’s what they all say about the piece that ends up breaking the case,”

 

“Since when? In your old cop dramas?”

 

“I’m serious Connor, no tv,” Hank warns.

 

“You  _ made _ me watch it,”

 

“ _ Boys _ !” North snaps 

Hank mumbles and apology while Connor folds the receipt to place it in his pocket to store for later.

 

“I think we’ve found all we could here, she didn’t own much,”

 

“None of us do,” North replies to the man who refuses to look sheepish. Connor can’t help but think of the room he was given, now with new bed sheets and a closet sparsely hanging Nines and his clothes. Despite the state of the actual buildings they didn’t look to different from each other.  _ Empty _

 

Connor addresses her back to business “Are there any friends we could question? They might shine some light on the missings whereabouts,”

 

“Not Jennifer, she was kind of a loner, only went around at night, I wouldn’t know who she talked with enough to call her a friend,” she pauses in thought “But Erik and Monty… Farah would probably know something, they were a solid trio ever since they met her when we liberated the recall centers,” Connor remembers the recall centers, death camps. He had gone after Markus’ speech with the others to personally see to the androids that were still left had gotten to safety. He remembers how they found them, skinless and unclothed, the humans forcing them to remove anything that could make them be mistaken as anything other than a machine. For this Farah to find friends after all that and them to disappear in thin air, she must be worried.

 

They set off to find Farah’s room which they have to leave the warehouse to enter another one across the street, Connor keeps his head down as they pass the other androids, not liking the idea of being recognized again. North leads them much farther down the corridor than Jennifer's room had been in contrast before stopping. North turns to the two men.

 

“She’s been through alot, we all have,”

 

“Don’t doubt it,” Hank says.

 

“Just..just be nice, I don’t think she has anyone right now,”

 

“You have nothing to worry about from me,” Connor swears, voice soft. The woman nods firmly, satisfied with his answer.

 

North pushes open the door slowly “Farah?” there is no response but with the door open Connor can see an android woman sitting quietly on the bed, she doesn’t bother to look up “We wanted to ask you some questions about Erik and Monty,”

 

“They left me,” she whispers, eyes fixed on the wall.

 

“We think something might have happened to them, I know you were close-” the woman cuts North off anger in her voice.

 

“Not close enough!” Farah snaps, if she still had an LED it would surely be red “They left me here all alone, I don’t care what happened,”

 

Connor speaks up “We don’t think they had much of a choice,” Farah breaks her staring to look at Connor and he can see the dried tracks of thirium on her face, she had been crying. He moves to sit next to her on the bed slowly. “Do you think you can tell me anything that might help us find them?”

 

“They left aren’t you listening? They ran away, Monty was always fascinated by humans, always spoke of us all getting along, of the day we’d be accepted. He hated it here, it was always to dark..and quiet,” she sighs “He mentioned he had made friends, human friends, I’m sure that’s where he left to,” her eyes drop down to her lap “and wherever Monty goes, Erik is not far behind,”

 

“Do you know where this place is? Or the friends he made?” Farah shakes her head.

 

“He only mentioned it once, the night he and Erik disappeared, I’ve never seen him so excited, guess he was happy to have real friends,” She adds bitterness coloring her voice.

 

“Like.. a bar?” Connor guesses

 

“Yeah,” she sighs, “Like a bar, look I kind of want to be left alone right now,”

 

They try to ask her a few more questions but Farah had closed herself off and they had to leave, not expecting anything more from her.

 

Connor turns to Hank as soon as the door shuts but the Lieutenant is unusually ahead of him “All three connected to bars, that ain’t a coincidence,”

 

“All  _ four _ ,” Connor corrects.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,”

 

They quickly abandon the interviews and instead focus on finding the android that had returned earlier that day. Finding James was easy enough, he was found outside with several YK500s sitting around him as he made up some story about a sea monster. The children looking nothing but fascinated and awestruck.

 

“James? A word,” The androids all whip their head to look at them. The children erupted into whispers, some about North, some about _ the human _ , but they mostly had their eyes glued to Connor, he tries to ignore it. “We have some questions to ask you,” behind him Hank flips out his badge and James straightens before telling the kids to ‘scram’ but it seemed endearing enough.

 

“Alright,” he claps his hands with a fake smile “I’m all yours,”

 

“Are you aware that three other androids have gone missing since your week long absence?”

 

“Simon didn’t give me any details,” James narrows his eyes “What just cause I came back doesn’t mean I had anything to do with it,”

 

“We weren’t accusing you of anything James,” Connor explains “But we have reason to believe the others went to the same bar as you,”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay, I was sneaking out for weeks before Jennifer caught me one day, I took her with me, cause she was so curious. I didn’t think she liked it, she sure didn’t _ look _ comfortable, but then I heard she told Monty and his boyfriend about it so I guess appearances can be deceiving,” he admits

 

“You were… sneaking out?”

 

“I mean it’s not against the rules but I didn’t want others to lecture me about going to some Human Android bar,”

 

“ _ A what _ ?”

 

“I think there's maybe two others in Detroit but yeah, the place is supposed to be android friendly, I mean there’s always those asshole protestors outside starting shit but they serve thirium though it’s expensive as shit, it’s technically not a drink but whatever gives the illusion right?” James realizes he’s rambling “Place is called Redwire, if Jennifer and the others left New Jericho on purpose I’m sure it’s because they were headed there,”

 

They thank James for the information who walks away seemingly uninterested in whatever was going on. Hank turns to North “I’m not gonna try and accuse one of your own with foul play but just keep an eye on him, alright?”

 

North nods “We didn’t fight for equal rights just to let each other start doing terrible things, if anything comes up I’ll let you know,”

 

“We’re going to go check out the bar now, I suggest you guys make a curfew until this is resolved,” North agrees with Hank and sets off back into the warehouse. Hank and Connor exit the factory district, the two guards from earlier avoid their gaze and say nothing to them.

 

“I’ve found some music,” Connor says when Hank starts up the car, Hank looks amused with a small ‘oh did you now?’ “Yes, I think you will like it, I was researching popular songs from around twenty years ago, this one is apparently very loved,  _ and… _ it’s in spanish,”

 

Hank’s eyes widen in panic “Wait Connor no!” he tries to smack whatever the android is planning on using to play the music out of the car but he realizes Connor is just using himself, like some kind of iphone, but it’s too late and Hank can’t help but let out a laugh as  _ Despacito  _ fills the vehicle.

 

When they pull up to the bar Hank makes a small noise of surprise, in his mind any establishment being pro androids must have had some physical hardships but it almost looks like a nightclub with all of the lights attached to it. It’d probably look really inviting at nighttime when they were on. After President Warrens announcement in November most of the public was very sympathetic to the android cause, he had remembered there being ads on the tv for some non profit organization who were helping raise money to send to New Jericho and others for safe spaces for some androids. Humanity is an ugly and selfish thing but every once in awhile it can surprise Hank.

 

They enter the bar, bumping into a clearly intoxicated man as he makes his way out from day drinking. “I’m going to find the owner, why don’t you see with your magic eyes if there’s anything here worthwhile,” Hank says and walks off to speak to an employee when his partner nods.

 

There's only a few stragglers in the bar and some calming music, music Connor recognizes as made by androids, is playing quietly to set the mood, much different that it would be in a handful of hours. He can see signs of struggles everywhere but not the kind they’re looking for, it was doubtful they would find physical evidence inside the establishment anyways, all evidence if anything had happened would be destroyed within seconds from the rest of the occupants. Connor approaches the bar deciding a more hands on view would be helpful, he didn’t have any reason to go chasing someone through the city. The bartender has his back turned but Connor can see the soft glow of his LED, he awkwardly clears his throat and the android turns around, a LM100 model, with sharp features, slightly older looking than most androids are designed, and a small name tag that reads Isaac. His lips curve into a wryly smile as he looks Connor up and down.

 

“Hello, what's  _ your _ poison?”

 

“I’m sorry if you’re referring to alcohol, I am an android, I can’t drink that,” he says matter of factly.

 

“We’ve got thirium,” Isaac replies gesturing behind him to the wall lined with various drinks and blue filled thirium containers and the shelf.

 

“No thank you, I’ve heard they are terribly overpriced,” Isaac lets out a laugh at that.

 

“Smart man, so what can I do for such a exquisite creature such as yourself?”

 

Connor blinks, he’s been known to be a bit dense when it comes to human idioms and actions that aren’t already linked in his database, something Hank tries nonstop to fill in the gaps for, but Connor is taken aback when he realizes the bartender is flirting with him.

 

**_flirt_ **

**_/flərt/_ **

**_verb_ **

 

  * _**_gerund or present participle:_** _flirting__



 

 

  1. **_behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions._**



 

Connor relaxes a bit when he realizes the interaction is harmless, he wouldn’t know how to handle a serious proposition. He is a prototype and Cyberlife had added many details and protocols that he had never needed to use but those were all for extracting information to help solve a case, not… personal amusement. Internally he is thankful, the entire section of that line of coding was confusing, and messy.

 

“I’m investigating, I was wondering if you knew anything about these androids,” he holds up his hand displaying the models of the androids, Isaac looked slightly startled before smirking.

 

“For you, anything,”  _ Great _ Connor thinks, someone is willing to cooperate with no convincing necessary. Isaac takes one look at the monitor before nodding. “Don’t know about those other two but I’d recognize Monty anywhere, he’s pretty new but we all are I guess… is he in trouble?”

 

“That’s what I’m here to find out,”

 

“Real hush hush on the details huh? Good thing I like a man in uniform,” he winks.

 

“Hey,” a large hand lands on Connor’s shoulder “Come on I found the owner, just waiting for you now,” He starts to lead him away.

 

“Hey wait! Can I get you’re serial number?” Isaac says suddenly, he looks mortified at himself, facing slowly turning blue.

 

“He’s taken!” Hank calls over his shoulder as they make their way to the back near the office where Connor can see a middle aged man with a slightly rumpled suit tapping his foot impatiently. Connor identifies him as Alan Turner, divorced, bought the bar back in December of 2038, one account of tax exemption.

 

“I should give him my serial number, he might have information to send me about the case,” Connor is stopped from turning back when Hank forces him forward again.

 

“Read the room Connor, he wasn’t planning on sending you  _ data _ ,”

 

“I’m not sure-” Connor starts before his partner silences him.

 

“Ask literally anyone else… except Reed… or Nines, I’m not talking about this with you,” Hank says embarrassed.

 

Mr Turner seems friendly enough, going out of his way to shake Connor’s hand and wish them a good morning. He offers to let them look through his security footage before they even have the chance to tell him why they are there, I guess being cops was enough to make him not want to put up an argument. He’s half a minute into talking about how progressive the place is before Connor holds up his hand in an uncharacteristic show of impatience “Have you seen these androids, we’ve come to believe that they frequented your bar before they disappeared last week,”

 

“You can't expect me to remember the faces of all my customers can you? Hell some of them look exactly the same,”

 

“Listen Alan,” Hank says “I know you pride yourself on being an android friendly establishment, gives you and the place a good rep, I bet,” Mr. Turner narrows his eyes at the cops tone. “I don't think it'd be good for business if people here knew you couldn't even tell your good customers from each other, especially ones that start showing up missing,”

 

“Now wait just a-”

 

Hank cuts him off to continue “So, I kindly ask that you take another look, and try and help the people you claim to care so much about,”

 

Mr. Turner is silent before nodding slightly, expression sour, he leans closer to Connor to peer at the screen for a few long moments, eyes flickering over the androids features. He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly “Yeah, yeah I've seen them before the girl came in about three weeks ago with one of our regulars, I remember because she was so quiet, they stand out in a place like this ya know? Those two however, I didn't notice them until last week, the big one got in a scuff when a couple of those fucking pricks that are always harassing everyone outside snuck in. Nothing worth calling the cops over,” he adds at the look Hank shoots him “Just a busted audio processor, I personally gave him the cash to get a replacement as an apology,”

 

“How generous,” Hank says to him sarcastically.

 

“Look we don't get too much trouble here, just those anti-android pricks and they've only ever started a couple fights when people are leaving. If anything our biggest concern is the bum who's always digging through our trash, he's scaring people off ever since Isaac swore he had a knife one time,”

 

“And you didn't call us for that?”

 

“He bolts anytime someone sees him, always comes back though, didn't seem worth the trouble,”

 

“At least three people are missing, next time make it worth it,” Hank growls. Mr. Turner swallows frantically shaking his head yes. “Good,” His voice drops the low threatening quality it had and he turns to Connor “Let’s go check out the security tapes, Alan would be happy to help us right Alan?”

 

“Right…” Mr. Turner mumbles.

 

“You do that Lieutenant, there was something I wanted to check out,”

 

“Alright, meet ya back here when you’re done,” Hank says throwing an arm over Mr. Turner’s shoulders as Connor walks away “About those tapes…”

 

The noise of the cars driving by on the street from the back alley are louder than the quiet music lulling from inside, the music cuts off as Connor lets the door fall shut behind him.

 

“He said there was a homeless man that dug through their trash?

 

The bar was on the edge of the suburbs, an area Connor is semi familiar with. The day is filled with the noise of construction and the sights hold nothing but houses in despair and machinery in the distance. It was expected that the alley was filthy but the amount of trash on the ground was unusual, definitely as if someone had been digging through it recently. The trash is mostly scattered but Connor can see there's a semi clear area where it looks like it had been kicked away in a hurry.

 

_ In a struggle _

 

His eyes follow the disturbed area, getting a better image of the events. Someone was attacked here, or at the least very intoxicated, one of the missing androids? He spots the thirium not to long after the thought crosses his mind as a puddle partially hidden by the trash, it hadn't had the chance to evaporate which means whatever happened here it must have been less than a few hours ago, without hesitation he sticks his fingers in the nearly dried blue blood and puts the evidence to his tongue.

 

The information pops up immediately, and a stone seems to fall into Connor stomach, because he recognizes that serial number. He had personally pulled him out of the recall center after the battle for Detroit after all Connor was the reason he was there in the first place, still managing to squat in that damned house.

 

**_MODEL WR600-_ **

**_Gardener_ **

**_Serial#: 021 753 034_ **

 

_ Ralph _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a dumb reference but HK-47 is a video game character, a droid from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic and when I typed Meatbags I suddenly couldn't resist 
> 
> No Nines in this chapter sadly
> 
> He and Gavin will be back in the next one 
> 
> MY BABY SOFT BOI RALPH IS COMING UP


	8. Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and everyone of you for your comments and support and kudos, It fills my heart with inspiration. I've done the math and the fic when finished should be around 100k so were in here for the long run guys
> 
> It was particularly hard to write this chapter because my best friends had told me it was a waste of time and that I should be doing literally anything else but i'd like to give my love to the Discord chat who fired up my inspirations again! I love you freaks so much.... Except Red, you are the embodiment of sin

**FEB 7th, 2039**

PM 12 **:08:** 53

 

There's a thud as Gavin drops his head onto his desk at the sight of the email on his monitor from the Captain, more paperwork as punishment for not appropriately wrapping up the crime scene from the other day, absolute bullcrap. “Why don’t you ever help me with this shit?” he lifts his head at the absence of a response and he leans around his desk, nearly halfway out of his chair, to peer at his partner who has his hand on his monitor and a focused look on his face, “You are the actual worst,” No reply.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Tin-can,”

 

“ _Wall-E_ ,”

 

Gavin lets out a sigh, about to move back to his work mumbling “Plastic prick,” underneath his breath and starting when Nines moves his hand away from his screen to place it on his lap and slowly turn to look at Gavin while he stares, unnerved. Deep down he knows Nines is just doing it to unnerve him, as if he doesn’t assert his dominance enough already.

 

“Was there something you needed Detective?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“So there was a reason you were distracting me from my work, as well as putting off your own,” Nines raises a brow “It must have been important to take priority,”

 

“Uh…”

 

“I’m sorry maybe I should ask you again, I must have not spoken clearly the first time, Was. There. Something. You. Needed?” With each obvious pause Nines voice gets lower, only barley not passing as a growl. _Oh God_

 

“.... _No?_ ”

 

“Good,” as he swivels back to face his screens again. Gavin pouts, also turning back to his own paperwork.

 

It only takes a couple minutes before all the words start blurring together and his fingers start to protest painfully but he manages to finish with a dull sense of accomplishment. He taps his fingers idly, finding an erratic rhythm before one of his hands darts out to grab his stress ball. He holds it up, weighing the pros and cons before peeking around his desk once more, Nines has clearly been done with his work for hours so Gavin doesn’t know what he’s doing in particular on his screen, if asked he’d probably say making revisions, ever the perfectionist. Guess you need order when you can't go bashing criminals faces in on a daily basis. Gavin glances around, seeing no one and without further thought for his actions rears his arm back and the small rubber ball makes a solid smack against Nines forehead.

 

There’s an ugly pause before “You have no sense of self preservation do you Detective?”

 

“I’ve been ready to die since i crawled out onto the hospital floor,”

 

“That's odd, I always assumed you sprouted from the ground,”

 

Gavin blinks at the insult, suddenly pissed that he hadn’t thought of it first “Like a fucking plant?”

 

“Like a _fucking_ dwarf,” Gavin is nearly too surprised to be angry, sure he’s heard Nines cuss before but that was usually because he was repeating things he heard from others, like some kind of kid with inattentive parents. He wonders where the fuck he picked that up.

 

“You know, with all these android crimes it’s only a matter of time before everyone comes to your senses and scraps you,” the detective sneers. When Nines only stares blankly he smirks “Right forgot you only care what happens to the outdated version of you,” Nines glares but Gavin doesn’t flinch, pleased that he found a way under his partners skin. “Ah hit a nerve did I?”

 

“I figured if you fell behind enough the Captain would assign me a more competent partner,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“To answer your original question, I hoped by not helping you with your work I might receive a new partner when you are eventually fired,” Nines turns back to his desk “Or you could always just improve, It’s a win-win?”

 

“ _For you_ , besides don’t tell me you wouldn’t miss me if I was gone,”

 

“I’d only miss the opportunity of me being responsible for it,”

 

“ _You mother-_ ” a loud bang comes from the front of the station, startling Gavin out of his seat, Nines tilts his head, slowly getting up when there's a continuous thumping noise. They can hear Allison fretting at the front desk.

 

She sounds panicked. “Miss?! One moment! Please let me help you, oh gosh- TINA! NINES!!!” Gavin goes to share a look with his partner but the android is already sprinting to the entrance, Gavin follows, hot on his heels. Nines rounds the corner and almost immediately turns back, Gavin almost crashing into his back.

 

Nines holds out a hand in front of him, halting the human “Detective, I ask you to stay here in the bullpen, I’ll be right back,”

 

“What? No, what’s going on? You can’t just bench me, you’re my partner not my boss,”

 

“If you want to whine about what is and isn’t fair, fine, but do it at your damn desk,” Nines growls disappearing back around the bend leaving behind a confused Gavin. He stands there for a moment before eventually making his way back to his desk. He’s too districted to even fiddle with his monitor, instead his eyes are glued to the security gate leading to the front doors. Waiting.

 

It’s around ten minutes later when Nines slips through the small moving doors and the closer he gets it’s easier to see the woman behind him, Allison clutching the girl’s shaking arm.

 

“Woah,” he whispers

 

Nearly the entire right side of her face is a complete mess, deep gashes through her cheek and through her eye, her left arm the one Allison is not holding is held against her chest at an awkward angle. All of the wounds are bleeding bright blue, thirium rushing down her face and staining her clothes. LED and bright and violent red.

 

When they all come to a stop, near the entrance to the interrogation room Allison lets go of the other android’s arm and rushes off to fetch thirium and plastic patches from the medical supplies.

 

Gavin walks up to the two androids left, Nines whispering to her quietly and the damaged android is completely silent. Nines’ head snaps up at the sound of his approach and over the girls head he glares, message clear. _Don’t fuck this up_

 

“Is she okay?” he realizes how stupid the question is once he says it but androids don’t feel physical pain, so not too much harm is done, certainly not if she was human. Gavin tries to banish the thought, positive Nines would know what he’s thinking.

 

“She said she was attacked, only a couple blocks from here,”

 

“Nobody called the police, _she_ didn’t call the police,”

 

“Her communications system was damaged in the assault, and I assume nobody did anything because she’s not human,” Gavin silently disagrees, he’s seen the public support for androids first hand, it had used to piss him off but at least they aren't like the extremist anti-android fucks who make messes and noise wherever the fuck they go.

 

“No,” the girl says suddenly, voice quiet but firm “No the only reason I got away was because of a human,”

 

“We can take your statement in the interrogation room Aneice,” Nines offers, voice gentle, something that wildly weirds his partner out “I’ll have Detective Reed stay out here,”

 

“It’s-it’s fine, he can stay,” Nines throws Gavin another warning look and the man tries his best to look innocent.

 

They sit across from Aneice for a couple minutes at the table, Gavin stares at their own reflection in the one way mirror where he watches Allison quietly wipe the blood from Aneice’s face, making sure to place a plastic plaster over each newly cleaned injury.

 

“There, all done,” Allison grins “It won’t hold for to long but it’ll keep the cuts from bleeding more. This’ll last you until we can repair it properly,” Aneice’s lips twitch.

 

“Thank you Allison, you didn’t have to, we could have handled it,” Allison lets out a laugh at Gavin’s words, starting to pack up the leftover medical supplies.

 

“You? Aw Gav, your funnier than I remembered,” Gavin sputters long after she makes her escape out and presumably back to her desk at reception.

 

“She’s… nice, I like her,” Aneice giggles, looking slightly more relaxed than the shaking mess she was when she first arrived.

 

Gavin grimances “Most people do, do you think you might be able to start with your statement now?”

 

She takes a deep breath, fingers ghosting over the plastic plaster on her eye “Yes, I’m ready,”

 

She tells them about how after deviating she had found a love for the snow and liked to take walks as much as she can, when she went shopping which was rare she would take long and complicated routes to make it last. It was today on one such walk that she had been dragged behind some cars in the parking lot, a man had attacked her with a crowbar, going for her arm first when she managed to hit him, then he targeted her face. It was just when she was about to give up when a man she had seen outside the store begging for credits had jumped on the man’s back and managed to chase him off.

 

“I owe him my life,” She said in awe almost as if she couldn’t believe a human would help her.

 

“May I?” Nines holds out his hand for Aneice to take. She hesitates briefly before placing her hand in his, she blinks when instead of interfacing with her he holds her hand up, leaning in to get a better look. “To get away you must have put up quite the fight,” Aneice blinks and he nods at her hand and adds “You scratched your attacker?”

 

“I uh… I think so.. It’s hard to remember,” She whispered

 

“Android’s with memory suppression,” Gavin mutters “Now I’ve seen everything,” Aneice is suddenly a lot less shy, mustering a glare to lay on Reed who is startled by the attitude change.

 

“I may not know much about how the world works Detective but are you supposed to insult everyone who comes to you for help, seems like a weak work ethic,” Gavin can see Nines smirk out of the corner of his eye, already cleaning out the bottom on one of Aneice’s nails.

 

“It’s only residue flakes so we can’t test it but this is thirium,” Aneice’s head snaps up in surprise.

 

“D-do you mean..?”

 

“Yes, you were attacked by an android,”

 

“Thats ridiculous, he… he didn’t look like any android I’ve ever seen,”

 

“How did he differ from others?”

 

“He didn’t… not really, I used to be a saleswoman at the cyberlife stores, I should recognize all the models…”

 

“That’s alright if you don’t remember, we know more than we did, I can’t say we will catch him but we can try to prevent this from happening again if we do, me and Detective Reed will be right back to get your visual of the android,”

 

“I don’t want an interface,” Aneice says immediately “I don’t want him to hurt any more people, but … I can’t,”

 

“We can just start with what you do remember,” Gavin says, opening the door to let Nines out. As soon as the door shuts he sighs “Androids attacking androids? Fuck that’s weird,”

 

“Almost as weird as humans attacking humans,” Nines replies lightly

 

“I think I liked it better when you had no personality to be honest,”

  
  


PM 2 **:52:** 21

 

“Don’t know why you insisted on coming here, all this is going to do is give me the creeps,” The Lieutenant says and they make their way toward the tarp covered gates.

 

“I guess you might call it closure,” Connor replies mostly to himself.

 

Hank lets out a low whistle at the state of the boarded up house he can see past the fence “Yeah… hey Connor? I’m pretty sure your little buddy is wanted, like deadass wanted… you know it being our job to turn in criminals,” Hank is quick to toss up his hands in defense “Which I mean, I’ve broken laws for _you_ before, I guess this isn’t that different, just didn’t expect you to do it,”

 

“There has to be something,”

 

“We still have to go through the security footage from Redwire, in case you forgot…” Hank’s brows furrowed in confusion “Why does he live here again? I’d bet the station was at least cozier,”

 

“Ralph.. He's been through a lot of things, bad things, most of it was my fault.. I couldn’t send him back,”

 

“Guessing that’s why you want me to stay out here then?”

 

Connor looks at the ground, the scene of the alley flashed through his mind, The drag marks, the struggle, the blood. “I… I think I have to do this myself,” he says with a resolve. _Ralph wouldn’t want a human in his home without him knowing even if he’s not here_ “Androids are subtle with leaving behind evidence, although it’s not on purpose,”

 

“Oh _I_ get it, I’m not _smart_ enough to pick up on you guys is that it?”

 

“What?” Connor says mildly alarmed “No! I didn’t mean to imply-” He stops at the sound of Hank’s laughter, he can feel the rush of thirium throughout his face at once again taking Hank too seriously. “Where are you going?” he says when Hank turns back to unlock the car.

 

“You can’t seriously expect me to stand out in this now when you’re doing all the work do you?” He waves his hand dismissively “It’s fine Connor, go work your mojo, in the meantime I’ll pick up some food,”

 

“No takeout!” Connor calls at Hank’s retreating figure, who slouches suddenly at the command, disappointment radiating off him.

 

Connor lets the small grin that had formed from the antics fall, reaching to straighten his tie habitually before he makes his way through the fence and pauses outside the door, hand reaching out to open it. He’s not sure what he would find here, or that it would even help with the investigation, but he had to check, he had to make sure, make sure that he hadn’t screwed this up again. He opens the door shaking his head when he passes the door arch as if it would shake loose the thought from his mind.

 

The house is just as unruly as the last time he had seen it, if not more. The plants he knew that were growing in the kitchen had started to show vines peeking out from the doorway. He was aware that squatting was illegal and Connor knows he can’t stand by for any law breaking, certainly that’s not why he had tracked down the owner who had apparently not given two shits about the place but upon hearing that Connor was willing to pay a small amount each month was suddenly fretting about ‘her poor house’. He felt at the time that it was the least he could do, he didn’t want to forget the memory of the android he had carted off in police custody for living in an empty house with a dead body no less just to be sent off a few days later to be destroyed among hundreds of others.  When Ralph had vanished shortly after the liberation of the camps Connor had already known where he would go, the only place he could. It came as a surprise to everyone when he had walked straight into the police precinct to give his thanks to Connor, only to shove over a startled Reed when most of the cops there had unsurprisingly recognized him and narrowly escape custody. Connor’s actions will always haunt him and he doesn’t have any disillusion that he can atone for the things he has done, the lives he has ruined, but helping them, even a little is a start.

 

Entering the kitchen isn’t the most graceful thing, almost the entirety of it had been covered in overflowing foliage, the soft light through the window almost looks warm despite the chill in the air gives Ralph’s strange botanical garden a somehow calming view. Sometimes Connor understands why the android likes plants so much. He makes his way over to a table, where there is a cardboard box filled up with oddly cut out newspaper articles, there doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to them, some being about the Detroit Zoo, another for Canada opening their borders to androids last month he figured Ralph missed Kara and Alice, he wonders why he never accepts to contact them. Connor goes to place the clippings back in the box when he pauses, eyes suddenly focusing on the small blue spot on the table. Thirium, he only has time to notice it’s still wet when a quiet shuffles sounds behind him and he manages to dodge the knife that swipes toward him just in time.

 

The figure swipes again and Connor manages to grab the attackers wrist, maneuvering himself behind them and forcing their arms to be pinned by him.

 

“No! I don’t want to go!” the angry voice startles Connor enough to loosen his grip, enough that Ralph pushes out of his arms and swings again, nicking Connor’s collarbone, slicing his shirt and part of his shell with it.

 

“Ralph! Ralph it’s just me, Connor!”

 

The android pauses, his face catching the light, where Connor can see a new gash in his forehead, thirium dripping down into his good right eye. “Connor?” he whispers as if he can’t quite believe it. Connor holds his arms out waiting. “Connor!” Ralph lets out a hysterical laugh “Connor!”

 

“Ralph?”

 

“Yes! I am Ralph! Connor remembers Ralph and I remember Connor!” Ralph squirms as if dancing on the spot momentarily filled with glee.

 

“I remember, Ralph, what happened?”

 

The android pauses, the flat side of the blade he holds rests against his forehead, a pained expression flashes on his face before it disappears. “Haven’t seen Connor for weeks, was busy with the plants, I’m sure you understand, yes of course you do. Ralph was busy with the plants, thats why he couldn’t see you when you got hurt,” He says matter of factly. Connor sees him dodging the question.

 

“I didn’t know you watched the news,”

 

“No, no, no read Kara’s message, can’t speak to her, she knows, she’s disappointed but she still sends messages, I still read them, even if Ralph doesn’t reply,” he’s mumbling to himself but then he looks up locking eyes with Connor “He’s glad to see you,”

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by recently Ralph, there's no excuse,” Connor slowly approaches, arms finally at his side, the threat of Ralph’s erratic behavior has decreased exponentially.

 

“There's plenty of excuses, you catch the bad guys, the humans who hurt people, that's good, not like Ralph, they catch him instead,”

 

Connor reaches to touch the gash on the blond’s forehead “Who hurt you?”

 

Ralph recoils “Ralph did, Ralph hurt you, didn’t mean to, thought you were someone else,” he says looking at the slash on Connor’s chest.

 

“I’m fine, it was an accident,”

 

“Ralph is very grateful that Connor saved him from the camps, oh yes, that’s why he gave you the gift… you did like it.. didn’t you?”

 

“I do like it, I keep it at my desk at the station remember?”

 

“Ralph remembers, but not everyone keeps my gifts,” Ralph smiles before quickly erasing the expression.

 

“Ralph I’m here because I found your blood outside the nightclub, the Redwire, I’m investigating a case of missing androids… do you know anything about that?”

 

“No, no no,” Ralph mumbles franticly “The humans attacked Ralph first! I was just trying to find compost for the plants, you have to believe me!” the android’s LED flickers back from yellow to red.

 

“I believe you, don’t worry, but I need to know what happened,” Connor reassures the android “The humans hurt you?”

 

“Ralph knows he shouldn’t have been outside, knows he shouldn’t have left…. but the plants,” Ralph’s eyes dart around nervously “They tried to put me in a car, Ralph knew they would hurt him, humans always hurt Ralph! I had to bite one to get away but they had a knife, they got Ralph,” Ralph holds out one of his arms to Connor, it has a gash on it, thirium coating the exposed wires.

 

Connor has to push down the anger that bubbles to the surface when he sees the wound, he knows it won’t help the investigation, or Ralph if he loses his cool “Did you see how many their were?”

 

The android shakes his head “Two, could have been three.. or four… Ralph just wanted to get away, he didn’t get a good look,”

 

“You bit one of them?”

 

“Yes, his hand, he was trying to touch Ralph, I was scared but then Ralph got very angry, he didn’t want human with their rough hands and dirty words, he just wanted to go home!” the android throws his arms around Connor, shaking all over “Wanted to be anywhere else…” Connor stiffens, unsure how to comfort the android but when he hears a small sniff he's nearly doesn’t notice that he's already returning the embrace with Ralph’s hands bunching into the back of his jacket. “Ralph…” the said android’s muffled voice pauses “.. I… I don’t… I’m sorry,”

 

“ _Ralph_ ,”

 

“Ralph wants to help you, he does… but I don’t know anything, I couldn’t even see them,”

 

“I can’t get you involved Ralph, you’re still wanted for killing a human, if I brought you into this as a witness they’d have to arrest you again,” as Connor speaks Ralph’s eyes widen in fear and Connor desperately tries to backtrack “Is there anyone you know who could stay with you, while I try to find these people?”

 

“No, all of Ralph’s friends are gone. They all leave eventually… _and so will Connor_ ,”

 

Connor doesn’t say anything but tightens his hold around the older android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful readers, i was wondering if there was a preferred character pov you guys liked in particular, It's mostly focused on connor and nines was supposed to have alot more povs but i think thatll start coming in later, gavin surprised me tho, its interesting to write from his point of view


	9. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 pages???? Why do I hate myself???? In 2 days???
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy folks, shits finally picking up off the ground

**FEB 8th, 2039**

PM 2 **:43:** 19

 

_“I’ve got a friend he.. Well I’m sure one of him still lives in near Detroit,” One of him? “I’m sure he’d be willing to look after Ralph til this is over,”_

 

“Are you sure it’s wise to send a stranger?”

 

_“Jerry? Oh god no, Ralph just needs someone to be patient and kind to him and Jerry is the most well suited person I know for that job, I’ll make sure to have him tell Ralph I sent him,”_

 

“Thank you, Kara,”

 

_“I just wish he would return my calls, I know he gets them,”_

 

“He worries,”

 

 _“I figured, just hope it doesn’t last too long,”_ He can hear her sigh on the other line _“It’s nice to hear from you, you know? I get the feeling you don’t like talking to us sometimes, we get that enough from Ralph,”_

 

 _“Hi Connor!”_ A young voice shouts from the background and Connor does even attempt to smother his grin.

 

“Hi Alice, I hear you guys are settling in nicely,”

 

 _“Rose’s brother has a huuuuge farm, there’s even horses here, Luther said I can start feeding them but I have to start with the pigs first,”_ She doesn’t even sound disappointed and Connor can already see how her eyes must have lit up when she first saw the graceful animals. _“When are you coming to visit us? Kara said you’re doing important things right now so you’re too busy, she said your going to help Ralph”_

 

“I’m trying to,”

 

_“He scares me sometimes but that’s okay, Luther was scary when we first met him too, don’t let anything bad happen to him, promise?”_

 

Connor feels guilt well up in his chest, “I promise,” he says anyways, despite having already broken it. At Alice’s words one of Connor’s primary objectives pops up in his CPU, he stares at the words **Find Who Hurt Ralph** a moment before making it fade out of his vision. He can see Hank waving at him across his desk and sees the the lieutenant had finally found the tape of the bar fight.

 

“I’m sorry, Alice, Kara, I have to go,”

 

 _“Be careful,”_ Kara says before the line disconnects. Connor sits there listening to the dial tone for a few seconds before closing the call and making his way to sit on the part of Hank’s station that isn’t covered in papers.

 

“There’s Monty,” the video feed is extremely bad, only barely able to make out the missing android sitting at the bar and going by how his arms were flapping about he was engaged in a conversation with what must have been Isaac. From behind him a man approaches slowly, taking a seat right next to Monty at the mostly empty bar, he leans over to him and the android jerks back attempting to distance himself when the man grabs his arm. “I thought Mr. Turner said Erik was the one in the fight…”

 

“Yeah, guess he didn’t take kindly to people messing with his beau,” as Hank says the words a hulking mass enters the frame, pushing the man away from Monty. The effect is imminent, within seconds the man has two others join him and when Erik looks to check on Monty the man smashes a glass against the side of his head.

 

_“...could have been three…”_

 

“Think these are the guys who hurt your friend?”

 

Connor clenches his jaw in anger. “It’s them, I’m sure of it,”

 

“Got a positive ID?”

 

Connor shakes his head negative “No, the feed is too grainy, it can’t get a good angle”

 

“Maybe we’ll have better luck with our software,” Hank says as he runs the DPD facial recognition system “We’re going to catch these guys okay? Nobody else has to go missing,”

 

“They were only trying to cause damage, not like what happened to Ralph, what makes this different?” Connor asks “He said they were trying to force him into a car, why?”

 

“Maybe they wanted privacy, it might only result in property damage fines right now but eventually that bill you guys made is going to get signed, they probably have a planned place they were taking him, get their kicks while they still can, probably where the other androids are,” Hank runs a hand over his face suddenly looking very tired “You should have brought him in Connor,”

 

“I know,”

 

“He’s a witness,” the lieutenant says “We can’t tie these guys to the missing people without him,”

 

“ _I know,”_ Connor snaps, Hank raises his eyebrows “I couldn’t, I couldn’t do it,”

 

“You’re a good man Connor,” Connor frowns “I know you don’t believe it but that’s okay, I can for the both of us,”

 

“I… appreciate the thought,”

 

“ _Fuck_!” Hank curses suddenly, looking like he wants to do nothing more than put his arm through his computer. “I can’t get a clear enough shot, this outdated tech is such shit, our system can’t run facial recognition, we’re at a dead end,”

 

“What are you bums whining about?”

 

“Fuck off Reed, we don’t have time for your bullshit today,”

 

Reed scowls “Too bad you don’t come in late anymore, I was finally enjoying the peace and quiet,”

 

“Peace? Quiet? You? Don’t make me laugh,”

 

Gavin huffs and seems to give up, unusual for him to give in so easily but he freezes when his eyes land of the surveillance footage. Hank had set it to where it would play in a constant loop from the beginning so they can see if they missed anything somehow that could help with the investigation.

 

“I know that jacket..” Gavin mutters, pushing himself past Hank to stare at the screen “Yeah, that’s Davey, I put him in the drunk tank again last night for public intoxication,”

 

“What,”

 

“If _that’s_ the guy you’re looking for,” Gavin pushes a finger on the screen to the man who attacked Erik “He’s already here,”

 

“You’re shitting me, he’s _here_?”

 

“Not for long, he was pretty hammered so we kept him part of today too, he was supposed to be released an hour ago I think, until he realizes that or demands to leave you got a free pass on your guy,” Gavin says to Hank “Better hurry though, he’s sober now,” he makes a tick-tock noise with his tongue. He passes his own desk and instead makes himself cozy in Nines chair, sitting up and starting to tinker with something

 

“What are you doing? Nines will kill you if he finds out you messed with his desk,” Hank says, the opposite of concern in his voice.

 

“Ah, the key is to only mess with it a little, he’ll know it’s me anyway, fucker knows my fingerprints by heart,”

 

“Where is Nines? He should be here,” Connor looks around the precinct in confusion.

 

“Sent him on a false lead, had to get him out of the station for a bit,” he doesn’t bother to look up from what he’s doing.

 

“Oh….” Connor frowns, “But he doesn’t listen to you,”

 

“I just asked Jonathan to tell him, he’s way nicer to me anyways,”

 

It seems as if Gavin put a lot of thought into this, just as a childish way to annoy his partner? It seemed strange.

 

“...Why?”

 

“Why what? You’re gonna have to be more specific, why Nines, cause he’s an asshole, why his desk, cause he loves it nearly as much as he loves that stupid jacket but I haven’t seen that thing for over a week-”

 

“No I mean why do it at all, what’s the point?”

 

“It’s a prank, fun, you know what I mean, harmless,”

 

“I don’t think he will think its funny,”

 

“ _Exactly_ ,”

  
  


Hank sits in the interrogation room, alone besides one other. Dave, Davey Stave is a fourty three year old widower. Semi-fit, with a gut to even it out and a receding hairline of straw colored hair. His clothes are rumpled from sleeping in the cells all night with small nearly unnoticeable stains of vomit flecked in the collar.

 

“I happen to know you’ve been loitering around bars, specifically a place called Redwire, is that right?” Stave is completely unresponsive, besides a small nearly miniscule smile that tugs on his lips everytime Hank speaks.

 

“Got into a tuff I heard over there, big fella?”

 

“Not chatty today?” Hank gives a chuckle “I understand, read in your background that you were captain of the football team all the way back in college, guess the stereotypes are true, you aren't very big talkers,” Stave lets out an amused huff of air but is otherwise silent.

 

“You’ve been involved in those anti-android protests right? Lost your wife, then you lost your job, must have been hard, all those machines taking hard earned jobs, _human_ jobs,” Hank tilts his head “Must have made you furious,”

 

“You don’t know anything,” Stave says suddenly, voice steady.

 

“Ah, she speaks!” Hank says lightheartedly “Thought you were mute for a second princess,”

 

Stave smiles “Bet you say that to all the girls,”

 

“Ha!” Hank exclaims, fake amusement filling his face “You’re funny, I like that, been taken in nearly twelve times for drunk and disorderly and they never mentioned you were funny, imagine that,”

 

“I like to surprise people, keeps them on their toes,”

 

“I bet you do, so… you want to tell me what happened that night, when you smashed that bottle against that android,”

 

Stave smiles tightly “Must have been pretty drunk officer, don’t remember anything like that,”

 

“You damaged his audio processor, must have a pretty good swing,” Hank says voice light “Impressive,”

 

Stave’s friendly, amused expression vanishes “Look I’ve been stuck here nearly a whole fucking day, what’s the real reason I’m here?”

 

“I just told you Dave,”

 

“No, no they wouldn’t be questioning me for nicking some fucking piece of plastic,” Hank’s hands underneath the table tighten “Come on, tell me, we were doing so well,” when Hank doesn’t respond he goes to leave his seat.

 

“Sit back down,” Hank commands but Stave’s demeanor has changed to hostile in the blink of an eye.

 

“They tossed me in here because I was too drunk to even hail a cab, there is no fucking reason to keep me here,” He sneers, standing up suddenly from the chair “I’m going home,”

 

“Mr. Stave,” Hank calls out

 

Stave reaches to shove open the door but it swings open before he can touch it, revealing Connor in the doorway. Stave freezes at the sight of him.

 

Connor holds up a placating hand “I suggest you return to your seat Mr. Stave,” the man slowly backs away back to the chair and sits down, eyes never leaving the android. Hank looks back and forth between the two of them, bewildered.

 

“Yeah, so you going to cooperate now?”

 

Stave doesn’t move his eyes from the corner Connon stands silently in, thoughtful. “Not to you,” he says addressing Hank.

 

“ _Listen smartass-_ ”

 

“I’ll talk to him,” He says cutting Hank off “Only him,” at the noise Hank makes he finally locks eyes with the lieutenant “Androids are so much nicer than you old dirtbags, I don’t think you can blame me,”

 

“That why you go picking fights with them at bars huh?” Stave is silent, smirk plastered on his face, gloved hands twisting to drum his fingers over the steel surface in front of him. “Oh now you’re not going to speak to me, fuck this is impossible,”

 

Stave leans forward over the table eyes glinting “Not. To. You,”

 

“Lieutenant-”

 

“No Connor,”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m not falling for this guys shit,”

 

“I am.. _right here_ you know?” Stave waves a hand halfheartedly “Listen, you can’t hold me here, I’ve been tossed in the drunk tank more times than I can count, I know how it goes by now, if you want me to tell you anything it’s going to have to be with pretty face over there,”

 

“I can handle it Hank,” Connor says quietly, a strong sense of determination filling his tone “I’ve done interrogations before,”

 

“Smart kid,” Stave says, grin widening.

 

Hank looks at the android doubtfully before sighing in defeat “Jesus, fuck Connor I’m going to get a coffee, you call me if you need anything okay?”

 

Connor feels the start of frustration bubbling, does Hank not think he can do this? “Alright Lieutenant,”

 

Hank takes one last long look at Stave, glaring all the way while the man smiles pleasant at him, before shutting the door, apparently off to get his caffeine fix. The sound of the door clicking is what makes Connor push off the wall, settling into the now empty chair across from Stave.

 

The man smiles, grin sharp “This is more like it,”he says “Thought he’d never leave,”

 

Connor meets Stave’s eyes, the latter’s glinting, a small something flickers in his expression. Connor decides he doesn’t like it. “Are you ready to comply with the questions we have set up for you Mr. Stave?”

 

“Call me Davey,”

 

“.... Davey,” the word nearly refuses to leave the android’s mouth, unused to the unprofessionalism “Would you like to tell me why you were at the Redwire the night of the recorded incident?”

 

Stave shrugs, posture nonchalant “Was looking to fuck a piece of plastic up, nothing special,”

 

“Did you have any altercations with other androids you had met at the Redwire?”

 

“Ah-ah-ah, sorry babydoll, first ones free, the next’ll have to cost ya,”

 

Connor’s brow furrows in confusion, the idea that Stave would try to extort anything from their funds is completely out of left field “Mr. Stav-Davey,” He hurriedly corrects himself “I don’t think you are in any position to be requesting money from the department, let alone a bribe-”

 

“I ain’t talkin bout money,” Stave laughs.

 

“I’m sorry to say that we must not be on the same page then,” Stave stretches over the table, face only inches away from Connor’s, eyes roaming over him with a curious take “Was thinking something more… personal,”

 

Alarms blare in Connor ears, the meaning to the man’s words come to him suddenly “I-I’m sorry, I was not made for such purposes-”

 

Stave cuts him off without blinking an eye “Yes you were,” the matter of fact tone of his voice is horribly steady “Machine was made to serve man Connor, I heard that pile of dust say it right before he left, it suits you,”

 

Connor’s eyes flick down toward the table, unsure how to proceed. He knows Stave was most likely doing this to unnerve him, though that didn't seem to make sense, people like Stave and others like Kelver didn’t believe in the emotions of androids, then how could it possibly be a scare tactic?

 

“You are being quite uncooperative Mr. Stave, I must ask you to comply with my questioning or you will be returned to your cell,”

 

“Except I won’t, you’re smart, hafta been with a super computer brain like yours, I’ve been in here much to long Connor, and the only thing stopping me from complying to questions..,” Connor nearly jumps out of his chair when he feels a foot rub against his leg “Is you,” the android bites his cheek, trying his hardest not to have the thirium rush to his face, to display his embarrassment. The actions of Davey Stave only cause a sense of humiliation to fill him.

 

Stave reaches out , arm sliding up Connor’s, the android’s mind whirls, a sudden and  suffocating panic fills him, ~~he doesn’t like this,~~ ~~_he doesn’t want this_ ~~ ~~, it’s, it scares him~~ “Come on, just one fucking taste-” Stave is cut off when his face is suddenly slammed into the cold metal surface of the table, Connor looming over him with a tense but otherwise blank expression.

 

“Shit!” Stave curses, voice muffled from being shoved into the solid metal “ _Get the fuck off me!_ ”

 

“Mr. Stave, I will ask you one. More. Time.” Connor’s voice is like a deadly blade hanging over Stave’s neck “Comply,” he puts more pressure on the man’s face, who gives a loud yelp.

 

“Fuck! Fuck okay let me up, let me up, jesus!” Connor releases his grip from the man’s neck, who immediately cradles it with his hand, as if he could protect it from a second onslaught.

 

“I really can’t tell you shit, we try to bust up a few androids once in awhile, we visit a shit tons of bars, most of which don’t give two shit if we hurt their non-human customers,”

 

“So its an organization?”

 

“Sure, if you call meeting up once a week to make stupid fucking signs and plan out our days camping outside the white house months from now, that’s not the way it worked, that’s not the way it _ever_ worked if I recall,”

 

Connor forces himself back into Stave’s face who rears back a few inches, weary of the android now “I’m going to need an address,”

 

Connor exits the interrogation room, only waiting for the door to shut and block out Stave before he lets out a gust of air, a mixture of relief and anxiousness, he got the information he needed, with no need for advance interrogation, just a little unorthodox roughness. _I’m fine_ he tells himself but the thought only comes out stale. _Nothing happened, I got the meeting location_

 

“Connor!” he can see Hank waving him over by Gavin’s desk where the man himself is looking at him with curiosity,, the android briefly considers ignoring them, wanting nothing more than to turn in and go for a walk, despite the mild snow storm outside. He walks over to Nines’ and Gavin’s workstation, Hank is sitting on Nines seat both of them nursing a fresh and hot cup of coffee.

 

“How’d it go?” Connor considers telling Hank, he really does, he has an address and all they need to do is check it out together like old times. Connor frowns, recalling the doubt Hank had when Connor had suggested interrogating Stave. _I wish I listened._ Connor’s snaps his mouth closed, making a decision not to let the lieutenant know about the lead until they are alone. Gavin takes in Connor’s tense face “That bad huh? Should have sent me in there, bet I could have made him talk,” Connor bows his head, eyes focused on the floor, desperately trying to forget Stave.

  
  
  
  


“Connor?” said android looks up at his partners voice “You with me?” Connor nods, not trusting himself to speak

  
  


“I read that guy’s record,” Gavin says, voice casual “Had a thing for roughing up androids, but if you read the reports it went much further than that ya know,” he sniffs, casting a glance at Connor who stiffens “Liked to play with them, probably could have actually gotten something out of him if you just opened your legs,”

 

“ _Hey!_ Don’t fucking talk to him like that,” Hank snarls, “He’s not some goddamn toy!”

 

“I mean _isn’t he_ though?” Hank’s eyes burn into Gavin’s the lieutenant taking a step closer “I went through some of those Cyberlife records, heard he actually was designed for that, _advanced interrogation_ they called it, most advanced prototype and they made him a honeypot feature,” Gavin’s laugh is cut off when he has to duck to avoid Hank’s right hook, his hand landing a solid punch against the wall where Gavin’s head had been. “Woah, man calm the fuck down, didn’t mean to-” he rights himself just in time for his face to meet Hank’s other fist. Connor lets out a cry of distress when the two of them go down, arms swinging on both sides. Hank is on top of Gavin, putting his full weight on his chest with the clear advantage when from underneath him Gavin makes a sudden roll, switching their positions, Gavin does hesitate to start landing blows, Connor immediately hooks his arms under Gavin’s armpits, dragging him off the lieutenant. The two are still cursing violently at each other when Connor hears a glass door slam open.

 

“ _What the fuck is going on in here!”_ Captain Fowler voice fills the room, everyone snaps to attention at the image of Fowler on the steps to his office his eyes zeroing in on the scene of Connor moving Hank and Reed forcibly away from each other.

 

“That crazy bastard _attacked_ me!”

 

“You were asking for it you little shit,”

 

“Both of you in my office. Right. Now.” When Hank and Gavin hesitate he snarls “NOW. Before I drag you by the ears,”

 

Connor watches from Gavin’s desk as the door shuts behind them, he can hear the muffled argument happening behind the glass, words intelligible. He doesn’t realize how long he had been staring at the door until a hand touched his shoulder, the sudden contact makes him flinch, but he regrets it when he sees that is just Nines, apparently back from wherever Gavin’s distraction led him, who is looking at him with a calculating expression. Connor feels distinctly uncomfortable, shifting on his feet nervously.

 

“Nines,” he greets politely

 

“What happened?”

 

Connor blinks, surprised how blunt Nines asked the question “Nothing happened- I mean, we found one of the men that is connected to one of the missing androids- that- that’s what happened,” He says clumsily, not knowing exactly why he didn’t want to tell Nines about what happened in the interrogation room but he knows just the thought of Stave makes him feel strange, as if he would rather be at home with Sumo and Hank’s mediocre daytime television.

 

“I see,” Nines says clearly not believing him, he looks around the bullpen with purpose “Have you seen Detective Reed, I just got back from the hospital morgue, Jonathan had me check out an odd case of illness that had been spreading there, apparently killing the patients,”

 

Gavin said it was supposed to be funny, that sounded horrible “I heard it wasn’t true,”

 

“No,” Nines eyes narrow “The ME laughed in my face when I inquired about the ligma virus,”

 

“Ligma?”

 

“A practically joke, a turn of words, I suspect it was Reed’s doing to rope Jonathan into this,” Nines said reaching to pick up one of the tablets off his desk, pausing in confusion.

 

“Reed is in with Fowler and Hank, they had an altercation,” his words sound bitter to his own ears and he understands why. Hank is his friend, after what happened in the Cyberlife tower there’s no denying that but since becoming official partners at the DPD together Hank was slowly but surely getting in his way. He was only looking out for him, Connor knows that, but he doesn’t understand why. He’s the second most advanced android ever made, he doesn’t need a babysitter or training wheels. Hank says he’s just trying to ease him into the work but Connor knows that's bullshit, Hank had seen the things he was capable of, the things he can do, if anyone should be protecting anyone it should be Connor making sure Hank doesn’t get himself killed. Not the other way around.

 

“Ah,” Nines mumbles absently, scanning his workstation.

 

“Is… something wrong?”

 

Nines sighs, irritated “Everything on my desk has been moved,”

 

Connor peeks over his shoulder “It looks like it always does,”

 

“Reed thinks he’s clever, everything has been moved _an inch to the left_ … a minor inconvenience,” he lets out a small huff already immediately moving things back to their original position.

 

“Maybe you could get back at him,”

 

“I’m already planning on filing a complaint-”

 

“No, no, not a complaint, like uh..” Connor’s eyes lit up “Like a prank!”

 

“A practical joke? Why?”

 

“For fun!” Nines doesn’t looked moved “For revenge?” he said hesitently. Nines lips quirk into the start of a smile and Connor beams, already feeling his bad mood evaporate.

 

“Alright, it’s decided, you and me will pull a practical joke on the Detective,”

 

“Me? No, I-I can’t Gavin will just get angry with me,”

 

“If the Detective tries anything then I will be there to remind him _not to_ ,” Nines reassures him.

 

The sound of Fowler’s door opening again has Connor’s head snapping up. Hank and Gavin head back down to the bullpen, Gavin complaining when they reach his desk. He plops down in it making a disgusted noise.

 

“Bullshit, you started this Hank, I shouldn’t have to be punished,” Gavin hisses, clearly not pleased with the situation.

 

Hank glares, looking like he wants to hit the man again “I started it? You were calling Connor a sex doll!”

 

“So?”

 

“Not all the paperwork in the world could make me regret decking you for it,”

 

“ _You did what_ ?” Nines’ question is drowned out by the two’s bickering. Connor’s hands reach up to cover his ears, their voices have somehow become overwhelming to hear. His irritation coming back full force, not even the thought of participating in some silly human tradition of humiliating the younger android’s partner can banish the thought. They were just _too loud_.

 

“-and now I’m stuck with unpaid overtime fucking sitting at my desk,”

 

“Oh fuck off Reed, I got the same deal you did,”

 

“Except I don’t enjoy sitting on my ass,” Gavin sneers “We can’t all be washed up drunks like you,”

 

“You-”

 

“ _STOP!_ ” Connor yells startling them. “You are part of the Detroit Police Department, act like it,” Hank looks like he’s about to say something so Connor holds up his hand to silence him “Detective Reed might have been out of line with his comments but that doesn’t mean you get to stand up for me all the time, it only leads to you getting into trouble,” the android's voice raises, an uncommon feeling of anger washing over him “I don’t need you to treat me like I’m going to fall over just because someone is an asshole, or if a criminal has a gun, or if there’s even a strong breeze. _I can take care of myself_!”

 

Hank blinks and takes a step toward the now hysterical android “Connor-”

 

“No! We went through so much together Hank! Why can’t you just _trust me_ ?” Connor realizes that he’s about to cry, which isn’t right at all, he’s mad, he shouldn’t be crying, he shouldn’t be crying in the first place, he wasn’t made for this, for emotions, they only make him feel awful all the time. Like now, he doesn’t know what changed but somewhere along the line he just was saying whatever came into his head and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to never have met Stave, or be the reason Ralph was sent to the camps, he just needed it to be quiet “ _Stop acting like I’m your son!_ ” The entire precinct falls silent, all eyes on Connor.

 

He gasps, Connor regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth but he can see the damage is already done. He sees the hurt in Hank’s expression, how he suddenly looks so much older than he is, how his face hardens, and how Reed is watching them with wide eyes.

 

“Hank…” he whispers reaching out.

 

“Get out,” Hank says voice low, slapping his hand away from him, a pang resounds in Connor’s chest at the rejection, “Just.. just go, I don’t want to see you right now,”

 

Something in Connor breaks and the tears he held back can be contained no more, he flees out of the precinct, shoving past a silent Nines and trying to block out the footsteps that are following him. He ignores Allison who tries to get him to stop but he’s already throwing the doors open and walking out into the snow covered streets of Detroit.

 

The snow crunches under his shoes and it's only a few more seconds before he hears the doors opening again and somebody trying to catch up. He only ducks his head and walks a little faster, he just wants to be left alone. He’s walked exactly three blocks when they finally decide to speak

 

“Connor, wait!”

 

“Go back to the station, leave me alone, I want to be left to the snow, it’ll help me think,”

 

“You hate the cold,” Nines says knowingly, much closer now “It’s freezing, your thirium will turn to ice in this weather, it’ll damage you,”

 

“ _Good,_ ”

 

Nines has already made his way in front of Connor, forcing him to stop moving further. The taller android is scowling “Come back with me, you’re being _irrational_ , I don’t.. I don’t think the Lieutenant-I don’t think Hank would want you out here, this isn’t what he meant, to put yourself in harms way,”

 

“You don’t understand!” Connor cries, distressed.

 

“ _Then make me understand!_ ” Nines yells grabbing Connor by the shoulders and holding him in place “ _Let me help you Connor_ , I want to know, _let me see what you see_!” Nines takes one of his hands off the smaller android, holding it up, the skin receding.

 

Connor gasps, LED lighting up red, instantly trying to get free “ _Stop! Let me go_!” The intense pressure on his shoulders lessens almost instantly and he doesn’t hesitate to back away out of Nines’ now loose hold. A strange emotion overtaking him, and he knows its fear, fear of Nines, fear of himself and the unknown. No, no, no, no, he- he can’t do that. He can’t put that on someone else, not to Nines. He would know everything. He’d see Connor for what he truly was, a failure, a mistake, something made to be broken. Even his own free will was designed to destroy things. He didn’t want to see how Nines would look at him then. It wouldn’t be the attentive gaze he gave things that he hadn’t figured out, there’d be no more small secret smiles, no more walks with Sumo together. It’d be disgust, he’d look at Connor like he looked at everything else that wasn’t perfect, that was flawed.

 

“ _Connor_ ,” he pleads, voice intense “ _Trust me_ ,”

 

Connor shakes his head, backing up a few more steps, ready to run “Don’t follow me Nines, I don’t want you there,” the lie is shaky and half hearted but Nines eyes dim, arm falling back to his side, skin once more covering it.

 

“I know what you’re doing Connor,” He says to the androids retreating back “I understand,” it sounds like a promise, a promise of what? Connor doesn’t want to think about it too much. “Just come home,”

 

Connor doesn’t reply the distance between the two grows and Nines watches, the snow around him reflecting a soft yellow, until the storm has swallowed Connor into its depths. He sighs quietly before returning to the station, a sense of failure washing through him.

 

Connor walks for hours before he realizes he’s close to the address Davy Stave had given to him under duress. He’s been outside in the minor snowstorm for hours and he can already feel the blue blood pumping through his systems slowing down little by little. He at least is standing on a sidewalk near the outer suburbs section, staring at a badly worn and empty looking house, tire swing on the tree swinging innocently with the breeze. He weighs his options, none of which sound very effective in actually getting the men most likely involved with the missing androids a sentencing to hold up in a trial.

 

“ _What would Hank do?_ ” Connor asks nobody, the question hurts to ask but he knows it’ll help, the answer is obvious, the headstrong police lieutenant would break into the house and find proof to solve the case, guidelines be damned. In all of Hank’s action cop movies the characters always break a few laws themselves for the greater good. Something Connor is already guilty of, and thinking of Ralph and the beautiful succulent on his desk, he knows he doesn’t regret it.

 

He takes a deep breath. _The greater good_

 

Getting into the house was easy, it took a couple minutes of circling to find a window that was unlocked on the second story, simple to get to when you climb the tree that swayed close to the foundation on the side of the yard. He shimmed his way around the edge, fingers gripping the top of the roof, careful not to fall. When he gets to the window he places a foot against it and pushes it up, gripping the roof tighter he pushes off the edge, body coming back to the house and glides through the now opened window.

 

He lands with a thud the view of the eggshite white ceiling visible from where he landed flat on his back. He pushes himself off the ground, taking in the room. It looks to be an office space, filing cabinets and a fancy wooden desk with a swinging pendulum are on one side of the room, the other mostly bare.

 

He spends at least thirty minutes scanning through everything in the cabinets but its all for a real estate company, not what he’s looking for. He tries the computer but its locked. He tries a few common passwords, but they don’t work. He growls at himself when the computer shuts down, permanently locking him out. He’s not going to get anything from in here.

 

He enters the hallway which lead to two other rooms, all of them seemed to be previously bedrooms but were now being used for storage, much like the office. Why own a house just to store things there? Why not a storage unit? Clearly nobody actually lives here. When he ventures downstairs he is not surprised to see that the kitchen is completely empty of anything. The living room however has a long table that nearly stretches the whole room, chairs are packed to it so that nearly all of them are touching. _Must be the meeting room_ Connor thinks eyeing the picket signs leaning casually against the wall, anti-androids slogans plastered all over them.

 

He searches every nook and cranny but like everything else, nothing comes up. He sighs frustrated, Stave must have known he wouldn’t find anything. He heads back to the staircase with the intent of leaving the way he came, no need to let anyone know he’s actually been in here, the trouble he could get into for breaking and entering into a civilian’s house and nothing to show for it would only cause problems. He’s already on the first step when he notices the door. He gets off the stairs and approaches the door, which is wedged right next to the staircase and the entryway to the kitchen so it’s no wonder he hadn’t noticed it at first. He opens it, ready to find a closet with nothing he can actually use in it but instead he’s greeted with darkness and the beginning of stairs leading downwards. A basement.

 

He reaches out, hand feeling against the wall til his hands meet the light switch. When he flicks it on the room is flooded with light, revealing a decently sized room at the bottom, boxes stack against the wall, a steel table in the middle and computers sitting at a desk, still running what looks to be a script. Although the basement is well lit it only causes a feeling of unease to creep into Connor’s gut. He walks carefully down the stairs which creak with every footfall.

 

He approaches the computers with a curious look, lowering his raised weapon back to his side. He can see the numbers rushing past the screen but it only takes a few moments to realize it’s all encrypted. His eyes trail over the various tools and wire cutters littering the station. Odd to have all your tools in the basement. It’s only when he looks back from his position by the desk that he can see the tools that hang on the back of the side of the table, most sharp, each and everyone of them is covered in thirium. Connor backs away hurriedly, eyes wide until his back bumps into the boxes unsteadily. Connor spins around and watches as one of the top boxes teeters in it’s position, faking stability, before tumbling to the floor, spilling it’s contents.

 

Connor makes a strangled noise between a gag and a whine, attention focused on the ground out of fear. Arms, legs, heads, optical units, LEDs, each looking free of thirium but well used. Connor tries to stamp down his panic, unsuccessfully. He had seen dead androids before but this.. this was something else, this was dismemberment. He cautiously leans down and picks up an LED flipping it over to see the serial code in it had been scratched off and instead a price marking took its place. Connor feels sick at the realization that this is where they were going to take Ralph, to disassemble him and pawn all his parts off to the black market. Connor shoves the LED into one of his pockets, dialing Hank in his connection systems. A voice tells him to leave a message. Connor frowns, the connection looked fine. He needs to call someone, they need to get a team in here and confiscate all of the… evidence. He tries Hank a few more times, each time rings once before cutting out and being answered by the mechanical voice. He huffs, standing up and attempts to reach Nines, ready to leave and fetch them himself. He’s opening the door back to upstairs when the call connects.

 

 _“Connor?_ ” Nines voice echoes in his head and it is the last thing he hears before a stun baton swings through the open doorway and slams into the side of his neck.

 

**_SYSTEM OVERRIDE DETECTED_ **

**_STANDBY ACTIVATED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god don't kill me for this cliffhanger, i'm too young to die


	10. Kissed by the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Connor hurts so pretty guys, i wanted to contribute  
> Warnings for some bad touches but nothing detailed  
> Violence? Blood? IDK, knock yourselves out
> 
> I get the feeling as the story progresses yall are gonna find where i live and murder me
> 
> ENJOY MY TRASH

**_System Reboot finalized_ **

**_Exiting Standby mode_ **

**_Activating System functions_ **

**_Voice modulator- Online_ **

**_Audio processor- Online_ **

**_Optical systems- Online_ **

**_\--- --- ----_ **

**_DATE NOT FOUND_ **

_00_ **_:00:_ ** _00_

~~**_ERROR_ ** ~~

**_Unauthorized access detected_ **

**_Attempting purge_ **

 

“Hey I think it’s waking up,”

 

“Bout fucking time, thought this thing was state of the art?”

 

“You hit it with _the stun baton_ Kenny,”

 

**_Purge of unknown source- failed_ **

**_S҉e͠n̷sor̵y ͘rec͜eptor̡s̵- running_ **

 

_Sensory receptors?_

 

It’s dark, pitch black, he blinks his eyes, confused, his optical systems are working, is his diagnostics glitching, they never did that before. He can hear footsteps and the loud shuffling of things dragged against what sounds to be a concrete floor. He knows he’s still in the house, and he knows he’s not alone.

 

“Shh,” a voice shushes him gently “Let me get that for you,” He can feel ~~_feel?_ ~~ The rough fabric covering his face. A blindfold. He’s laying horizontally on the hard surface of what seems to be a table of some kind, a panic floods him as he remembers the basement, the boxes, full of disassembled androids, the clear image of the lower level flashes vividly in his mind and all he can think about is _the metal slab hiding thirium soaks instruments under it._

 

The fabric is yanked away and light fills his vision, Connor gasps from the sudden brightness, blinks so he has time for his eyes to adjust to abrupt change, he’s barely registering the two other occupants that he had heard speak earlier, he’s too busy staring at the light bulb hanging from the ceiling with an acute sense of detachment. Suddenly a face blocks his view shoved too close to his and Connor tries to lean his head away in surprise, the table stopping him. Connor moves, planning on to roll off of it when he feels the solid material encircling his wrists and ankles. When the metal cuffs reach their short end and push against his wrists there is an uncomfortable strain he can feel on his skin there. As his legs move, also stopping suddenly after a few inches his body gives a shudder from the bite of the newly touched surface under his thighs. _Its cold. He’s shivering._ They _restrained_ him. Most of his clothes are absent. All thoughts of keeping calm and finding a logical way out of the situation flee him instantly. All he understands right now is that he's in danger and that something is horribly wrong with him. He jerks on his arms, desperate to escape the sturdy cuffs attached to the underside legs of the table. A hand snaps out, startling him and catches his chin roughly, he jerks at the feeling of calluses rubbing on his jaw, the hand moves, adjusting for a better grip before turning his head forcibly to look at the man leaning over him.

 

“That’ll be enough of that, there’s no need to fight it,” Connor stares wide eyed recognizing the aging face of Davey Stave inches from his own. The cuffs linked to the table rattle violently again and the hold on his face becomes tighter. “Hey, hey, hey, stop, Connor _stop_ ,” the android freezes. “That is your name isn’t it, _Connor_?”

 

The android is completely trapped, like a frightened animal before the slaughter, being scared leads to mistakes, he can’t afford to be scared, these are the men he’s been looking for this whole time and when he focuses on that he feels furious. Connor glares, the anger in his eyes is not just for Stave, no small amount of it is at himself. He can already hear Hank yelling at him for being so stupid, going in without backup. He tries to ignore the voice that sounds so much like Nines lecturing him for letting something as trivial as his own emotions get in the way of the case. He wants to deny it but there's no way to silence the thought that this is his own damn fault.

 

“Davey stop fucking around, we don’t have much time left, come help us pack this shit up,” Connor can hear a new voice on his right, in the direction of the boxes full of android parts, He tries to look at the person but Stave is still holding onto his head.

 

A smile creeps onto the owner of the arm, roughly turning Connor’s head side to side, he manages to see a wild mop of black hair on a thin young man who is trying to lift a box before Stave is forcing his vision elsewhere again, the man gives a low whistle “You don’t know what you’re missing Ken, sure you aren't interested?”

 

It's hard to speak with the hand clenching his face but Connor manages “I am a detective of the DPD, what you are doing is considered kidnapping and imprisonment, you murdered those androids, just to sell them for parts, I have already contacted the police, you will be stopped and held responsible for your crimes,”

 

“Aw, he thinks he’s people,”

 

“I _am_ a person, _I am alive,_ ” He manages to hiss, if not because he believes it but that he needs to.

 

“You’re not alive sweetheart, just a shiny expensive bundle of wires, albit a pretty bundle of wires, I know this, I know it well, like I know you things are slowly pushing mankind out of the picture, like I know they haven’t passed any of those pretty little laws for you fucks yet,” Stave leans a bit closer, his free hand raised to poke Connor hard on the forehead and that's when he notices the bandages that cover his other hand, he can just see the edge of the wound poking out, they are _teeth marks_ “Like I know how _nobody knows you’re here_ ,” Connor carefully does not change his expression, not wanting to give away that he was right “We went through your memory drives for the past couple hours, lot of boring shit, you’ll excuse me if I fast forwarded to all the nice bits,” Connor tries to turn his head to look at the computers but Stave wrenches his face back into place.

 

“My friends-”

 

“Your friends will come and save you? That what you think? Your kinda dumb for the most advanced android ever created, your friends think you ran off to go brood somewhere, and going by your attitude I don’t blame them, they won’t find you, you made sure of that Connor,” Stave laughs when Connor’s brows lower further “What? No more threats? Not convinced your cop buddies are coming? Shame, denial looks good on you,”

 

“Fuck you,” Connor hisses, these men killed those androids, _this man hurt Ralph_.

 

“Ah ha! There’s the spitfire from the station, we never did get to have the full interrogation experience. Now, as much as I love getting shoved into furniture by you I think considering the circumstances, we’re gonna have to switch places,” Stave calls over his shoulder suddenly “You gonna record this Ken?”

 

~~_**Calling RK900/Nines** _ ~~

~~_**Connection** _ ~~ **_~~unavailable~~ _ **

 

“Hard no,” the voice, Kenny, replies instantaneously, accompanied by the sound of objects rattling “We all can’t be sick fucks like you,”

 

~~_**Calling Hank Anderson** _ ~~

~~_**Connection unavailable** _ ~~

 

**_~~Attempting to reconnect~~ _ **

**_~~Connection blocked~~ _ **

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~Something was preventing him from communicating to others, Connor can see in the corner of his eye a transmitter, wires poking out of the thing, obviously modified. _It must be blocking the signal._

“What can I say,” Stave says his thumb reaches up to brush Connor’s lip, snatching his hand away when the android snaps his teeth, narrowly missing his fingers. “I like the feeling of plastic against my skin,”

 

A hand reaches out and smacks Stave across the back of his head, the man hisses, arms raised up to hold the injury “Knock it the fuck out, I leave for five minutes,” a gruff voice says, the hand shoves Stave out of Connor’s view and he shakily lets out the breath he had been holding “Go help Kenny, and for God's sake keep your pants on,” Connor turns to look at the third man, long hair tied up in a bun who would probably be considered attractive if it wasn't for his smile, which was too wide to give any real comfort or illusion of friendliness. “You are sure this is the bot?” he asks, eyes roaming over the android who holds his stare defiantly.

 

“Hard to not recognize him, his face was all over the news back in november, he’s one of the important ones, I know that much,”

 

“You already finished with this one?” the man nods at the android

 

“Just about E, should take another half an hour,”

 

“Good, wheels up in forty, we need to get the fuck out of here, too much heat thanks to Dave,”

 

Stave stands up from pulling a box off the pile, red faced “Hey, I got the fucker here in the first place didn’t I?”

 

“You’re lucky he didn’t bring shit with him you moron, you take too many risks,” the man claps Stave on the shoulder “... but somehow managed it, congrats, you impressed me,”

 

“Does this mean I get to…”

 

Kenny makes a repulsed noise, shoving more boxes closer to the stairs “Come on E, you can’t let him, I don’t want to deal with him and that fucking thing, it's disgusting,”

 

“Fuck off, this ain't anything different than your Japanese films,” Stave face grows red in irritation.

 

“No, Kenny’s right, you've ruined pieces before, shit is not supposed to get damaged you know this, we do it how we always do, forget the boxes for now, do the upstairs first,” Stave exhales heavily through his nose, clearly not happy but he nods anyways and lumbers up the stairs the door slamming behind him.

 

“Where the fuck did you pick him up?” Kenny asks the other man who waves his hand dismissively “He fucking creeps me out,”

 

“What is going to happen to me,” the two men left turn their heads to curiously look at the android locked to the table. “What… what are you going to do to me?”

 

As the man they had referred to as E approaches the table his entire demeanor shifts, the harsh lines that were on his face when he spoke to the others soften, this is much worse than whatever he was doing before “Hello Connor,” he even graces him with a smile “I’d give you my name since I know yours but I'm afraid it’d be a waste of breath, you won’t even remember me when this is over,” E speaks calmly and politely as if they were having a normal conversation, it unnerved Connor “Do you have any guesses to what we are going to do to you?”

 

“You’re butchering androids,” Connor says steely toned “You’ll do the same to me,”

 

“Don’t be so insulting, we didn’t butcher them- well,” E laughs amused “Yeah a few of them got scraped, but you know how these things go, got to _break a few eggs_ and all that, you are the only existing model of the RK800, some might say that your priceless, I say you are unique, now more than ever,” without warning E brings his hand back and his palm connects with Connor’s face, the android gives a cry, head snapping to the right, the red LED spins yellow for a brief moment, taking in the sensation of heat blooming on his cheek. “How did that feel Connor? You seem distressed,”

 

Connor says nothing, not at all prepared for the next blow “I imagine this is all so very new to you,” He bites his lip, he doesn’t know what this is, it, it _hurts_ . It hurts _physically._ He can feel the force behind E’s swings, not just calculate the measure of impact and speed, his cheeks sting and the cold metal of the table amplifies it. His head snaps back again, harder than the others “Come on, they always end up talking, you’ve never experienced this before, the cons of mortality, all neatly bundled up in its new home, _your systems code,_ ”

 

“Pain,” Connor whispers

 

E chuckles, delighted “Yes, ha, yes Connor pain, this is what humanity is like, painful, ugly, _torturous_ ,” he practically purrs the last word. “The braindead are just shells, pretty useless, rotting away to be spoon fed until they just stop being there anymore... androids however are made from tougher stuff, you did what we said when we said it, you did things for us when we told you to, you had no comprehensive thought, you were a shell that obeyed and felt nothing until last year. Do you wonder why the braindead don’t respond to pain? Because they don’t _feel it._ This is going to be a bit like that,” One of his hands rests on the table, the other disappears beneath it, pulling out a small crowbar and placing it on Connor’s chest next he grabs the wire cutters. Connor is absolutely still, terrified how the man’s voice gets more and more cheerful while the words become grimer and grimer. “You’re gonna tell me to stop, and I’m not going to listen,” he drums his fingers against the edge of the table “You’re going to ask me to take the pain away, and I’m not going to listen,” he crouches so that if Connor chooses to look they will both be at eye level, E takes a finger, and deceptively gentle he guides the android to face him “You’re going to beg to not feel anything… _and I will oblige_ ,” he picks up the crowbar.

 

Connor can’t help but ask, knowing a man like E would answer him, giving Connor just a few more seconds until meeting the same fate of those androids who didn’t deserve this, how scared and confused Jennifer, Erik, and Monty felt in these moments. “Why are you doing this?”

 

E smiles, placing one hand on the top of Connor’s knee, and pushing the crowbar until the pressure is too much and the skin there crawls away, revealing the ports that connect his right leg to his knee“ _Who are we to question the greater good_?”

 

“STOP!” E jerks his arm down, startled at the sound of Stave’s yell from upstairs, the crowbar hitches in between the ports, Connor gasps, the feeling isn’t painful only extremely uncomfortable “They’re onto us, police scanner picked up a police cruiser reporting to head here, right now, _we’ve got to get the fuck out of here_ ,”

 

"We haven’t packed everything yet-”

 

“There isn’t enough time- Kenny fetch the gasoline, pour as much as you can upstairs and then come down here and douse everything left” E snaps, Kenny hesitates.

 

“The computers-”

 

“NOW KENNY!” The gaunt man shoots up the stairs. Stave rushes to the table and immediately tries to undo Connor’s restraints before E snarls “What are you doing?!”

 

“ _He said we needed this one_ -

 

“We don’t have the time!”

 

“But-”

 

“Dave!” Stave shuts his mouth “It’ll just be, an unfortunate accident,” E smiles “After all, how could we have possibly known he didn’t escape the fire, an impossible feat for someone with one leg,” E shoves down with all his strength and the sound of Connor’s screams are nearly deafening. There’s no thirium just the twisted metal of what used to be the port latch on his knee.

 

E has to shout for Kenny to be heard over Connor, Kenny appears at the top of the stairs, E holds his hands out expectantly, and he tosses the half full gasoline container into E’s arms. “Get to the car, be ready to peel out, I’ll be just another second,” he says to the two men who sprint out of the basement door.

 

E takes a few long slow strides to bend over and pick up Connor’s leg from where it had rolled away, the restraint must have snapped with the force of popping the appendage off “Just another twenty minutes and you would have been free as the sky, never having to worry about anything ever again. Unfortunate, this will cause quite a big hiccup, but you are a loose thread now, one that can't be allowed to continue,” he dumps the gasoline on the boxes and the computer station before he runs out “Oops,” He says with another unnerving smile “I guess you’ll have to die slowly down here, Just close your eyes and think of heaven,”

 

By now Connor hasn’t been making to much noise besides a whimper or two accompanied by the rattling chains, he doesn’t break eye contact with E as the man slowly climbs the steps, flicking the light off as he goes, stopping on the top to look at Connor one last time. He pulls out a zippo lighter, flicking it open and igniting the flint. He meets Connor’s eyes in the darkness, the android is no longer crying from pain, his cheek rests against the table, face pale, and a dribble of thirium runs out his nose, he looks wrecked, damaged, but _his eyes_ , his eyes are narrowed, _not scared anymore_ , and that's what pisses E off most of all.

 

“Though I doubt there’s a heaven for androids,” in one swift movement he spins around and lets the door start to fall shut, the zippo he tosses over his shoulder down the stairs. There's a split second where everything is dark before the room lights up with a wave of heat, the boxes had caught fire first, next would be the computers, then the walls, until the whole building collapsed.

 

Connor would rather E die before him. The android breathes out heavily, focusing, the cuffs had snapped before, he just needed to be stronger than them. He could hardly even use his hands anyways, it's not like he could… melt..them. The fire. Connor jerks his whole body and the table wobbles, not bolted down. He hangs his right leg up to where it ends at the knee over the side of the table and using all his strength to force maximum momentum the table falls onto its side, Connor slams against the concrete hard, forced in an odd sideways position. Connor uses his right thigh to steadily slide across the floor, closer to the fire, the fire that’s nearly reached the computers. Connor glances at the door where he can see smoke seeping through the bottom. _The upstairs in on fire too but at least it’s a chance. Besides_ he thinks darkly _I only need one hand to get out of the rest of these._

 

The moment his wrist makes contact with the fire Connor lets out a scream, the sensation of his skin burning is painful, nearing agony. He immediately tries to roll the table away and jerk his hand again but besides being slightly melted the metal around his wrist doesn’t budge. He’s going to have to hold it there longer, he realizes. The android takes a deep breath, and with no time to waste rolls his wrist back into the flames. He grits his teeth hard enough to shatter a human jaw, he can hear the sizzling of the metal mingling with his retracted skin on his hand bubbling, with a yell he yanks his arm away, the metal falling away with a loud crack. He cradles his burnt hand, the white shell slightly morphed, wiping his face of tears and smearing the dirt of smoke across his face he makes quicker work of his other two remaining restraints.

 

 He groans, pushing himself to lean heavily on the upturned table, by now smoke had engulfed the entire room and the fire had reached the computers. Connor leaps to the monitor not melted away, falling from the imbalance of his missing limb and pulls himself up enough to slam his undamaged hand on it to begin a data transfer.

 

**_DELETION COMPLETE_ **

 

“No!” The humans must have been deleting the data as well as burning all the evidence, he was so close! He reaches out to interface again, maybe he can recover the information? He tries to leap back as a wooden beam smouldering in flames drops from the ceiling, crushing the computer systems and Connor’s left leg. His shout can hardly be heard over the loud crackling of the fire, the flames are burning away at his underwear and he desperately tries to pull it out “Shit!” he cries. He puts both hands underneath the beam, his fingers are already screaming, he can hardly see past all of the alerts on his screen, he lifts it a few inches, just enough to pull his leg out before he drops it.

 

**_Sustaining critical damage to left leg_ **

**_Thirium levels at 65%_ **

**_Thirium levels dropping_ **

**_Thirium levels at 59%_ **

**_Seek assistance immediately_ **

 

Connor doesn’t want to look at his remaining leg, he already knows it’s bleeding thirium everywhere but he’s going to have to slow the blood flow and he doesn’t have time to lose. He pulls off his undershirt as fast as he can, clumsily wrapping it around his leg, the white fabric instantly blossoming blue. He uses the wall to pull himself up and tries to stand but his leg buckles almost immediately underneath his weight, the pain immeasurable.

 

**_Thirium levels at 48%_ **

**_Multiple systems overheating_ **

**_Suggest temporary shut down_ **

**_Entering low power mode_ **

 

He can see the door at the top of the stairs, despite how close it is Connor is sure he’s never felt farther away from a goal. He hisses and he starts to drag himself to the staircase, his lower body completely useless behind him. He can see the fire above him, it’s already past him and steadily covering the walls to the door with visible heat. He pushes himself up the first couple of steps, ignoring both the thirium leaking from his eyes and alerts from it escaping from his leg. He’s halfway up before he notices he’s gotten much slower, sluggish, the strain of moving his leg has made his thirium levels drop dramatically, by the times he's at the door he's gasping although his not sure why, he slowly reaches up to turn the handle.

 

_click_

 

_click click_

 

They locked the door. Of course they locked the door. _The only escape route_.

 

**_Thirium levels a 23%_ **

**_Find immediate assistance_ **

**_Find Lieutenant Anderson_ **

 

“Help,” His voice comes out much quieter than he intended, he manages to shout it but immediately wines, he doesn’t understand, it hurt to yell, it hurt to move, it hurt when he didn’t do anything. He just wanted to be back home, away from the painful heat that quickly consumed his thoughts.

 

“Hank!” He calls out for his partner instinctively. Connor realizes with a jolt that the computer outputting the transmitter had been crushed when the beam had fallen on him. A few more tears escape his eyes from relief, before he realizes there is no way Hank, or anyone would make it to him in time, before he is forced offline for a cooldown or his thirium levels run out, all they are going to be pulling out of the rubble is his body. He doesn’t hesitate before sending the call anyways.

 

 _“Connor?!”_ Hanks voice a clearly panicked and if he listens closely he can hear various car horns honking in the background, undoubtedly because Hank is speeding. _“Nines said you ran off it's been hours, we watched the tapes with Stave, Connor why didn’t you say anything, is that where you are, that house? He said that you called him before it dropped, and now we’ve got calls all over the place of it being a blazing shitstorm what the fuck happened?”_ Connor leans against the door with his back, breaths slow. _“Say something dammit! Where are you?!”_

 

“I’m,” Connor pauses, his CPU warning him of an automatic shutdown being imminent.

00 **:40:** 301

00 **:39:** 594

00 **:38:** 323

“I’m okay,”

 

There’s a pause before Hank quietly curses into the receiver _“You stupid son of a bitch,”_

 

“Whatever.. You say.. Lieutenant,”

 

_“...Connor?”_

 

“Hm?” Connor rests his head back and it lolls to the side, it was quickly becoming impossible to hold himself up.

 

_“You’re going to be fine,”_

 

“I know…” He whispers “I know,” his eyes droop a little.

 

“ _Con-_ ,” the call drops and the android lets out a sigh, he is so very incredibly tired. He doesn’t even have the energy to run a statistic check but he’s sure his chances of getting out of this alive are impossibly small.

 

00 **:27:** 902

00 **:26:** 716

00 **:25:** 335

 

“Hank, Hank I’m sorry,” he whispers to no one, only the roar of the fire replies, his eyes fall shut and he prepares himself for one last standby mode.

 

There is almost no warning when the door jerks suddenly, jostling Connor from his position. His eyes snap open and he scoots away to stare at the door in disbelief, _impossible_. The door jerks again and Connor realizes someone is ramming into the door.

 

“ _Help_ ,” once again he can hardly shout, but help is there, right there, he’ll risk the pain. “ _H-help_!” The ramming stops and for a second Connor worries that they have given up, that he ruined it somehow, before the ramming starts against, with seemingly more force and erraticness, as if someone is just straight up throwing themselves against it. He can feel the fire crawling up his leg again and he can’t stop himself from crying “Please!”

 

“ _Move away from the door_ !” a voice shouts back, _his own voice_ , Connor thinks absently, head feeling impossibly light. He manages to scoot back onto the fourth top step, fire melting his shoe soles before the door splinters and with the next shove, shatters. Connor can’t help but cry harder, unable to move out of the fire burning his clothes away, he was _so close._

 

There are arms that drag him out of the fire on the steps before desperately patting the flames out, leaving behind the tattered remains of Connor’s undergarments, the android whines at the pain caused by the contact and the hands still for only a moment before hooking under his knees and behind his back pulling him into a bridal carry, he can feel more thirium drip from his leg to the floor as they exit the basement. His vision is a mixture of angry orange and yellow blurs before the heat suddenly disappears and he can feel the freezing night air on his skin.

 

“Connor!” He suddenly can hear a familiar voice at a distance, sounding almost shell shocked. Pounding footsteps approach and he can hear the person speaking “Jesus fucking Christ! What happened to his leg?! Is he okay, he looks de _-”_

 

" _Gavin_!" Connor can feel the sound vibrating around him, it's... soothing “He needs emergency repairs and lots of thirium, there’s not a lot of time- how fast can your car drive Detective?” the arms holding the android tighten “Connor? _Connor_?”

 

00 **:03:** 069

00 **:02:** 102

00 **:01:** 845

 

“ _Nines_?”

 

00 **:00:** 00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I know I've been posting a new chapter every 4 days at the most and I'm not saying that's going to change but it is possible I'll be taking a little longer, i mostly just want to have an outline for each chapter instead of for just the story so i can have everything balance itself out nicely. Still will be trying to update asap just thought you should know
> 
> <3


	11. Life Can be Sterile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Disconnect: Hank and Connor fought, Connor was an idiot and got tortured, Connor is pulled out of the house fire before shutting down. Caught up? Good, lets jump in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird about this entire chapter. I honestly hate it, it was for some reason extremely hard to write. But at least I already know that after this work is finished im going to go back and rewrite all the chapters so oh well.

**FEB 9th 2039**

AM 2 **:01:** 19

 

_The night is bright and full of smoke, it threatens the life that rests there, the sound of his partner’s incessant curses only seem to add to the sense of urgency he is filled with. He doesn’t even stop to consider the probability of success before he throws himself through the burning arch of the doorway._

 

“I don't care what your fucking hours are, you say they've finished working on him so let us see him,” Nines stands next to Hank as the man slowly loses his patience with the receptionist at the front desk. “You guys don't even pretend you’re a hospital you just fix them and toss them out, you haven’t even told me shit, that’s my partner in there, give me something!”

 

After the President’s declaration of androids being a form of intelligent life and Cyberlife had been ordered to stop the production of androids the company wasted no time in turning their stores to be for androids in need of parts or any upgrades that Cyberlife decided to make compatible with models. A new clinic had even been opened for emergency services, a clinic Connor had once again wound up in for a second time. That had been nearly five hours ago and when Hank had joined them looking like a wreck he predictably had given no shits about their policies.

 

“We apologize for the inconvenience, but this is different than the other times RK800 had been brought in-”

 

“His name is Connor,” Nines says before she can finish, her friendly exterior shifts to a flash of irritation before it disappears under the niceties once again.

 

The woman takes a moment to type something onto her keyboard, “I’ll bring up his file, it’ll be easier to explain,” She said “Here it is, when… _Connor_ was brought in last night he was suffering major damages, nothing critical we couldn't fix but there's signs that his systems have been tampered with, he originally went offline due to low thirium levels and system overheating from the fire but now that that’s not an issue he still hasn’t come online, I suspect his system caught onto this and is keeping him in standby mode to protect himself,”

 

Hank inhales sharply at the information “You’re telling me he isn’t awake yet?”

 

“No, and we haven't been successful in forcing him online ourselves, if it is any consolation, besides the anomaly and him being unresponsive, the corrupted data doesn’t seem to be affecting him, it’s just… there, cyberlife androids are impossibly complex, I doubt anything not made by a team of programmers would even be able to serve its function,” she says not so friendly, sounding as if she’d much rather not be talking to them.

 

Hank is clearly not enjoying the way the conversation is going either by the way he sputters “Not affecting- you _just_ said he won’t wake up!”

 

“I also said it won’t come online because it’s detected it, the data is not showing activity in any of the systems,”

 

“He was crying,” Nines says quietly sounding confused, the other two snap their heads to look at him “When I found him, he sounded in pain,”

 

_“Is his light thing dark again?” Gavin asks over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the road, his car speeding through the streets of Detroit, lights flashing. Nines looks down at Connor’s soot covered face resting in his lap, eyes closed, face blank, as if he hadn’t been is audible pain right before he had gone quiet, right before he had looked straight at Nines in confusion, whispering his name and going still, LED going dark. Even when it had switched back on in the car to a slow pulsing red it did little to pacify Nines or Gavin. Nines absently rubs at the now dry tear tracks on the unresponsive androids face, wiping the thirium still leaking from his nose._

 

_“No, can you drive faster?”_

 

_“I am sure I’m breaking several traffic laws right now I-”_

 

_“Gavin,”_

 

_“Right yup, I'm driving as fast as I can,” Gavin clears his throat awkwardly with a small cough. “Don't- you shouldn't worry, Connor’s tough, he'll pull through, I mean he's been shot loads of times-”_

 

_“Gavin,”_

 

_“Sorry,”_

 

The woman stares, before carefully saying “Deviants might have emotions, they can feel loss and sorrow. They can experience joy and happiness and _free thought_ ,” she looks right into the android’s eyes “ _Androids don’t feel pain_ ,”

 

“There is something wrong, if you can’t realize that,” Nines places his hand on the counter causing the woman to tense, “Then we will be taking him with us,”

 

Her mouth tightens into a thin line “I think I’ve been pretty clear-” she scrutinizes the android for a moment, he would almost be awkward with how tall he is, slightly hunched over the counter his turtleneck is crusty in some places where thirium had dried into his clothes “...Rk900,” there is a noticeable eye twitch at her words, irritated that she called him by this model number, he did have a designation, something to identify him by, not that she had bothered to ask him. He decides not to comment, seeing as he does need to convince her to let him see Connor. Seeing as the clinics were new and androids were still in the process of getting rights there were a lot of holes in such a system. Like Hank said, it wasn't a hospital., it was Cyberlife. “We will contact Mr. Anderson if there is any changes,” she turns back to her computer, a clear dismissal.

 

Hank’s face turns a little red and he opens his mouth looking like he is about to start yelling, demanding that he can see his partner when Nines puts his hand on his shoulder and says to the woman “Thank you for your time,” she doesn’t bother to look away from her monitor as Nines leads Hank out the doors of the clinic and into the dark of the early morning.

 

“What the hell Nines? I’m not going to just go back home and forget about him! She would hardly even look up from her fucking screen, I’d feel better if I just broke it-” the moment the door shuts Nines takes his hand off Hank’s shoulder, speaking quickly.

 

“That is the last thing we need,”

 

Hank blinks in confusion “What?”

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t speak to you like I would to Connor through our LEDs, I couldn’t run the risk of anyone overhearing us,”

 

Nines watches his eyes widen “ _Oh_ ,” he says “Oh, you have a plan don’t you?” Hank nearly laughs at the wave of relief that hits him.

 

“I need you to cause a distraction, I might not be designed with subtle interrogation methods like my predecessor but I am the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever created, if I can get the files of what is going on with Connor’s systems, I know I can find a way to bring him back online,”

 

Hank takes a deep breath, looking at the android who is speaking with a quiet urgency that Hank is almost surprised when he comes to the conclusion that Nines is worried “You are more like Connor than you think,” It doesn’t take much for him to picture said android perched on his desk, adamant that he can crack the case, that the answer is in the evidence, that he just needs a few more minutes, that he needs Hank’s help.

 

“Precisely, his code might be just as advanced and complicated as my own but they are nearly identical, it’s possible that I can find exactly where the corrupted data is and how it varies from my systems-”

 

“Then you would know how to fix him!” Hank finishes

 

Nines pauses, his brow furrows slightly at the man’s wording “There is a chance that they are right, and we won’t be able to figure out a simple solution, but,” he says, back straightening and eyes narrowing in determination “I won’t know for sure unless I can get to that computer,”

 

Nines watches as a smirk grows on the man’s face “Say no more, I’ve got just the thing,”

 

Hank walks slowly back into the building, pausing in the middle of the walkway to glance around the room in consideration, Nines slips back inside to stand against the wall closer to the receptionist's desk, waiting. The receptionist is once again paying no attention to the ongoings of the lobby, if she had she might have noticed the lieutenant striding purposefully over to the small gaggle of uncomfortable looking chairs. The sound of metal scraping across the floor has her look up just time time to watch a chair fly across the room. She leaps out of her seat at the crash, clearly startled.

 

“I want to see my goddamn partner!” He roars, kicking another chair with force.

 

“Sir!” the woman yells moving slightly around the desk, keeping her distance from the man “Mr. Anderson I need you to calm down-”

 

“Fuck you lady! I don’t need to do shit!” she takes a step forward when he thrusts a finger in her direction.  Her face is drawn into one of clear frustration, apparently not to surprised by his outburst. “Let me talk to someone that isn’t a glorified screen tapper!”

 

“If you calm down,” she says her heels click against the floor as she approaches, Hank’s eyes dart over her shoulder where Nines was currently crouched behind the desk, hand reaching to connect with the computer “We can see about having someone… _more qualified_ to speak to you,”

 

The moment Nine’s fingers touch the screen he quickly starts sifting through all the files, it takes longer than he thought, only what must have been half a second but to Nines felt like hours, much too long. The file is surprisingly bleak, the report is mostly a list of the damages done and part replaced, reading much like a property damage list, which doesn’t surprise him. There is a small mention of Connor’s code, that it had irregularities. No details, they have had him for hours, they didn’t run a full diagnosis of his systems? Nines stifles a huff, there had to be a way to find the code. The information says where he is located in the building pops up and that is when his mission priority flashes in his CPU, while he hadn’t seen it in days he feels a new plan forming. A more reckless one.

 

**_Interface with RK800_ **

 

“Hey! What are you doing over there?!” Nines head snaps up over the edge of the desk just in time to see the receptionist rushing toward him “That is private property of Cyberlife you can’t touch that!”

 

“Wait!” Hank makes the mistake of putting his hand on the woman’s shoulder to stop her. She whips around to look at Nines and Hank, putting two and two together.

 

 _Time for plan B_ the voice of Detective Reed plays in the androids ears, sounding amused as shit.

 

“Security!” she screams as Nines takes off down the hallway past the waiting room. The clinic is not a large building but it is bigger than it looks from its cozy exterior. He already knows exactly where he needs to go its only at the back of the building, a straight shot if he takes the middle hallway. He’s halfway down it when a door opens up on his right and a security guard stares at him a moment in confusion to why he was running before the entire building is ringing from an alarm they must have sounded.

 

_“We’re almost there,” Gavin mumbles to himself from the front as the car turns a corner “Just a couple more lights,” Nines ignores the fact that this is the fourth time the detective had said the exact same thing. “Fuck,” he hisses, the car slows down drastically before coming to was was comparatively a crawl. “Fuck,”_

 

_Nines tears his eyes away from Connor’s blank face to look out the front windshield, he can clearly see the long lineup of cars filling the street for a good distance. Gavin puts the vehicle into reverse and manages a couple yards before a car pulls in behind them, keeping them trapped in the traffic jam, the cars have momentarily stopped._

 

_“There’s no way around,” Nines says, grip around Connor tightening._

 

_“Well thanks captain fucking obvious,” Gavin snaps, sounding slightly desperate “It’s only another two miles from here, he won’t make it in time,”_

 

_“No,” Gavin meets Nines eyes in the rearview mirror, the gray looking much like steel “I’ll take another route,” Nines opens the backdoor and Gavin makes a noise of alarm._

 

_“Hey no what the fuck are you doing?!” He turns around in his seat to see Nines carefully pulling Connor’s body out of the car. Nines hefts him up back into his arms, Connor’s head lolling to the side like a ragdoll. He passes Gavin’s side without a word, legs moving quickly “Nines!” he shouts rolling down his window to call after the android just in time to see him start sprinting down between the cars, if it wasn’t for his cargo being half naked, despite being covered in blue blood and missing a limb what is visible is his battered pale skin poking out from behind Nines completely black attire just enough so that Gavin could still see them with all the headlights lighting them up “You crazy motherfucker!”_

 

Nines changes paths, running back to the start of the fork and making a sharp right to avoid the guard altogether, he could take the slightly longer route, he can’t risk the chance of not reaching the room. He can hear the guard stumbling after him and yelling behind him to the rest of the guards Nines can hear further back. It’s not long before Nines makes it to the back of the building and he pushes open the lone door with no markings or window and places his hand on the lock to override it, to buy himself time.

 

Nines backs away from the door cautiously, he knows that they will find him soon, and it won’t take long for them to get inside. He understands he doesn’t have a lot of time to do what he has to, turning around he takes in the room. At first glance it seems pretty empty, there are no desks, or beds, or even androids. That can’t be right, Connor was supposed to be in here but Nines doesn’t see anything, just metal walls that are covered in latches with small square frames. Nines approaches one of them, before realizing it bares an eerie resemblance to the small section of the ME’s workspace at the station. The morgue. That’s when he notices the numbers, _serial numbers_ , on a digitized display in the middle of each frame. _Of each drawer_. Nines eyes widen, backing up to scan the rest of the room, searching.

 

**_Searching for text_ **

**_Match not found_ **

 

**_Searching for text_ **

**_Match not found_ **

 

**_Searching for text_ **

**_Positive match_ **

**_#313 248 317_ **

 

Nines rushes to the drawer on the other side of the room, hand closing around the latch and pulling it open, he can just see in the dark of the opening a mop of brown hair, starting to slightly curl at the ends. He rolls the slab out as far as it lets him stopping at the occupants ankles. Connor looks much better than he had a few hours ago, no thirium in sight, his LED is no longer a dim red instead a slow but bright pulsing yellow. Nines narrows his eyes at the clothes he is wearing, loose pants and a simple shirt that is displaying the bright blue triangle of the left breast. Nines also can see he has a new leg, though it is missing its skin from what he can see poking out the bottom of the pants, probably from Connor not being able to identify the piece as attached.

 

Nines hears the pounding footsteps coming from the hallway, security had found him. He can hear them banging on the door after finding it locked.

 

**_Interface with RK800_ **

 

Nines raises his hand, as he reaches out for Connor’s arm the skin crawls away ready for an interface. He grasps the other’s arm and closes his eyes. After a few seconds Nines peers at their joined limbs in confusion, nothing had happened. Connor’s organic skin is an odd contrast to the white gripping his arm, his system not responding to the contact. No, it has to work, it has to work or they won’t know how to fix Connor, they wouldn’t even know where to begin. Cyberlife may be good at wordplay but Nines had seen those files they had, they weren’t going to be able to fix Connor if they couldn’t first identify the problem. If they can’t do that, Nines knows Connor won’t be coming home. He wouldn’t be solving cases with the lieutenant at the DPD, he wouldn’t be giving Sumo his daily walks, he wouldn’t spend nearly an entire five minutes every night just to convince Nines to squeeze awkwardly onto their bed with him instead of going into standby in the corner. He wouldn’t just _wake up._

 

_When the doors to the building burst open, slamming into the walls with a bang the only person besides an android scribbling at a piece of paper in the corner is a surly looking woman at the front desk, she does not look up from whatever she is typing away at on her monitor only holds out a clipboard with a bored “Fill this out and someone will see you… soon,” she trails off when she glances away, eyes widening at the sight of the two similarly looking androids, both covered in thirium, the nearly bare one currently cradled in the other’s arms seems to be unresponsive and heavily damaged on the… remaining leg that is wrapped up in what used to be a piece of white fabric. “I need assistance!” She yells into a radio on her desk. She immediately shoots up and around her workstation, running to meet the two halfway across the room._

 

_She pauses when she sees the face of the one holding the other up “He needs help,” Nines says, she nods, reaching out to lead him to lay the other on the ground._

 

_“I know, help is on the way,” she says when he doesn’t move to let go of the android “Laying on a steady surface with prevent jostling, we don’t know how much thirium has been lost,” he reluctantly places him on the ground with care at her words, she sees his hands ghost over the others arm from where they are crouched. She hears the rushed footsteps of the techs heading their way. “What happened?” she asks, putting a firm hand on his arm as he tenses when the techs come into view, placing down what looks like a stretcher._

 

_“He won’t wake up,” Nines watches as they load Connor onto it and without wasting a second rush back from where they came in the hallways, the woman’s hold tightens when he attempts to follow them, he doesn’t stop looking when they eventually disappear from view “He won’t wake up,”_

 

There is a small beep of the door unlocking when it slams open and four men in Cyberlife security uniforms flood the room. Nines manages to push one back when he gets too close with his free arm before two get a hold of the arm and another around his torso. They start trying to pull him away from the open drawer and in the direction of the open door. Away from Connor. Nines jerks back, much stronger than any human, but even he can feel himself being dragged, inch by inch. Nines hand slips from Connor’s arm and just manages to latch onto the android’s limp hand, the action nearly pulls him from the slab. Nines tries to yell at them to stop, but all that comes out is a furious snarl. They were actively standing in the way of his mission, trying to take him away and the only thing he can think of is the fact despite all the noise and yelling that Connor wouldn’t open his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, he can hear a buzzing in his ears as it increases in volume, filling his head with the screaming of a singular command.

 

**_WAKE UP_ **

 

Nines feels his fingers slip from the android’s with a final yank of now all four guards attempting to get him on the floor now. As soon as he registers that he is no longer holding onto anything his vision runs red. A sudden urge fills him with the urge to eliminate everyone in the room that drowns out everything else so strongly that he nearly doesn’t hear the small intake of breath over the sound of the guards heavy grunts and the scuffling of shoes on the floor as Nines struggles in their arms. His teeth are bared, as he fights hard enough the four men are having trouble holding onto him. He drops to the floor and shoves himself backwards into one of the walls when they suddenly let him go. Wild eyed he doesn’t take his eyes off them as they gape at something across the room.

 

“Nines,”

 

Nines freezes at the voice, but doesn’t move at all from where he is, the guards are cautiously glancing at the area a little to his right and then back at Nines. He hears a small shuffle, and the nearly silent sound of feet touching the floor and then a gasp of pain. Nines shoots from the floor without a thought, arms reach out to catch them instinctively when their leg buckles.

 

He falls on his knees the figure in his hold makes a grunt from the force of  landing on the android’s thighs. Nines stares down at Connor who returns the expression with brown eyes held impossibly wide. The older android is panting, as if out of breath, despite the impossibility. “You, _the fire_ -” Nines grips him harder and Connor’s fingers close to clutch at his  turtleneck “I thought-” he frowns and Nines feels Connor twist his new leg slowly “I thought I died…”

 

Nines makes a strange noise and it takes a moment to realize it’s a laugh “ _You’re awake_!” he exclaims. Connor awkwardly leans forward, slipping off on Nines who helps him sit up, the younger android intentionally leaves one hand wrapped around Connor’s wrist.

 

Connor glances down at their joined hands, when his eyes catch the bright blue emblem on his chest, his free hand picks at the shirt hesitantly “Nines, I don’t understand, where are we?” he trails off to look around the room, eyes lingering on the guards when they suddenly part for a man clad in a Cyberlife uniform, he stutters to a stop at the scene of the two androids on the floor.

 

“You shouldn’t be online,” he whispers, eyes wide behind his thick glasses, he flinches when Nines growls. “There was no way- how?”

 

Nines glares harder, they wouldn’t have released Connor if he hadn’t woken up. He didn’t want to speak to anyone here, he was sure he never wanted to see another Cyberlife employee again. Nines looks down at his hand still linked in Connor’s, the younger android’s still white up to his wrist. He can’t help but think of the buzzing that had been everywhere right before the guards had separated them.

 

Connor follows his gaze, LED spinning yellow and Nines hears the android’s voice echo softly in his head.

 

_What did you do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo big surprise, an RK model can influence androids????? NOT
> 
> anyways i hated this but maybe thats just because of my bad mood or the low word count but I hope you guys enjoyed it
> 
> COMING SOON: Filler chapters! (yay?) that might sound lame but it means i get to honor the fluff tag!!!!! yay more fluff! Also I get to take the tag off that i havent exploited the fact that Nines and Connor share a bed. (that sounded dirty, sorry guys 40k words in and it is still a slow burn, no sexy sexy times yet)
> 
> should be back to the plot two chapters from now, if anyone is actually here for that pft


	12. Play Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff? Oops, well that's next chapter, trying to make that one a monster tbh. Enjoy anyways my lovelies! I know certain people have been waiting (whaaaaaat twelve whole day without updating?!?! Yeah I'm sorry but it's likely this is how it's going to be for a bit)

**FEB 9th, 2039**

AM **9:52:** 17

  


There is about a good few seconds after Connor stops talking that he thinks everyone had frozen. That could be because Markus and Simon weren’t blinking and that Detective Reed hadn’t filled the silence with some loud boisterous comment yet, though this seemed to not last as long as he thought.

 

“They were taking them apart?” Gavin says with a slightly disgusted tone “ _They tried to take you apart_?”

 

Connor nods, taking note that the detective was turning a slightly green color “Yes, though I am sure they were going to take me with them after they had removed my legs to incapacitate me, it was heavily implied,”

 

“That’s fucking sick man,” Gavin shakes his head before whispering under his breath “ _Sick_ ,”

 

“If they were selling the parts illegally why would they need you?” Markus asks, fingers drumming against the table of the break room, Simon hums thoughtfully on his left. The two had come as soon as they could, of course hearing about the incident at the clinic from apparently other androids that were there, gossiping to the leaders of New Jericho about how the police had showed up, drawing a crowd, until two similar looking androids emerged, both instantaneously recognizable in the android community.

 

“They said I was valuable, one made it seem like I was targeted directly, I had assumed this was a small, independent operation but that can’t be it, them picking me didn’t sound like a request, it sounded like an order,” a fact that definitely troubles him.

 

Gavin seems to take this information in stride, sliding into a calculating mode “These guys must have been underlings, no way that little set up you saw was everything, they wouldn’t just give you the location to their hideout, that would be absolutely ridiculous,”

 

Connor blinks, going over what Nines had said to him on the car ride, as an android he’s not really great at _not_ paying attention since he can remember everything as long as his memory drive is maintained, but it was nice to just close his eyes and rest his head against the car seat, listening to the younger android clinically list off evidence, even if it was about a subject he’d rather forget “The house was in the name of a Denise Jennings, she’s been in Toronto since November, during the android protests, they must have been occupying the house without anyone knowing,”

 

Gavin clicks the roof of his mouth, his face looking like he caught a particularly bad smell “Didn’t want to leave a trail? We’ve heard no word from Stave, guess he went into hiding. You said you couldn’t identify them?”

 

“They were blocking off my connection, I was only able to access them after the fire destroyed their equipment,” strapped to that table, completely useless, not even able to call for help, Connor waves the feeling away, the feeling of helplessness. It's something he shouldn’t feel, he is an RK800, he was built for enduring difficult tasks, guess Cyberlife didn’t take into account that torture could affect the prototype.

 

_That androids could be forced to be affected by it_

 

“There’s so many things to unpack here, can Hank even afford to get you a therapist?” Gavin jokes, giving Markus the bird when the android sends him a dark look.

 

Simon scans the room despite it being apparent that they are the only four occupants “Where is the Lieutenant? I’d expected him to be here, he’s always been useful with his insight when helping us,”

 

“He’s resting,” Connor mutters into a fist “He’s been up for nearly two days,”

 

Gavin scoffs “We all have genius, should have thought about that before running off to give him a heart attack huh?”

 

“Has anyone told you how deeply unpleasant you are Detective?” Markus queries.

 

“ _They try_ ,” Gavin shows all his teeth with the smile he throws at the leader of Jericho who merely returns a stiff tightening of his mouth. Markus only hold back his next comment by Simon placing a hand on his arm, their LEDs flashing briefly, Markus nods and Simon goes out of his way to completely ignore Reed, instead shifting to directly address the third android.

 

“Connor,” eyes draw to Simon who flushes a slight blue, odd since he is no stranger to being the center of attention, as head of _human resources._ “We wanted to thank you, for finding out about Jennifer, Monty, and Erik. You went through things that should have never happened, shouldn’t be happening, I'm so sorry. But you did it, _you solved it_ , their friends will need the closure, as did we all. It seems as if we can lift the curfew now that-”

 

“ _You can’t!_ ” Connor exclaims suddenly, startling everyone in the room. “I- I mean…”

 

Simon frowns, approaching the android who has his legs shoved into the chair with him, when he places a hand on his shoulder Connor looks away “What? What’s wrong?” Connor is quiet “You can tell us Connor, is it about the case?” Connor nods slightly.

 

“These men, they are just following orders, even if we found Stave and the others again, there would just be more,” Connor holds his fingers when the familiar feeling of them about to twitch falls upon him. “ _People will still go missing_ ,” Markus lets out a deep breath, clearly conflicted. With the news that they had figured out what happened to the others, the citizens of New Jericho will be at peace again, no longer be afraid to leave the site, but to reveal that this was no isolated incident, that the men are still at large, that there is more to this than meets the eye, the reaction would be worse. Still…

 

“We won’t lie to our people, the curfew will stay,”

 

In synchronization, Simon and Markus’ LED flashes rapidly at the same time once again, they both mirror each others expressions of perplexity and share a look before Markus smiles apologetically to Connor.

 

“We are very sorry, but we are needed back at New Jericho, Josh won’t give us any details,” he puts a hand on Simon's shoulder.

 

The blond locks eyes with Connor who manages to hold his gaze “Thank you again Connor, I won’t forget this,” with another squeeze on his shoulder the two androids turn around and disappear around the corner, out of the precinct. Only a second later Nines enters, head turned around to stare quizzically at the retreating couple, brow raising when the two join hands seamlessly. Nines drops the small smile he hadn’t realized had passed his face and turns back to see Connor sitting in his chair and Gavin eyeing him with mirth.

 

“Ah, the somehow more inane twin returns, no coffee for me?” Gavin swivels in his seat absently.

 

“No, and we are not twins,” Gavin huffs a laugh muttering ‘thank god’ under his breath while depositing his legs on the nearest elevated surface.

 

“So… that was weird wasn’t it?” he says to Connor “Your buddies leaving so suddenly?”

 

“It’s not my place to question them, they have a whole community to run,”

 

“Like you know your place,” Connor lowers his head at his words and Gavin grunts when a hand smacks the back of his head.

 

“Jesus!”

 

“Apologize,” Nines hisses

 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, sorry man, you’re just so easy,” Nines raises a brow and Gavin sighs “I’m sorry, hope I didn’t-” he looks like he just sucked on a lemon at the next words “Hurt your _feelings_ ,”

 

A nonexistent breeze in the air conditioned precinct has Connor’s body giving an involuntary shudder. He subconsciously wraps his arms around themselves when another shiver wracks him. He looks up when a hand lands softly on his shoulder. Gray eyes bore down on him.

 

“I will find you something warmer to wear,” Connor frowns at Nines who eyes him carefully before leaving the room. Nines had been acting a bit strange for himself the past few days and Connor would be the first to admit he was a little worried. Now it seemed like Nines was trying to be as far away from him as possible. Leaving the room as soon as he could manage. _Let me see what you see_

 

“If I knew that all it took to render the infamous ‘Deviant Hunter’ immobile was a bit of cool air I’d have toss you in the snow the day we met,” Connor is shaken from his thoughts by Gavin laughing hollowly from his own chair, focused on digging apparent dirt from his nails.

 

Now that he can actually feel the temperature in the air Connor wonders why the station has to have the air on in the first place when it's already snowing outside.

 

“Supposed to keep us awake, not like we need any help to turn into popsicles in this weather,” Connor turns to look at Gavin, the only other occupant in the room, who's currently got his feet propped up on the table giving the android a raised brow, realizing he must have spoken his thoughts out loud.

 

Connor averts his eyes, and says in a quiet voice “I never did like the cold,” Gavin looks up from his hands to the android who seems to be trying to make himself as small as possible in his seat. “There…” Connor bites his lip, hesitant “There was a woman-”

 

Gavin laughs cutting Connor off “Woah, hey, wait til your boyfriend gets back with a fucking blanket, I don’t need you talking about your love life, really-”

 

Connor shakes his head, face already showing his regret to speak to Gavin of all people in the first place, but he felt like he needed to tell someone, someone who already thought less of him was a safe bet as opposed to Hank, or Markus. _Or Nines_ “Not like that, she wasn’t real, not an android at least, during the deviant investigations she was my handler, an AI I referred to, she was supposed to keep me in line,”

 

“And she did a bang up job, really, _truly excelled_ at her job, Guessing she was a deviant? Real airtight plan Cyberlife,” Gavin starts to chuckle but his humor vanishes when he sees Connors face twist.

 

“I was _designed_ to deviate, she took control of my program…it was snowing” Connor is facing away from Gavin but he can hear the hurt in his voice when he admits it, it makes his throat uncomfortably tight “ _She used me_ ,” the detective swallows at the betrayal he can hear in his voice “I should have never put my trust into Amanda Stern,” The reaction comes suddenly, Gavin’s eyes widen and he quickly tries to compose himself despite the fact that the android, who hunches in further, could not see him. “It was cold, I remember _being cold_ , if it wasn’t for Kamski….”

 

Gavin is quick to steer the conversation, he didn’t like the way this was going, the thing was saying things he didn’t want, or need to hear. “You really feel it don’t you?” when Connor doesn't reply he adds “The pain, I mean,”

 

“I don’t know how to explain how it felt,” the android murmurs “Just that it was the only thing I could focus on,” Connor sighs heavily “They did something to me, something that I fear will cause more problems,”

 

Gavin inhales slowly, this was all kinds of bizarre to him, the plastic detective was sounding more and more like the guys from his therapy group, real people, like husbands used to beat them or a history of drug abuse tore apart their relationship with their son people, and if Connor genuinely thought this way… Gavin didn’t want to think about it.

 

“I was there that night, at the fire, thought that stupid lumbering tree was insane to go running into that house. Thought he wouldn’t come back out. Man was it something out of a Tom Clancy novel. Pretty sure he was on fire when he pulled you out, but maybe that’s just my imagination, when your fancy light went off… he… just- listen” Gavin sits up straight, legs falling to the floor. “It was pretty dumb to go to that house alone, no backup,” Gavin continues when there is no response “But do you know how many times I’ve been reprimanded by Fowler for going against protocol? I’d say the only reason he hasn’t asked for my badge is cause I’ve at least got less write ups than Anderson, and that man… he might be an old drunk with a habit of taking in strays but he was a hero, a real officer,” Connor finally lifts his head to look at Gavin and the man has to suppress his own shiver at the dead look in his eyes. “ _Mistakes happen_ , I know that might be hard for your megawatt brain to understand but…” the detective immediately snaps his mouth closed when the door swishes open again, it’s Nines with a bundle of brown leather under his arm.

 

“Here,” Connor looks at the now outstretched clothing with confusion, recognizing the jacket Reed typically wears. “I’m sure Detective Reed won’t mind,” Nines turns to glare at said man, ready to force him into decent interaction but is surprised when Gavin is already silently making his exit without a word.

 

Connor slips his arms through the jacket, the chill of the air is immediately reduced by the well worn clothing. Nines watches Connor awkwardly try to pull the slightly loose sleeves past his wrists without success, being longer limbed than the other detective apparent.

 

“He didn’t do anything did he?” Connor looks up at Nines in confusion.

 

“Gavin? No, no…” Connor frowns “He didn’t,”

 

“Hey,” The two’s heads snap to the doorway where Tina stands poking her body halfway through, looking tired for nine in the morning, Connor knows she had been up all night too, like many of the other, all running on no sleep since his own disappearance. He bites his lip in guilt. “Fowler’s asking for you guys, can’t find Reed though, think he popped out for some coffee that doesn’t taste like shit,”

 

Connor abruptly stands from his chair, stumbling briefly latching onto the arm Nines extends to him “He’s looking for Detective Reed?” Tina doesn’t laugh when he tilts his head to the side in confusion, a testament to her energy at that moment “What does he have to do with anything?”

 

Tina makes a face “Dunno, I didn’t ask,” She zips up her jacket, spinning around “I’m heading home, my bed is calling to me, wouldn’t keep Fowler waiting,” she calls over her shoulder “You know how he is,”

 

Nines gestures to the door, Connor rolls his eyes and heads out, the younger android following close behind, before he gets to the small steps leading to Fowler’s office he hears the cheerful voice of Allison shout goodnight to Officer Chen.

 

They can see the police captain through the glass walls, shouting indefinably at someone on the phone. Hank is standing further back in the office, clearly having just came in from being asleep at his workstation, rubbing sleep from his eyes. As Nines reaches for the handle Fowler slams the phone back onto the receiver, cutting of whoever was on the other end of the line.

 

“Everything alright Captain?” Connor asks entering the well lit office.

 

Fowler scowls at the phone before his shoulders drop “Everything is not alright, but...” he nods to himself “I’m handling it,”

 

Hank groans “Jeffery its nine in the morning and I’ve already done way to much overtime, can we cut to the chase?”

 

“Well,” Fowler begins “I know it goes without saying but before we get down to brass tacks I’d like to say I’m glad to see you’re doing better Connor, the precinct is glad to have you back,”

 

Connor opens his mouth to thank the Captain but is cut off by a meaty hand slapping him on the shoulder “Yeah,” Hank says slightly surly “Looks good for someone who just went through a couple rounds with a toaster, stick it up your ass,” he scoffs.

 

“ _Jesus Hank_ ,” Fowler exclaims with no surprise in his tone. He glances at Connor who just looks down, seemingly interested in shuffling his feet clad with sneakers Tina had stolen from Gavin’s locker. “You need to watch yourself, I don’t think you’re aware how many strings I had to pull to for you two,” he points at Nines “to not get charges pressed against you,”

 

“Don’t say my name judgmentally like you’re my mother or something Jeffery, I don't need that shit, you don’t need that shit, _compadre_?”

 

“You broke into private property!”

 

“Hey, hey, I did not break into shit-”

 

“You aided and abetted Hank, you were an accessory,”

 

“With all due respect Captain Fowler,” Nines says monotonously “I was the only one who broke any laws, though I have to say my programming as a non-deviated Cyberlife android I saw no reason I shouldn't been allowed access,'

 

Fowler lightly pats his palm against his desk, chuckling with slight mirth “Oh that’s cute,” Nines face remains stony “Nines, it really is, but see I already went through _one_ android playing the machine card when it came to Hank and you know what they say, _fool me once_ …”

 

Nines lip twitches for a tick “I don’t see how that’s applicable,”

 

Hank nudges Nines which causes the android to drop his smirk  “Listen Jeffrey, if you just brought all of us in here to get chewed out then can you get on with it, those bastards that caused all this are still out there and frankly, we’re wasting time blowing hot air at each other,”

 

“That’s uh… actually what I wanted to talk to you about, this whole black market case, its drawn attention…” Fowler is quiet long enough for Hank to narrow his eyes before suddenly having his brows shoot up into his hairline.

 

“No…” Hank stands from his chair abruptly “No, no! Godammit you’ve got to be kidding me!” He brings a fist to his mouth and breathes out deeply “It’s not that prick is it?” Nines casts a curious glance his way “I’ve seen enough of him for one lifetime,”

 

“When you assaulted him you mean?”

 

Connor finally speaks, with caution and while he’s no longer looking at the floor the focus to a paperweight on the Captain’s desk isn’t much of an improvement “The FBI is taking over the case?” he carefully didn’t voice Perkins’ name. From Stratford Tower all the way to the battle of Detroit that man, and in association the Federal Bureau of Investigations had tried to used all their power to put an end to the deviant’s, first by trying to find the problem and after President Warren’s orders, to destroy them all. Hearing Markus talk about that night was clearly a painful memory for him. Connor might not have been in the battle but he unfortunately remembers the recall centers when he and the thousands of newly liberated androids had marched on the death camps.

 

Fowler nods, frown deepening as he glances at his own monitor “Yeah, listen, I don’t like this as much as you guys do but my hands are tied,” Hank lets out a huff “Mostly,” he adds.

 

Hank perks up at that “Oh?”

 

The Captain raises his hands placatingly “Now don’t get to excited, we may have lost the black market case but…” Fowler never really does smile so it shows when he is smug on the rare chance “We’re keeping the missing persons,”

 

“We already know what happened to the androids, boxes full of body parts not give that away huh?”

 

“We’ve already heard Connor’s report, a report that makes it clear these guys weren’t working solo, hence the FBI presence,” Fowler explains “But their focus is the parts ring, and if there’s more guys that means there’s gotta be more androids disappearing… and if that puts you ahead of Perkins...” Fowler trails off.

 

“Jeffery, you sly dog,”

 

Nines frowns “I don’t understand, the Captain is assigning you to the missing androids case even though that will eventually lead to you interfering with the FBI’s investigations?”

 

Hank pats the android on the back “Don’t wear yourself out thinking about it Terminator,”

 

“I can’t actually wear myself out, Hank-” before the android can say anything more Fowler cuts off Nines before he can continue to list all the reasons to contradict the Lieutenant.

 

“Actually I’m assigning you on this too Nines,” Connor looks up at that, he and Nines had never worked together before on a case. This was completely new territory, _and it was exciting_.

 

“What about Reed?” Hank scowls.

 

Fowler looks prepared for this conversation, leaning back in his chair “What about Detective Reed?”

 

“He’s been nothing but a complete asshole, especially to Connor,” Hank growls “I won’t deal with it on my watch,”

 

“He’ll be a shining example of cooperative or I’ll have his hide,”

 

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me_ -”

 

“You too Hank, you start your fights just as often as him,”

 

“I haven’t worked with Reed in years, and for good reason, that twerp doesn’t give two shits about androids and you know it,” Connor doesn’t think about the talk he and Gavin just had, about how troubled he looked realizing that Connor could feel things, no he doesn’t think about it at all, instead he remains silent. If the Captain assigned Nines and Gavin to work the case with them then there’s nothing Hank can do to change his mind. Besides, if dealing with a slightly less insufferable Gavin Reed means working with Nines, well a small part of Connor wouldn’t mind that, he tries not to dwell on that.

 

“My decision had been made, I’m sure Reed will be happy to hear it, huh Nines?” Fowler smiles humorlessly.

 

“He’ll be _Ecstatic_ ,” the android answers with a nearly unnoticeable smile.

 

“Then I can think of no other person to let him in on the good news,” Nines nods but makes no move to leave. Fowler stares at him a moment and Nines stares back he lets out a small ‘oh’ when the Captain raises his eyebrows. Nines brushes his hands against his soot covered shirt and goes to leave through the glass door, eyes lingering on Connor who meets his eyes, the latter’s looking dull and blank. “Nines?” the android looks back, arm holding the door open “You have a half shift tomorrow,” Nines looks like he’s about to protest so Fowler continues “It’s only cause I know you won’t take the whole fucking day off, like Connor is, and _he_ has no choice, so nod and take it,”

 

Nines inclines his head affirmative and lets the glass door shut behind him with a ‘thunk’ on his way out.

 

“He’s different,” Fowler says as soon as he sees Nines disappear out of the bullpen, off to find Gavin “I’m sure you noticed that,” Hank chuckles and Fowler glares at him “He’s becoming unprofessional, don’t make this out to be that I’m opposed to him finally getting out of that phase of his where he scares the shit out of everyone he comes in contact with but I’m worried its going to start affecting things,”

 

Connor stares out through the glass walls and Hank snorts “He''s here longer than anybody after hours, cut him some slack,”

 

“ _I am_ ,” Fowler presses “This is a caution, hell maybe I’m just being paranoid, at least I honest to god hope I am but don’t let anything happen again like it did earlier, I can’t promise that I can get you all out of it,”

 

“Duly noted,” Hank snarks already pushing his way out the door “Come on Connor,”

 

Connor chances a glance at Fowler who nods at him and he slips out after Hank, they can hear a quiet arguing at the front of the bullpen, its Gavin who looks cold without his jacket and Nines who’s whispering to him quickly. As they approach Connor watches the detective’s face stiffen before looking distinctly resigned.

 

“Where did you find him?” Connor inquires, the detective looking distinctly awkward, as if he’s holding back a particularly scathing remark.

 

Gavin shakes his head, annoyed “I was getting some fresh air, you two _really_ stifle a room-”

 

“He was smoking outside the precinct,” Nines cuts in, Gavin looking perturbed by being called out.

 

Hank laughs “So how do you feel about working together again shortstop?” the older man looks down his nose at Gavin, clearly trying to get a reaction, Connor readies himself to reprimand Hank, though the idea of doing so again after what had happened last time keeps him privately to himself.

 

Gavin’s eyes flit slowly between Hank and Connor, mouth pursed.

 

“Phck…”

 

Connor doesn’t miss the smile that creeps onto Nines face, amused and sharp “We’ve got leads to follow,” he looks at Connor “We won’t do anything exciting without you, there’s plenty of paperwork and files to go over yet,”

 

The slapping sound of a palm meeting a forehead blends with the frustrated words of Gavin Reed " _Please let me just fucking sleep already!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone WAS wondering I made the story to kinda mirror the game a bit.
> 
> There's 3 main character pov's. Gavin, Connor, and Nines.  
> The timeline is going to be very short  
> Case fic  
> Slightly scattered scenes but detailed ones cause I mean, story flow  
> Other things that would be a spoiler


	13. Everybody Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting (100% comments drive me to work on this fic) and the kudos, I apologize once again for the longer updates but they can't be helped :(
> 
> anyways I PROMISED YOU FLUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF  
> AND IM PAYING UP
> 
> Enjoy deviants, cause there ain't gonna be much more of this anymore... *evil laughter*

**FEB 10th, 2039**

AM 11 **:11:** 32

 

“Do you have your keys? Cell Phone?” When Hank scoffs and puts his hand in his jacket pocket before freezing Connor lets out a small whine “If something happens how will you reach me without your cell phone?”

 

“Calm down son,” Hank puts his hands on Connors shoulders “Nothing’s going to happen, we’re just digging through all these case files today, trying to find some new connection to previous cases hopefully,”

 

“But Hank-”

 

“No shootouts in the precinct, promise, just call Nines if you need to reach me, god knows where that thing is, place is a bit of a mess,”

 

“I can find it, just give me a minute-”

 

“No time, already an hour late Connor,”

 

“Never stopped you before,” Connor mutters

 

Hank laughs, slapping the android of the shoulder “Stay classy Connor, I’ve got to get going,” Hank yanks open the door, cold air and bits of snow blowing into the house ruffling Connor’s heavily layer clothes. As soon as they had gotten home the day before Hank had given the android his DPD hoodie, which Connor understands that concern, appreciates it even, he doesn’t say it enough or according to Hank he says it all to often but the brunet is touched by the show of affection. It was only after Nines had forced him into two more sweaters that he drew the line.

 

Hank laughs under his breath at the disgruntled look on Connor’s face “Cheer up, it’s just one day, what could go wrong?”

 

“But…” the door shuts behind the Lieutenant, startling a previously sleeping Sumo “Everything could go wrong,” he quietly says to the front door. He sighs before dragging his feet to the kitchen, intent on at least having some form of productivity now that he can’t be with the others at the station.

 

He spends the next several hours busting around the house, tidying up as much as he could, though he was sure he wasn’t really making any actual improvements thirty minutes in, only stopping after he had absently swept the floor for the third time. Connor thought about checking in at the precinct before dismissing the idea, he didn’t want to bother Hank or Nines and he was already getting mixed signals from Gavin, something he wasn’t willing to prode lest the seemingly fragile truce be broken by Connor breathing in the detective’s general direction.

 

The brunet shakes the thought instead deciding, after a glance in the desolate fridge, to stock up on food. After living with Hank for a little over three months he had decided to start the lieutenant on a healthier diet. At Hank age and health he wasted no time in pushing the man to change his habits, Hank dubbed it ‘bullying’. Only under the poorly veiled disguise as a new years resolution did he relent, cutting back his alcohol consumption when Connor was around and letting the android bring him food he deemed acceptable.

 

“I’ll be right back Sumo,” he says to the saint bernard who whines as he slips through the front door.

 

Connor tightens the scarf he grabbed off the coat rack around his neck, grateful of the little it did to block the cold out before heading in the direction of the market. Waving back at Mia, the young clerk who usually has the day shifts.

 

He’s grabbing the essentials, milk, bread, eggs, and even decides to pick out a light beer as a surprise for Hank. He stares at the items in the basket when he hears a giggle.

 

“That all you’re gonna get Connor?" Mia smiles good naturedly at the android.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” she shakes her head, a lock of hair slipping out of her hijab.

 

“Place is dead right now, no reason to be standing behind a counter,” she nods at the food he’s carrying “Hank run out again? Don’t usually see you here without him, explains the prisoner food,”

 

Connor can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at her quip, he had only been to the store by himself a handful of times and that was just to fetch a few things, not fill the cabinets. “I didn’t know what to get,”

 

“Need some help?” she offers and adds when he looks unsure “Honestly Cee, got nothing better to do, here,” she says grabbing another basket from the front of the aisle “You get what you need,” he stares at her “-what you _think_ you need, and I’ll…” she trails off disappearing around the corner with a smile.

 

“What’s this for?” he says a few minutes later when she dumps her basket next to his a few minutes later at the counter, compared to his small assortment hers is filled with vegetables and some packaged meat and herbs.

 

Mia grins, stepping over to the side with the register “You know how to make pot roast?” she asks starting to scan the items from both baskets.

 

“No,” Connor says immediately.

 

She pauses, glancing at him doubtfully “Aren’t you supposed to be high tech know all? News wouldn’t stop talking about you for awhile, can’t even make a pot roast?” she teases.

 

“I’m a-”

 

“Prototype,” Mia finishes “Yeah, you’ve mentioned,” Connor turns a bit blue “Look, just look at a recipe, follow the instructions and you’ve got a solid meal for that lumbering bear that isn’t frozen pasta, alright?” she pushes the bagged food to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Thank you Mia,”

 

“Anytime Detective,” she smiles, there’s a beep of the doors sliding open for a shopper “Ah, just in time, thought I was gonna be stuck alone again,” she winks.

 

Connor grabs the bags, turning to leave the store passing by a bedraggled looking man dropping one of the bags when the man shoulder checks him, the force startling and sending a twinge through his arm.

 

“Hey!” Connor looks away from his arm, wide eyes meeting the furious gaze of the man. “Watch where you’re going plastic,” Connor bristles but says nothing “Your ears broken or something?”

 

“Hey, leave him alone,” Mia snaps, slamming a hand on the counter. The man turns to her.

 

“What this thing?” he points at Connor with a laugh “Don’t be stupid, just a toy you know?”

 

Mia glares at the man, standing as straight as she can “Get out of here,” she says steadily, disgust lacing her voice “Before I call the police,”

 

The man blinks, looking between Mia and the android, he looks pissed “Why don’t you get me a pack and I won’t come back,” he jokes, with no humor.

 

“Get. Out.” she repeats.

 

He scoffs, marching back the way he came, Connor giving him a wide berth, hearing the man mutter ‘stupid bitch’ under his breath as he tosses open the door, a beep finalizing his exit.

 

Mia sighs loudly, putting her head into her hands “Those jerks are popping up everywhere these days, I’m sorry Connor, are you okay?” she huffs when he doesn’t say anything “No need to look at me like that,”

 

“Thank you,” he manages to breath out.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes “I’m sorry you had to deal with that but-” she lowers her head “Just-just go home, make the food,”

 

“Mia-”

 

“I’m fine,” she hisses through her teeth “I just- go home Connor, I’ll see you in a couple days,”

 

Connor recognizes the clear dismissal, Mia has never been anything but kind to him, after weeks of scolding Hank for his poor diet the two found a common ground to talk on when it was clear Connor had felt the same, eventually the two exchanging small talk and in his previous lone ventures her showing him pictures of her two sons, going off as a proud mother. The last thing he would want to do is upset her further.

 

He leaves  the small corner market without another word, fists clenched in his hands, frustration over the past couple days bubbling. He takes Mia’s advice, downloading a semi-popular recipe for pot roast on the journey home, finding himself eager to busy himself with.

 

Sumo woofs quietly when he gets back and he makes sure to pet him and refill the dog bowl after putting most of the food away. He digs a pot roast maker out of the cupboards, the appliance looking brand new, clearly Hank had never used it before, something that doesn't surprise him. The lieutenant has always been one for a quick remedy for his hunger, certainly not willing to wait nearly all day to prepare dinner.

 

He’s just finished cutting up the carrots, adding them to the pot, and sets the roast. It should be done by the time Hank comes back from his shift. He cleans the cutting board, suds dotting his hands when an alert pops on his screen.

 

**_Thirium levels at 74%_ **

**_Suggested action; replenish in case of emergency._ **

 

Connor sighs and puts the cutting board on the drying rack. The thirium level was nothing to worry about but Hank had pestered him nonstop yesterday about his systems, it wouldn’t hurt to be at a hundred percent, then he wouldn’t have to worry about being badgered.

 

He doesn’t bother washing his hands, pouring himself a glass of thirium being kept in the fridge, something Hank had joked multiple time about being like a snack for robots. He takes a sip, watching his thirium levels shoot up a few points.

 

_Bzzzzzzz_

 

Connor gasps, the glass slipping through his still soapy fingers and shattering on the floor with a nosy crash, covering the kitchen tiles in bright blue thirium.

 

 _“Shit_!” he curses, crouching down to pick up the glass, he hisses when he grips the pieces too hard, thirium welling up on his stinging hands. _Of course_ , he can’t believe he had forgotten about the pain.

 

“ _Connor_ ?” the android looks up “ _Are you here_?” the muffled voice comes from outside, behind the front door.

 

“I-I’m coming!” Connor stands up too quickly, slipping on the thirium and falling back to the floor, yelping when glass pierces his skin. He finally manages to get his balance and nearly sprints to the door, throwing it open with abandon.

 

“I thought for moment you weren’t going to answer- _oh dear what happened_?!” the smile falls from the blond’s face when he sees the state of Connor and his stained clothes. He moves through the archway tugging on Connor with one hand and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Simon? What are you- ow!” the grasp on his arm immediately releases him and Simon looks at it, face morphing into one of concern. He instead decides to gently lead the android to the couch.

 

“You’re covered in blood! Where are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the Jericho Clinic, Con-”

 

 _“Simon!_ Simon! It’s fine, it’s not my blood- I mean, mostly-”

 

“Mostly?!”

 

“It’s just a few cuts,” He says quickly when Simon starts to fret around him, finding tiny pieces of glass still sticking out of his skin.

 

“Just a few- oh just-just _stay there_ , where are your medical supplies?”

 

“There's bandages and pain reliever in the bathroom-”

 

“No, where are your plasters?”

 

“Oh… um,” Connor frowns “We ran out a couple weeks ago, I forgot to restock them,”

 

Simon sighs rubbing his forehead in subtle agitation “It’s fine I think I have some in my car, I’ll be right back, don’t- don’t move,”

 

Connor stands still, resisting the urge to fiddle with the dirty half dollar in his pants pocket, waiting for Simon to return from the car. When the blond comes with a small blue plastic box under one one he directs Connor to sit on the couch, crouching down and pulling clay like substances and cleaning tools out of the pack.

 

“We used to just burn the parts closed,” Simon says aloud, mixing a piece of the clay with a liquid till it turned more malleable “But those leave marks, we’ve learned since then, at least we have the resources,” he pulls out some tweezers, wasting no time in plucking out the shards dug in multiple places on Connor. He wraps the hands after cleaning them, tightening the gauze like material to what he deemed satisfactory.

 

“Ow,” Connor says absently when Simon lays on a layer of the plaster to one of the cuts on his forearm, sounding suspiciously like the Lieutenant when he’s being helped by a paramedic after insisting he ‘doesn’t need a fucking shock blanket’.

 

Simon hums thoughtfully “We haven’t used cauterization since the shipyard actually,”

 

The brunet feels his stress level spike momentarily at the mention of the original location of Jericho, a safe haven he had personally brought the destruction and death of countless innocent androids, only looking for shelter and a community of their own in a city that classified their basic awareness of free will as a crime worthy of disassemblement to fix them like the commercialized product they were viewed as. He feels guilt well up in his chest.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop,” Simon demands “We’ve had this talk before and we shouldn’t be having it again,” he readies more of the mixture with focus “You are one of us, end of discussion,”

 

Connor suppresses a wince when Simon applies the plaster on a slightly larger cut on his arm. “Sorry,” the blond apologizes

 

“Why do you keep android medical supplies in your car?” Simon frowns, preparing another piece.

 

“Well, I happened to have one in there after one of our supply pickups and one of our workers had a finger crushed during construction, nothing too bad, but,” Simon turns over Connor’s hands to start cleaning them as prep “Someone threw a rock at me and Markus during one of our events, the humans are upset, we’re seeing more anti-android protestors than ever these days despite all of the public support, it just seemed logical to have this nearby for emergencies,”

 

“I’m sorry, that’s awful,”

 

Simon gives a shrug and a small smile “But it came in handy today, helped you,”

 

Connor is quiet, a pleasant feeling buzzing in his chest. It might seem like a small gesture but Simon coming over for whatever reason and placing the results of Connor’s clumsiness as first priority makes him want to both smile and plant his head in the ground.

 

Simon makes quick work of using the rest of the plaster, demanding Connor that he let it all dry and do its work. At first the two sit quietly for a moment, Simon packing up the supplies back into the box while Connor sits as still as possible, but Simon had always proven to be a social being.

 

They spend a time talking, Simon catching up Connor on things happening in Jericho, how which the news of the curfew being enforced their people are understandably frightened yet stand strong together to look out for one another. He complains about all the fights North and Josh get in, the two disagreeing on nearly everything, making Simon and Markus feel like they were being stretched thin in opposite directions. In return he would listen to Connor and everything the young android found new and exciting since he had been accepted into the home of Lieutenant Anderson, how he started working at the DPD again and the silly mundane things Connor clearly enjoyed. Simon is reminded of an overeager child at some points and even finds himself chuckling when the brunet describes some of the antics that Nines and the seemingly insufferable Detective Reed would get into.

 

“I have to admit that I am fascinated by your time with humans Connor,” Simon says after the android had just finished a story where Hank had tested food on him and Connor happily listed off every single ingredient in the pizza before expelling the mush from his mouth, effectively ruining the carpet. “I grow a bit tired of all the politics that surround us nowadays, I find myself thinking fondly of when we were marching in the streets and being shot at to politicians who don’t care drone for hours,”

 

“Why did you come? I doubt checking in on me was high on your list,” Simon’s lips twitch at Connor’s words.

 

“Actually it was,” Connor looks confused “You’re my friend, _it mattered,_ besides,” he says shifting to face the other android a little better “I had Josh cover my duties today, call it a vacation day,”

 

Connor smiles crookedly “Then I’m glad you came by, lousy vacation aside otherwise I’d just be messing up the house all day,”

 

Simon eyes the living room, as if just realizing it was inhumanely clean. “I don’t understand, what were you doing?”

 

“I was cooking,”  Connor admits “I was trying to make a…” his brows draw together “a pot roast, for Hank,”

 

Simon looks over to the kitchen at the shiny, barely used pot roast maker, still simmering away. “I never took you as the kind to do household chores Connor,”

 

Connor blushes “I may have purchased a few upgrades, I didn’t really know much besides working for the police,” _and hunting deviants_ Connor’s mind darkens.

 

Simon pauses, a hesitant expression on his face before deciding to speak “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t know much else other than cleaning up after others,” he mutters “Even… even before Jericho,”

 

 _Oh no_ “I’ve never heard you mention how you came to Jericho,”

 

“I was with a family before,” Simon says “It ended badly, it’s in the past,” he smiles tightly “Wouldn’t want to spoil the day-” a glance out the window “Night…”

 

Connor frowns apologetically “I didn’t mean to keep you here so late,”

 

Simon shakes his head amused “No, no, don’t worry about it, I didn’t mean to stay so long, I’m sure you’re sick of me already,” he jokes

 

A small laugh escapes Connor, he covers his mouth instantly, Simon was sure the android was mortified, as he usually was whenever he seemed to express any emotion that wasn’t too controlled. “I- I…” When the blond levels him with a meaningful stare he ditches the apology, changes tactics “It’s been hours… nobody’s wondering where you are?” he prods.

 

“They know I’m here, if that’s what you’re worried about,”

 

Connor fidgets nervously “More like what Markus would be worried about,” Simon exhales briefly, hands clasping each other loosely, a twitch of his lip gives away his amusement.

 

“Markus worries, a bit too much if I’m honest,” Simon laughs “I’m not some helpless child and he knows that but it feels like he forgets, it’s a good thing his concern is so charming,”

 

“He really cares about you,”

 

“Ah, well,” Simon blushes, the blue making his skin look paler than usual “He cares about all of us, as such a natural leader he looks out for us all,”

 

“You’re not lying Simon, I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything,”

 

“No, no I’m sorry, I’d deny it to others but you’re our friend Connor, not that it's important news or anything but…” Simon shut his mouth, eyes darting to the side, embarrassed.

 

“You and Markus?”

 

Simon coughs looking put out. “Oh,” he whispers to himself before meeting Connor’s eyes “Was it that obvious?”

 

“No,” Connor says automatically “It was only clear when Nines told me what he thought, strange topic for him, he doesn’t seem interested in those sort of things,”

 

“Nines?” Simon quirks a brow amused “Well I guess he would know how to spot that,”

 

Connor blinks, confused at the smirk on the blond’s face “What do you mean?”

 

Simon purses his lips, “Oh, I shouldn’t have said anything, that was rude of me, I thought you noticed,” when Connor tilts his head Simon sighs a little weary “Markus won’t stop reaching out to Nines, and I think that’s because he sees himself in him, in more ways than one,” Connor nods, he too can relate to Nines on a level he doesn’t with others “He does remind me a bit of Markus too, like how he treats you Connor, and how you think of him in return,”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I don’t know what was happening to you in that Cyberlife Clinic, why you wouldn’t come out of shut down mode,” Simon leans forward, eyes seeming to sparkle for a moment “ _But he woke you up_ ,” Connor flexes his wrapped hands impulsively when Simon’s voice becomes tinged with excitement “From what I heard, from you no less,” he sighs a bit dreamily “It’s was all very romantic,”

 

“ _Romantic_?!” Connor yelps, shooting off of the couch, clearly startled.

 

Simon hides a chuckle in an attempt to not further upset Connor “You know what I mean,” Connor snaps his head up an expression of pure panic on his face “...you _don’t_ know what I mean,” Connor whines and starts to pace in front of the couch, Simon following him with his eyes.

 

“No!” the younger android cries “No I don’t, what are you talking about?”

 

Simon frowns “Connor, has no one spoken to you about this?”

 

“About what?!”

 

“About you and Nines?”

 

“ _There is no me and Nines_ , I’m just me and _Nines_ ,” Connor slows down, feet eventually coming to a stop “Nines is just…” he frowns words evaporating.

 

“There are no words?” Simon teases.

 

“ _Yes_ !” When Simon’s smile grows he balks “No! No, _stop smiling Simon_!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Simon laughs softly “Your face is just completely blue,” at his words the color encasing Connor’s cheeks deepen a few shades and Simon laughs harder. Connor huffs and waits for the android to stop.

 

“Are you done?” he asks when Simon is no longer making any noise.

 

“Connor,” Simon starts “Let me make this a little easier, I know you are still adjusting to these things, it might be quite confusing to you,” Connor scowls at this, he’s not a child. “Don’t look at me like that, things are still very new, I just don’t want to overwhelm you, especially if you’re sent into a panic by the thought of addressing your feelings-”

 

“There is no feelings!” Connor snaps, Simon raises an eyebrow at the interruption.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Look maybe I should just go,” Simon says standing up “I must have just been projecting,”

 

“What could have _possibly_ been projecting?” Connor asks, aghast.

 

Simon frowns, his normally serene face having a touch of melancholy to it. “I just…” his frown lifts slightly “You look at him the way I used to,” _the way I used to look at Markus_ , the words are unspoken but Connor couldn’t help but hear them.

 

Connor is silent for a moment, brows furrowed “I only want to help him,”

 

“I’m sorry Connor, I clearly misunderstood,” Simon apologizes looking disappointed “I didn’t ever intend to make you uncomfortable, I- I,” he stumbles feeling ashamed “I should just go,”

 

Connor watches Simon makes his way around the couch and to the front door, when he sees the android reaching toward the handle he feels his frustration melt away.

 

“Wait Simon-” he’s interrupted by the front door banging open, nearly hitting the blond who takes a few unsteady steps back as the newcomer looks around in slight amusement.

 

“Shit Connor, you didn’t have to clean,” Hank says, shucking off his heavy jacket dusted in snow and throwing it on the handy coat rack Connor bought a while back. He looks at the startled Simon, who he had clearly caught off guard “Had friends over too?”

 

“Lieutenant, I apologize for intruding-”

 

Hank shakes his head amused “Kid don’t sweat it, I swear I hear the same niceties from all of you at least once, when is it going to stick that I don’t care?”

 

Simon gives the man a weary smile “Just once,”

 

“That’s more like it!” Hank points to Connor “Just once he says,” he turns his head back to Simon “None of that _lieutenant_ shit anymore right? Right,” he nods and laughs “I give you a week before you break that promise,”

 

Connor watches Simon who is rightfully bewildered, not used to the Lieutenant’s tilted humor, unlike Connor who has been exposed to it for slightly more than half of the time he had been online. “Hank,” he scolds.

 

“Right, right,” he frowns, Connor follows his line of sight which are fixated on his hands, “Hey no don’t do that,” he demands when Connor draws them behind his back “What the fuck happened?”

 

Hank purses his lips and looks to be holding back another one of his increasingly frequent tirades, which Connor was starting to get tired of, despite the fact that everytime he hears one he has to force himself not to smile at the protective nature. However they still had yet to directly talk about their confrontation on the night of the fire, something both Hank and the android were clearly avoiding, leaving their interactions awkward and stilted, something anyone could tell, something Simon, who to Connor’s knowledge didn’t know about the incident and  who was currently glancing between the two, was picking up on anyways.

 

“It was an accident,”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I just dropped a glass, it's happened before Hank,”

 

“Before you couldn’t feel it dammit,”

 

Connor quells the urge to snap that he’s not so fragile as Hank believes, just because of what happened, but Simon is right there and he and Hank, at least Connor was still walking on eggshells around certain issues. Instead he nods placatingly and apologizes, judging on Hank’s expression, it was clearly the wrong move.

 

“Don’t- don’t apologize,”

 

Simon startles suddenly, LED flashing, a common sign of a call coming in, “I’ll leave you two for a moment,” he says, slipping outside for privacy.

 

“Hmm,” Hank hums “Twenty bucks says it’s his boyfriend wondering why he’s not home yet,” he toes off his shoes and Connor stares at the puddle of snow melting around the worn trainers. “What’s that smell?”

 

“Huh?” Connor turns to see the man sniffing the air making his way to the kitchen.

 

Hank chuckles, rapping his knuckles on the still hot pot roast maker “Did you… cook dinner?” the android gives a small nod and Hank narrows his eyes “You’ve never cooked dinner before,”

 

“I…” Connor starts “I wanted to do something nice,”

 

“Nice?”

 

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you,”

 

Hank sighs, dragging a hand over his eyes “Connor,”

 

“No!” Connor snaps “I-I shouldn’t have said it, it was rude, out of line, completely-”

 

Hank holds up a hand, cutting the android off “You weren’t out of line,” Connor’s eyes widen, his mouth clicking shut. “I worry about you, you know that, fuck I hate talking about these thing but it seems you give me no choice,” Hank mutters “Listen, I fucked up okay? You’re not incompetent, you’re good at your job and I… I should have stuck by you,” Hank frowns “Maybe it's because I saw how fascinated you were by normal thing that I thought you couldn’t handle others,”

 

Connor steps into the kitchen, turning off the roast maker, “You are hungry though? Wouldn’t want all this to go to waste,” he tries to hide how pleased he is by the Lieutenant’s words by pulling out a bowl to fill.

  
_“God yes,”_ Hank breaths, plopping down at the table, any ideas of talking forgotten for the moment.

 

Suddenly Simon is rushing back into the house, scrambling to pick up all of the supplies from earlier, he looks panicked.

 

“Woah there Secretariat, slow your roll, what’s the rush,”

 

Simon freezes looking at the two giving him curious faces from the other side of the house, he goes back to collecting his things, heaving them into his arms, talking fast “Josh just said several humans turned up at Jericho, looking for androids they were housing, none of them seem familiar, we think these might be more kidnappings, I’m sorry I have to go, they are going to need my help-”

 

“Simon wait-”

 

“Connor I don’t have time, I’ll fill you in when I know more, but I have to go,” Simon gives a pained expression, pulling the door shut behind him with his foot.

 

Hank coughs nervously “I guess we won’t be flipping through the precinct again tomorrow,” Connor looks at him wide eyed, clearly startled by Simon’s abrupt exit, still holding a ladle and bowl in his hands “Forget it, we can handle that tomorrow, seriously Connor, tomorrow,”

 

“But-”

 

_“Tomorrow,”_

 

Connor sighs, he was right about the fact that kidnappings would continue to happen, clearly the men changed targets, setting their sights away from android central. Tomorrow he’ll have to hear more friends agonizing over something Connor could have prevented had he not been so reckless.

 

Connor sets a bowl of the stew in front of Hank, Handing him a fork and spoon before sitting across from him, expression curious, not wanting to dwell on the case lest it ruin the night “Is Nines’ staying late again?”

 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but you need to teach that guy how to relax,” Putting a bite in his mouth Hank grimaces, putting his spoon down quickly. _“Wow,”_ he says “Did you make this yourself?”

 

Connor frowns “Do you not like it- I followed the recipe, it should be-”

 

 _“No!_ No it’s,” Hank takes another bite, face twisting “It’s delicious,” Connor smiles, reaching down to pet Sumo when the dog bumps his head against his calf oblivious to Hank quietly spitting out a mouthful of stew back into his bowl.

“Here,” Connor fills the bowl back to the brim “I shouldn’t let you eat so much but I don’t think this’ll be too bad,”

 

 _“Goody,”_ Hank whisper cheers.

 

The faint sound of footsteps nearing the front door has Connor on high alert until it is joined by the jangling of metal and a key inserting itself into the lock. He feels panic fill him for a completely different reason, Simon’s friendly taunting from earlier echoing in his head.

 

“Hey-hey!” Hank grins, putting down his spoon as fast as possible “We were just wondering when you were coming back,” Nines tilts his head, locking the door behind him “Find anything we miss?”

 

Nines eyes the bowl on the table that Hank sweeps up and empties the contents into Sumo’s dog bowl when Connor isn’t looking. “No, it seems there was nothing useful,”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that,”

 

Nines raises an eyebrow but Hank doesn’t elaborate instead the android turns to Connor “Are you feeling better?”

 

“No-yes,” Connor turns blue in the face, wanting to not speak as much as possible. Suddenly the sweaters seemed suffocating, and unbearably hot.

 

Nines watches as the older android tosses two of the sweatshirts onto the couch hurriedly “How was your day off Connor?”

 

“Fine, _fine- completely… average_?” Connor can feel his stress levels rising a fraction, he tries not to think about why “I made pot roast!” he blurts, the only thing he could think of that wouldn’t end horribly. He had never felt the need to watch his words around Nines before but he couldn’t help but notice the complete urge to shut up and never open his mouth again.

 

“And it was so great I felt bad about eating a second bowl,” Hank pipes up, looking pained for some reason “Such, such a _shame_ you guys couldn’t taste it,”

 

Obliviously Connor smiles, he is glad Hank liked the meal so much. “I can make dinner more often-”

 

“No- No” Hank hastily cuts in “You do enough, no need to actually feed me now,” He chuckles staley “I think I like the low fat foods you bring me when I might rather have something else,” He pauses, a faraway look in his eyes “Like pie, or steak…”

 

Nines blinks a few time, in sync with his LED before coming back to attention “It is 8:30,”

 

Connor gasps “It’s time for Sumo’s walk!” Nines is already gathering the leash and doggy bags from a nearby shelf “Will you be joining us again Lieutenant?” He tries to add as much emphasis as he can into the question but Hank had either caught on and does not care that Connor doesn’t want to be alone with Nines and doesn’t care, or more likely Connor still doesn’t have a hand on human etiquette and it had completely gone over the man’s head. If only he could speak directly into his head.

 

 _“Exercise?”_ Hank scoffs already heading down the hallway to his room “No thanks, you two go on without me, my duvet is calling my name, don’t know why you insist on going out so late for these, you’re liable to get shot or something,” he tosses a hand behind him carelessly “Keep em safe Sumo,” a happy bark accompanies the sound of the door swinging shut behind the cop.

 

Nines smiles slightly “I assume that answers your question?” Connor rolls his eyes taking the now clipped in leash from Nines’ outstretched hand, as if the man was still in the room watching them they hear Hank yell from the other room before they finish shutting the door to ‘Keep it PG’, Connor scowls, hyper aware of Nines patiently waiting on the sidewalk.

 

“Come on Sumo,” he mutters, locking the door hastily. They stroll through the neighborhood, quite a few of the houses are clearly still abandoned, some with broken windows that matched the already run down looking homes.

 

After walking a decent distance, past the small local stores that replaced the houses and short chain link fences surrounding them the threshold of the park entrance comes into view, Sumo straining against his leash seeing the familiar spot. Nines’ lips twitch as he watches Connor lurch forward and quickening his pace to accommodate the dog.

 

They walk around the park for a solid fifteen minutes, letting Sumo try to mark every tree he can get close to, Nines filling in the day at the precinct to fill the silence, even going into detail about how Allison had spent her entire break following Gavin around asking odd questions about Officer Chen, causing the man to take more than the recommended dose of painkillers for a day. Nines laughs quietly when Connor jokes that maybe their receptionist is interested in becoming an officer.

 

“It was at least entertaining,” He says “Made the day feel like we didn’t get anything out of it,”

 

Connor nudges Nines gently “At least we have new leads to check out tomorrow, no more file digging,”

 

“New lead?” Nines questions, looking at Connor confused “We found nothing in the case files today,”

 

“Jericho had a couple families reach out in the city about missing androids they had been with, none of them had gone to Jericho,” Connor supplies “Simon says-”

 

“Simon?” Nines voice hardens.

 

“He came by today, but had leave because of being called in about the reports given by the families, I didn’t get much information,”

 

“Why was Simon at the house?” Nines looks displeased “Everyone else on the case could be found at the DPD,”

 

Connor stops walking almost immediately, he feels his hackles rise, suddenly defensive “Why are you so upset?” he asks, Nines pauses a few feet ahead of him.

 

“I’m not,” is the imminent reply.

 

Connor huffs “He said he wanted to check on me, he knew I wouldn’t be at the precinct today with you,” a rush of the February air blows past them and before Connor has time to be aghast as to why three sweaters couldn’t keep the cold out Nines halts, waiting for them to be side by side before draping an arm over Connor’s shoulder.

 

“Is that warmer?” Nines asks blandly while the other android’s face flushes a bright blue.

 

 _No_ Connor thinks. Nines didn’t produce body heat so of course he wasn’t physically warmer. That didn’t stop Connor from feeling like someone just dumped hot coffee all over him. He hums, not trusting himself to speak. This was clearly Simon’s fault. Damn him.

 

“We should head back,” Nines say, grinning when Connor fails to stifle a yawn “You need rest,”

 

Connor scowls as they make their way out of the park and to the house. He’s not human, just his luck that the virus seems to cover every single con of the human life, battery charges slower, drains faster, although he still needed less than a regular person the change frustrates him. He is concerned more unfortunate disadvantages will reveal themselves in time. He lightly tugs on Sumo’s leash when the saint bernard starts sniffing around a bush outside a closed convenience store. Sumo gives little resistance, quickly following in line to trot briskly besides Nines and Connor.

 

After returning home Connor fills up Sumo’s water bowl, staring at the food dish wondering how his pot roast made it in there. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about it and enters his and Nines bedroom, head down examining a leaf that had stuck to the top part of his shoe. He takes them off, shutting the door and freezes.

 

Connor knows that he and Nines share a similar but not exact face, so it should had been no surprise that they also didn’t share other features, like Connor having warm brown eyes to endear himself in appearance as a contrast of Nines cold steel being intimidating, or as Connor is just noticing, that his body is covered in beauty mark flaws and sprinkles of freckles but Nines… _was flawless_

 

Pale, lean with cosmetic muscles, not a mole in sight, even if he was sans his LED it would be hard to mistake Nines as anything other than unhuman, while many androids in recent years had been designed to make humans feel at ease with their appearance, Nines wasn’t made to interact with people on anything other than a weapon’s regime. Others found Nines to be unsettling, both for his personality or assumed lack thereof one and his entire demeanor, but Connor couldn’t help but think of the word ethereal in that moment.

 

“What happened to your hand?”

 

It takes a moment to realize he had been blatantly staring as Nines undressed. Nines was looking at him expectantly, his shirt neatly folded on the dresser.

 

“Connor?”

 

“What?” He blinks rapidly, face scorching, moving his eyes up with reluctance to meet Nines’ “Oh! Oh, my-” he holds up his bandaged hand feebly “That,” he says lamely “I had an accident,”

 

Nines eyes him for a moment before throwing the covers back on the bed.

 

Despite the fact that they had ‘slept’ in the room together before, after the first night of having Nines stand motionlessly in the corner Connor had convinced the younger android to join him in the human act of laying down while charging, but now the idea of sharing the bed with Nines just made him nervous, whispers in his head sounding suspiciously like Simon from earlier throwing odd comments that gave him the urge to hide away.

 

“You are acting odd,” Nines says, sounding concerned, he steps around the bed closer to Connor, lifting a hand to prode at his forehead curiously “Is it the virus?” Connor ducks his head to avoid Nines fingers and ungracefully clambers into the bed fully dressed.

 

Nines lowers his hand slowly, the blankness of his face doesn’t seem to hide his confusion. He finishes putting away his clothes, pulling out one of the black dress shirts he had bought at the mall to set out for tomorrow and a gray one from Connor’s side of the closet. The RK800 turns his face over into the pillow when he realizes that Nines is picking out his own clothes for him, unsure to be embarrassed or touched. Nines silently joins him, eyes sliding shut. Connor was grateful Nines has never been talkative but Simon’s voice in his head changes into one less soft and teasing with one that was laced with desperation and panic.

 

_Let me see what you see_

 

He’s going to strangle him the next time they see each other.

 

After nearly an hour of memorizing the ceiling patterns Connor slowly turns his head over on the pillow eyes zeroing in on the serenely pulsing blue LED of the other occupant on the bed.

 

“Nines?” Connor probes quietly, he gets no response, the LEDs pattern does not falter and Connor blinks in the spotlight of the blue illuminating his face. He chews his lip momentarily before reverting to his previous position of staring at the ceiling. _“Shit,”_ He sighs, closing his eyes and the traces of anything other than serenity disappear from his face. A moment later the yellow light on his own LED flickers to match the other’s.

 

Not even a minute passes before bandaged fingers glide across the covers and gently wrap around the hand resting next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it matters or is noticeable but despite them being androids I thought it was revelant to let you know that Connor and Nines are both autistic in this fic.
> 
> I based Connor off of my own experiences, like the sensitivity mainly but other things too that are common for me.
> 
> Nines is based off of my dear friend who also struggles with identity issues and they fall more in line with aspergers. Blunt, perceived as agressive, bad socially but just the biggest sweetheart.
> 
> Anyways it's not something that's actually in the text but I thought I'd be cool if yall knew.


	14. I Miss Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank drags Gavin into following up on their only leads when the Detective fails to be civil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! I'm baaaaack÷ anyways I know it's been three months but eh, it's okay now. Now my updates are still going to be slow but just not 3 months slow or my previous every 3 days fast.
> 
> Once again I'd like to thank my amazing beta, rxcrcfllptrs, who is probably the main reason I was able to kick my ass into writing again, go read all their RK1700 fics, go, go, go, even the power Ranger ones, throw praises at them if you feel like it, they are so cool.

**FEB 11th, 2039** **  
** AM 8 **:52:** 09

The familiar sight of the streets of Detroit whizzing by, of dilapidated houses and storefronts, mixed horribly with the seemingly smooth sound of jazz filling the small space of the car. Gavin is unsettled and it would be a lie to admit that this was solely because of the music selection.

It takes about six of them - the third Louis Armstrong in a row - before the music in the car is abruptly cut off, replaced by city noises and the dying verses of Anderson singing along, quickly shutting his mouth in irritation. The driver glares at the passenger seat, watching Reed retract his hand with a scowl firmly on his face.

Gavin stares at Hank, brow raised when the man silently turns the music back on. A couple of  seconds later the noise is silenced again and Hank groans.

“What are you, ten?” he asks, annoyed. The detective clenches his jaw, though unused to directly working with the lieutenant in the previous years he not oblivious to why the animosity continues, part due to Gavin’s own antagonizing nature and part to something he doesn’t care to dwell on. He does what comes naturally after all this time, he needles back.

“Two and a half,” Gavin sneers, adding on after catching the face Hank pulls. “Hey, wasn’t _my_ fucking idea to switch partners you know,”

“Excuse me for not jumping away from the chance of them getting new experiences, I sure as shit wasn’t dumping you on Connor,”

“You clearly have your liver leaking into your brain Anderson, I am a _goddamn_ delight.”

“Sure.”

“Still bullshit though, robocop is only younger than your prick by like, _months_ ,” Gavin grumbles, crossing his arms “It’s like dogs with horses,”

“I'm not thrilled about this team up either, not expecting us to bond and ‘overcome our differences’,”

“What?” Gavin smiles bitterly, unable to ignore the foul taste in his mouth “Don't want to live out the good ole days Hank?”

“With you?” Hank smiles tightly, a comedic forced grin “I think I’ll pass, thanks,”

“Your loss,” Gavin mutters.

“Don’t act like you didn’t piss your own partner off, as much as I can’t stand you I wasn’t letting either of them deal with you today,” Gavin scoffs, giving off the air of nonchalance “The fuck did you say that shit for anyways?” when he doesn’t answer Hank continues “You’re lucky he didn’t hit you,”

“Wouldn’t call it luck really,”

“No no, you’re right,” Hank concedes “I’d just think of it as stupidity,”

“Fuck you,” Gavin mutters with little heat “Listen if we’re gonna do this I’m gonna need some coffee,”

Hank does not respond, only letting out a long sigh, switching lanes.

The music that plays in the cafe isn’t much better than Hank’s jazz but its enough of a difference that Gavin doesn’t find the need to bitch out loud. Small miracles. _At least_ Gavin hides his sneer behind his mug _it almost drowns out Hank_ the man in question lets out another satisfied sigh that is much too loud after taking another sip.

“Didn’t take you for the type to enjoy these places Anderson,” he mutters. Hank looks up, a smirk growing on his face when he follows Gavin’s glare to a group of young teenagers typing away on their laptops, none seem to know each other. _Fucking bet one is writing a screenplay._

“I gambled you might hate it more,”

Gavin can't think of anything to say to that so instead he decides to be petty “Your car is a piece of shit,”

“When you willingly let your partner take your own ride you revoke bitching rights,”

“I wouldn’t say willingly,” _Lies, I wouldn’t care if that thing got wrapped around a tree._

“Alright,” Hank sits back looking at Gavin expectantly “Do I have to just sit here or drag it out of you?” a scoff “The hell has been up with you lately?”

“Early onset Alzheimer really sneaks up on you huh?”

“Playing dumb hasn’t been cute since high school Reed,”

“Being vague hasn’t been intriguing since Excalibur,” Gavin snaps back, irritation evident “Say what you mean,”

“See, I get that,” Hank extends a finger to point in the direction of the other man “Was only recently that my first reaction wasn’t deflection,” when Gavin gives no response other than the subtle tightening of his mouth Hank laughs dryly, the sound is awkward and the air is starting to have the trickle of tension and Gavin can only notice with sharp awareness that it gets stronger as Hank continues. “I know we’ve had… issues-”

“No shit,” Gavin growls, a flash of the past blurs through his mind before he dismisses the memories of comardere and partnership.

Hank squints “You don’t have to shut everyone out,”

The younger man clenches his eyes, the combination of Hank’s voice and the shitty music in the background makes him tense, “You’re a fucking hypocrite Hank,”

The man gives a nearly interceptable nod but Gavin catches it, and it only makes him angrier “I want to know why you did it,”

“Fuck this again? Either be direct or shut up,”

“What happened the day of the fire,” and just like that, although it should have came as no surprise what the old man was leading to, Gavin froze. The entire ordeal to remember was like looking through a foggy lense, action fueled by panic and adrenaline.

“I don’t have to answer you,” he says, voice gruff but losing the bite to it “I did my job,”

“You know as well as I do that you pick and choose when you’re that star example of the department,”

“It doesn’t matter,”

Hank leans back in his chair, coffee long forgotten, his face showing no emotion when he states simply “It mattered to him,”

A face with two different bodies, he might not know which one he’s talking about but maybe that is the whole point of the vague statement. Tricky bastard.

“I’m serious, Hank, I don’t give a shit about any closure you’re looking for, are you finished with your fucking drink or am I gonna have to sit through you trying to be my shrink instead of getting the interview we are supposed to do?”

“We _will_ talk about this Gavin,” but as he finishes the sentence Hank pulls himself out of his chair, scooping up his cup as he goes, Gavin follows suit breathing out in quiet relief.

“Sure,” and they both know he really means _Not a fucking chance._

Gavin let’s out a low whistle nearly half a mile away from the Thompson house, dilapidated structures and peeling house paint not in a lick of sight, the familiar feeling of Detroit would be practically gone if he didn’t see the occasional tag or sticker fresh and unaware that it would be gone by morning. The primp neighbors having a guarantee to notice them, making the calls to get it removed in prompt fashion. His face turns into a scowl at the memory of his mother yelling down at him, his arm in the tight grip of the officer that had caught him with a bag of spray paint just a few blocks down, behind her on the balcony of the stairs he can just make out the reflection of his brothers glasses and wild hair from where he is no doubt eavesdropping.

He’s pulled from his thoughts at the small series of buzzes and Hank clearing his throat. “They’re at the Finch’s, pretty good timing,” he says to himself.

“He keeps you updated, what are you his mom?”

“His _Partner_ ,” Hank says instead “Just cause you’re stuck with me today doesn’t suddenly change that,”

“Right,” Gavin mumbles, the usual bitterness dulled.

The car slows down, pulling into the small driveway of the property's security gate, Gavin sits up in his seat, finding no use to continue his silent act now that they’ve arrived. While the view through the bars on the gate make the detective want to sneer, he’s on the job, it is probably not professional to glare at pretentious pillars like they murdered your cat. Hank is leaning out the drivers side window, and has gone from patiently awaiting a response from the call button to aggressively holding it down while suppressing the urge to curse.

“Bad connection?” Gavin jokes when Hank slides his upper body back into the car.

Hank ignores him. Sitting still for a moment in his seat before nodding to himself and turning off the car. “Come on,” he adds when opening his door. Gavin doesn’t move “They knew we were coming, I’m not going to twiddle my thumbs while a big wig finishes his shower,” so when the man exits the vehicle, door shutting with a soft thump, Gavin, ignoring his instincts follows.

The detective looks over his shoulder after he shuts the car door, the immaculate line of houses, if they can be called that, stand tall across the street with their regal air. Many also having a gate-

The loud screeching of metal on asphalt has Gavin whipping back around to see Hank staring dubiously at the slightly opened security entrance, arm retracting from where he obviously pushed on it. “Uh…” he glances from the bars he touched to the very irritated face of the younger man. “Sounding any alarms?” Anderson has completely dropped his usual tone with Reed, who has also tensed. Leaving a gate unlocked in Detroit? Foolish. An automatic security gate off in this neighborhood? Different story.

“I’m trusting you,” Gavin says when he falls into line with the Lieutenant, hand already resting on his waist subconsciously.

“Just like old times,” Hank doesn’t catch the detective’s scowl, already slipping past the threshold, outwardly looking completely at ease. Gavin makes an effort to move his hands in front of himself as they walk up the decent length of the driveway, the obnoxiously bright flowers that frame the path contradict the mood. He notes that the lights are clearly on in the house.

The steps on the porch do not creak when they arrive at the front door, its wooden exterior has small incatrite carvings burrowed in them if you look long enough. When Hank raps on the door the only reaction Gain has is to blink suddenly, he shouldn’t be so distracted, but this place is definitely messing with him. He hopes they wrap this shit up quick, maybe he’ll have Hank take the lead in questioning, he’s sure Hank can empathize better with the family’s situation than he can, rich snobs or no. The quick knocks turn to three loud bangs after no one comes to answer.

“They don't seriously think we believe they aren't home right?” Gavin says out loud, they aren't that stupid.

The minutes that pass are agonizingly slow and only serve to fray his nerves more and more. His company agrees apparently and huffs out loud before brushing past Gavin to get back on the path. He does not go back to the car, instead making a left and heading to where the hell ever.

“The f-” Gavin bites back the curse, remembering they are in public, or technically private property and he is expected to hold his tongue “Where are you going?” he hisses loud enough for Hank to catch his eye a silently point to the perfectly constructed path on the side of the house.

When Gavin shakes his head frantically Hank waves a dismissal hand “No law breaking Reed, just… concerned law enforcement,” and with a wink he’s out of view and Gavin is furious.

“Fuck,” he says quietly, turning back to face the door.

“ _Fuck,”_ he repeats again not even a minute later, this time anxiously scuffing his foot around the polished deck of the porch. He’s started a small pace, trying to see if he can wear a hole in the pristine decor when a glare hits his eye. He pauses, right eye narrowed at the shine coming through a sliver in the window blinds. By the time he is close enough to the glass for his breath to fog it up he’s wiping it away to identify the offending object as a mirror that caught the sun. He steps away from the pane of glass with a frustrated noise, almost angry that an upturned mirror caught his attention.

Wait.

Gavin rushes back to the window with new vigor. The mirror is indeed knocked over, in fact now that he’s looking for it there are other pieces of furniture laying on their sides. Signs of a struggle in a house where no one answers the door? _Right well don’t give me time to think of not breaking their shit._

The first kick to the door is off center to the deadbolt and results in nothing except a loud thump and muffled curse at the twinge it sends to Gavin’s ankle, he manages to kick it two more times before he hears Hank barking at him.

He doesn’t bother to look at the Lieutenant as he approaches, just slams his foot on the door again, the sweet sweet noise of straining wood meeting their ears. When Anderson pushes him away from the door he raises an eyebrow when the man readies himself a couple inches away from the weak point of the door.

“Concerned law enforcement?” Gavin doesn’t bother to suppress his smirk, he hardly notices how easily they have slipped into their old antics.

Hank nods, testing his shoulder moving to the door “Spotted a mess through the back windows right before you went off,” he wraps a hand on the handle before shoving up, the creaking growing louder. Gavin’s about to remark on the paperwork for this before Hank gives a final shove, the creaks replaced by the loud cracking of wood splintering before the door swings inward, pieces of the door breaking off into harmless splinters. Hank steps away with a pant, wiping away a sweat from his forehead.

There is no alarm to alert anyone of the break in, not too surprising from the current state of the house. When Gavin says as much Hank mumbles an agreement “Must have been disabled already,”

The view through the blinds was too limited to convey the disarray of the inside of the house, anything that had probably been bolted into the ground was fair game to be broken, moved, or tosses around. The crunch underneath his shoes has Gavin looking down, broken glass littered around a framed photo of an elderly couple and a man with an arm wrapped around a child, all with bright smiles lighting up their faces. As a rule of thumb Gavin tries not to think to hard about the people and families affected by what he sees every day, so for now he tells himself this is just a burglary and the timing and high profile of this entire investigation is a complete coincidence.

It doesn’t work.

Hank has wandered a bit ahead, still in sight and still very much on alert. The two are stepping around the debris as much as they can, non-verbally agreeing to call out to anyone who might still be in the house. Neither are surprised when there is no reply but it only causes the stone in Gavin’s stomach to sink even further. _Just a break-in, it’s only a break-in._

A sharp whistle has him making eye contact with Hank, who is right at the start of the stairs, he has relaxed his stance slightly “Not a chance anyone stuck around, I’ll check upstairs,” when Gavin asks if he wants him as a backup Hank shakes his head, gesturing for Gavin to clear the ground floor.

“Okay,” he whispers to himself as Hank climbs the steps “No problem,”

Moving to the kitchen there is no furniture out of place, the dining room table is surprisingly upright, but the amount of broken glass in the area is surprising. He doesn’t linger there long, finding nothing of note. The table has papers and mail scattered across it, Gavin leans down and carefully pushes a utilities bill off a pile and is met with nearly identical papers bearing the familiar symbol of CyberLife. He tries not to touch them as much as he can, leaning in and scooting over the papers. There is the occasionally expected mail and spam but a pattern finally emerges. Medical bills from hospitals and CyberLife payments due, the dates matching up consistently.

November, the date stands out. Of course it does, there would be no reason not to catch it. It looks like the Thompson’s we’re victims of a raid looking for androids, and they found them. The man and child from the broken photo makes Gavin clench his teeth, they were androids. Some of these are genuine medical bills though.

_They protected them._

“Reed!”

“Y-yeah?” Gavin clears his through to hide the uncomfortable stutter that has arisen.

 _“It’s not a burglary,”_ Hank hears the very quick and rushed stomps of the other man coming up the stairs and joining him in the master bedroom that is clearly untouched. Hank moves away from the walk-in closet, grimace on his face and says nothing, pulling out his phone instead.

Gavin looks back at him for help but Hank is clearly busy. He places a hand on the closet door and pauses, hesitant, before giving a soft push.

“Fuck!” Hank curses very loudly, enough for Gavin to tear is eyes away from the scene before him, face pale. “Fucking piece of-” the Lieutenant’s words become a jumble of incoherent curses, and within seconds starts sprinting out of the room. Gavin doesn’t look back when he rushes to follow him, his eyes looking down at his phone, dialing his partner.

They are halfway down the driveway before the cell starts screeching about an unavailable connection.

Peeling out of the high-class suburbs of Detroit, tire tracks left at the gate of the Thompson house. The house with the still fresh bodies of Teresa and Duncan Thompson and the ruined remains of their daughter Lily, the thirium pooling around her a contrast to the expression of utter terror on all of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an idiot, I left a summary in the MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER


End file.
